


Осколки

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [19]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Галактика ополчилась на Возрождённых Из Пепла: враги вспомнили былые обиды; покровитель в Инквизиции пришёл в ярость из-за предательства; змея, дремавшая в рядах капитула, приготовилась ужалить.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Осколки

В этой повести много отсылок и прямых упоминаний армий, созданных для межавторского проекта "Ягеллонский Крестовый Поход".  
http://forums.warforge.ru/index.php?showtopic=228474&st=0&p=4201774&#entry4201774

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков ("Важный день").  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых.  
По приказу Капэти космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель инквизитора.  
Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только после того, как Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты инквизитора. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён ("Боги и звери"). Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения ("Необходимые жертвы").  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить своего старого тюремщика.  
Начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти.  
Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Некоторые юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул стал расти за счёт юношей диких племён появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится ("Охотники за сокровищами"). Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.  
Через год Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в крупной войне ("Обыкновенное мошенничество"). Ветераны сражений с космическими пиратами летят на планету Кимора-III. Орки напали на имперский мир и воинам-освободителям понадобилось подкрепление. Ангелы Смерти уничтожают космический скиталец чужаков и высаживаются на планету. Флориан Дескин вместе с командирами Астра Милитарум составляют план генерального сражения, но несмотря на усилия, орки побеждают. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла погибает в бою.  
Однако эти события – всего лишь видение Флориана Дескина. Он увидел будущее и тут же решил исправить ошибки.  
Победа тяжело даётся имперским силам, но дело сделано. Можно отправляться на следующую войну.  
После блистательной победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор расследует сотрудничество властей планеты Цереб-IV c друкари ("Одиссея"). Агенты Бертрана проваливают задание. Правительство во главе с губернатором покидает Цереб на крейсере чужаков. Но пришельцам жизненно необходимо сеять ужас. Они уничтожают корабли, крепости и причалы на орбите планеты. Друкари не отступают даже при встрече с Ангелами Смерти.  
Абордаж и космический бой заканчиваются печально для Возрождённых, и магистру не остаётся ничего другого, как обратиться к проклятой книге Жака Молье. Флориан попадает в рабство демона магического фолианта. Магистр путешествует сквозь время и пространство и, в конце концов, освобождается. Флориан возвращается туда, откуда начал и приносит победу капитулу.  
Чтобы восстановить силы Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются обратно на Ицамну. Там они видят, что неизвестная боевая баржа атакует флот капитула и крепость-монастырь ("Вечный победитель"). Бертран Капэти освобождает Флориана Дескина из заключения и велит разобраться.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла десантируются на поле боя и сходятся в смертельной битве с бандой еретиков "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна".  
Берсерки превосходят верных Императору космических десантников числом и оснащением, но на помощь Возрождённым приходит сама планета. Ицамна присылает под стены Торна легион древовидных созданий. Общими усилиями предатели повержены, но победа окончательно истощает силы Возрождённых Из Пепла. Многие боевые братья и смертные слуги капитула мертвы, остальные искалечены. "Величие Терры" серьёзно повреждён, а команда вырезана. Гибели не избежали даже некоторые члены Караула Смерти.  
Помощь приходит, откуда её никто не ждал. Отколовшийся столетия назад Крестовый Поход Бледных Крестоносцев возвращается в Сегментум Обскурус, чтобы отыскать капитул-основатель ("Грехи отцов").  
Расследование приводит Крестоносцев на Ицамну. Там, узнав правду, космические десантники капитула-побратима решают оказать помощь обескровленным Возрождённым.  
Когда-то давно жители планеты Ицамна повстречали Ангелов Смерти не как освободителей, а как страшное напоминание о безжалостной погибели, напавшей на предков. Их сыновья стали не героями, отправленными на святую войну, а кровавой данью жестоким Богам.  
Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла не может оставить подобный порядок как есть. Он отправляет в джунгли миссионеров, но даже помощь аборигенам не искореняет дикие предрассудки.  
Только посольству из воинов капитула удаётся убедить народ Ицамны в добрых намерениях Ангелов Смерти ("Сила слов").  
В то же время одно небольшое племя не явилось на встречу с богами. Руководитель миссионеров, Сэмюэль Хоук, собирает поисковый отряд, чтобы узнать, почему так произошло. На месте оказывается, что избежавший смерти на борту "Величия Терры" берсерк уничтожил множество туземцев. После столкновения с космическим десантником выживает лишь бывший вольный торговец, а ныне простой охотник, Акмир Элниш. Вместе с Сердцем Льва он одерживает победу над еретиком.  
В награду за уничтожения опасного убийцы Сердце Льва получает топор Флориана Дескина, а Акмир Элниш – право стать флотским офицером Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Спустя десятилетие Возрождённые летят на Багник-II, родину Флориана Дескина. Там Бертран Капэти преследует неистребимый культ Колокола, но вместо разветвлённой секты находит пробуждающегося Великого Нечистого. Демоны и ожившие мертвецы разоряют столицу планеты ("Пир").  
Своевременное вмешательство космических десантников и сил Астра Милитарум мешает культу распространиться по всему имперскому миру. Однако для победы в битве магистру Возрождённых приходится прибегнуть к кровавому обряду.  
Флориан Дескин спасает от смерти дознавателя Морриган Д'Туиред, сдерживает чумную свору и ждёт подкреплений.  
Чумные легионы наносят ответный удар ("Во имя прощения"). Они отравляют предприятия по производству продуктов питания. Люди гибнут от отравления и оживают в качестве слуг Великого Нечистого.  
Наступает ночь оживших мертвецов. Количество принесённых в жертву демону измеряется десятками тысяч, и колдовские оковы рассыпаются прахом. Багник вновь приходит в настоящий мир, чтобы распространять заразу и порождать на свет мириады чудовищ.  
Союз космического десанта, ополчения, Астра Милитарум и явившихся на клич Флориана Серых Рыцарей не может справиться с мощью нечестивой твари. Лишь в последний миг перед триумфом Хаоса просыпаются дремавшие силы Копья Медлителя, реликвии Крестоносцев. Флориан задерживает Багника, а командир союзного ордена, Эллисон Грус, завершает обряд изгнания, начатый Серыми Рыцарями.  
Поиски "Кольца Дорна", артефакта Максима Фабба, знаменитого легионера Имперских Кулаков времён Ереси Гора, приводит капитул в мир под названием Кладовая ("Зов"). На поверхности планеты бушует война между Астра Милитарум и стальными легионами Железных Воинов. Заручившись поддержкой в лице Джорджа Паттона, бывшего генерала второй кадианской бронетанковой дивизии, и Вольного Клинка Уилла Брауберга, Возрождённые Из Пепла сокрушают врагов и находят артефакт.  
После этой скоротечной войны, капитул заключает договор о военном сотрудничестве с Домом Сепил, куда космические десантники возвращают останки погибшего рыцаря.  
Владельцем "Кольца Дорна"становится капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Следующее приключение Возрождённых начинается с зова о помощи. Адептус Механикус мира-кузни Гот просят капитул отыскать пропавшее в Звёздах Упырей судно ("Ростки предательства").  
Космические десантники находят его в звёздной системе W-678. Они высаживаются в добывающем мире и противостоят ордам чужаков и океану психической мощи. Оказалось, что W-678-2 – разумная планета, как Ицамна. Возрождённые Из Пепла отступают перед неодолимым могуществом, и только самоотверженность ударной группы под предводительством Сердца Льва спасает положение.  
Флориан Дескин проводит нечестивый обряд и укрывает своего воспитанника от влияния безумного разума, чтобы тот нанёс последний удар.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла заключают выгодное соглашение с техножрецами, а Сердце Льва преисполняется гордостью за победу, которую, как он считает, принадлежит ему одному.  
В том же году Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются во владения Бледных Крестоносцев и берут управление над Бретанциной-III ("Ангел Смерти"). Народ феодального мира ликует возвращению защитников. Магистр космических десантников объявляет о проведении турниров и рассылает доверенных лиц во все крупные государства планеты. Самая большая неожиданность происходит в королевстве Куэс. На рыцарском турнире побеждает девушка, Энджел Грим.  
Флориан Дескин не прогоняет воительницу, несмотря на невозможность её перерождения в Ангела Смерти. Магистр видел Энджел во снах и уже приготовил для неё другую, не менее важную роль в своих задумках.  
Действие переносится на планету под названием Портиспания – ещё один мир, которым когда-то управляли Бледные Крестоносцы ("Тени над Инстумом").  
Туристическая поездка приводит молодого машиновидца Григория Агирша на океаническую платформу Инстум. Он здесь чтобы разузнать о судьбе пропавшего деда, но на беду находит только культ Дагона, древнего чудовища. Страшные мутанты собирались принести Григория в жертву, когда Возрождённые Из Пепла прерывают обряд. Капитул очищает от чужаков и культистов платформу и освобождает Григория.  
Вот только Ангелы Смерти даже не догадываются, что предки машиновидца тоже когда-то поклонялись Дагону, и зараза в крови парня со временем даст о себе знать.  
Кроме описанных выше событий магистр капитула внедрил в Ордо Еретикус собственного агента – победительницу одного из турниров Бретанцины-III, Энджел Грим. Теперь она служит дознавателем в свите Морриган Д'Туиред.  
Имперская армия вязнет в войне на окраине Предела Рейнольдса. Возрождённые Из Пепла вмешиваются в боевые действия, но встречают могучего противника – Альфа-Легион ("Трудный выбор").  
Потери капитула растут каждый день, а перелом в войне всё не происходит. В это время Сердце Льва с боевым братом попадает в окружение еретиков. Легионеры предлагают защитнику капитула перейти на их сторону, и он соглашается из-за желания жить, прославиться, стать командиром, а также отомстить главнокомандующему имперской армией Дэмиену Баэверу.  
С помощью Сердца Альфа-Легион разворачивает тотальную войну и разбивает силы Империума. Предатель встречается с Баэвером и убивает того, а также своего боевого брата, реклюзиарха Болотную Жабу.  
Предатель скорбит об утрате, тогда как легионеры отмечают победу. Позже Сердце узнаёт, что всё это время участвовал в гамбите Флориана Дескина. В попытке исправить содеянное, Сердце Льва убивает командира врага.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла появляются на поле боя и сокрушают подразделения еретиков. Магистр защищает Сердце от преследований и говорит остальным воинам, что с самого начала задумывал подобную операцию, что иначе победить в войне было невозможно.  
Также Флориан узнаёт, что Жак Молье, магистр Бледных Крестоносцев, жив и скрывался всё это время на самом видном месте.  
В душе Флориана.  
Затянувшаяся война с орочьими пиратами Бладарабеллы, начатая ещё во время совместного с магосами Гота Крестового Похода в созвездие Щитоносца, заканчивается ("Громакс"). Возрождённые Из Пепла берут на абордаж последний скиталец зеленокожих. Пятой роте Возрождённых противостоят орки, ведомые вождём Громаксом. Из-за предательства двух сержантов Войско Ночи терпит поражение и отступает со скитальца.  
Громакс готовит зеленокожих к отмщению, а Флориан сообщает Сердцу Льва, что ему с самого начала операции было необходимо, чтобы орки прилетели на Ицамну.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла готовятся к войне, которую видел во снах магистр. Они прекращают боевые действия и сосредотачиваются, когда на Ицамну прилетает Бертран Капэти ("Грязная работа"). Инквизитор поручает уничтожить соперника, который мешает ему занять место главы Ордо Еретикус.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла под видом еретиков в трофейных силовых доспехах захватывают корабль соперника Капэти, призывают орды демонов и уничтожают цель.  
Одновременно в цитадели Ордо Еретикус Энджел Грим пробирается в кабинет Бертрана Капэти и выпускает на волю заточённого демонхоста. Они заключают сделку по воле Флориана Дескина.

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти набирают кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

571.М36  
Безупречные действия  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются на планету Кимора-III, субсектор Гугопейр, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Ангелы Смерти разрушают космический скиталец орков. Вместе с кадийскими, иридийскими частями Астра Милитарум и силами планетарной обороны Астартес прекращают нашествие орков на имперский мир.  
После победы на Киморе-III Возрождённые Из Пепла участвуют в операции инквизитора Ордо Еретикус Бертрана Капэти на планете Цереб-IV, субсектор Балдин, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Несмотря на значительные потери, космические десантники задерживают губернатора-предателя и побеждают кабал Сладкого Ножа.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла на борту линкора "Величие Терры" возвращаются на родину. Там они встречаются в смертельной схватке с бандой еретиков-предателей, известных под именем "Бронзовые Хищники Кхорна". Берсерки побеждены, но крепость-монастырь капитула разорена, а самих Возрождённых осталось не больше, чем было на момент основания.

572.М36  
Неожиданная помощь  
На Ицамну прибывает посольство верного Императору ордена Крестоносцев. Ими руководит капеллан-секутор Эллисон Грус.  
Космические десантники вели расследование, чтобы найти капитул-основатель [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110]. После того, как Крестоносцы получают ответы на вопросы, Эллисон Грус связывается со своим командованием. Магистр капитула, Маргат де Крак, повелевает оказать поддержку Возрождённым до тех пор, пока они не восстановят силы.

573.М36  
Новые крылья.  
Вольный торговец и пират Акмир Элниш становится капитаном корабля "Межзвёздный Скиталец". Крейсер класса "Амбиция" пополняет поредевший флот Возрождённых.

582.М36  
Пир во время чумы.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла преследуют культ Колокола на планете Багник-II, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Операция по зачистке перерастает во всеохватную войну, которая оканчивается титаническим противостоянием с Великим Нечистым по имени Багник. В ходе последней битвы столичный улей стёрт с лица земли, но чудовище повержено и заточено в незримой тюрьме.  
Губернатор спасённого мира, Жак Ламьер, переименовывает планету и проводит ряд значительных реформ с целью возродить довоенное величие Темницы Багника. Ко всему прочему, теперь планета – вассал Возрождённых Из Пепла, и капитул набирает на ней добровольцев.

583.М36  
Плут и торговка.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла направляются в путешествие, чтобы отыскать драгоценную реликвию – "Кольцо Дорна". Путь приводит их на планету под названием Кладовая. Оказывается, что археологическое открытие собираются совершить не только Возрождённые, но и войска Кузнеца Варпа Гоибния. С помощью старых и новых союзников из числа Астра Милитарум и Квестор Империалис Возрождённым Из Пепла удаётся сокрушить еретиков и завладеть артефактом.

Поиски и приобретения.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправляются в зловещие Звёзды Упырей, чтобы отыскать потерянный исследовательский корабль Адептус Механикус мира-кузни Гот. Поиски приводят космических десантников в недавно открытую звёздную систему W-678. Возрождённые Из Пепла приземляются на руинах шахтёрского поселения механикумов и пытаются отбиться от чужаков. Космические десантники терпят поражение, но воины, отбившиеся от отступающих частей, вырывают победу.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла заключают выгодное соглашение с техножрецами мира-кузни Гот.

Неудачная сделка.  
Войско Теней под руководством Даниэла Переса совершает налёт на космическую станцию "Ямайн", система Вестинд, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Возрождённые мстят за сорванную сделку между магосом Стером Хуссом и главой "Ямайна" Генри Морганом. Тогда погибли десять боевых братьев, и капитул безжалостно вырезает всех, кто имел хоть малейшее отношение к убийству.  
Однако сам Морган избегает охоты.

Собирая осколки.  
Капитул берёт руководство над Бретанциной-III, феодальным миром субсектора Бритоль, сектора Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Народ ликует, по всей планете проходят турниры на право вступить в ряды Небесного Воинства.

584-592.М36  
Позиционная война.  
Мир-кузня Гот объявляет созвездие Щитоносца своими владениями. Возрождённые Из Пепла, подразделения скитариев и других вооружённых сил механикумов отнимают у орков один мир за другим. Империя Бладарабеллы сужается с каждым годом.  
Ангелы Смерти участвуют в абордажных операциях и уничтожают вражеских командиров на полях сражений, пока огненная буря из плоти, стали и микросхем очищает планеты от зелёной заразы. Немаловажную роль в разгроме орочьей империи играет дар предвидения Флориана Дескина, магистра Возрождённых Из Пепла.

593.М36  
Возвращение и очищение.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла берут управление над водным миром Портиспания, субсектор Бритоль, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Капитул и Инквизиция уничтожают распространившиеся культы чужаков и поклонников Хаоса, а также меняют руководителей планеты, чьи действия привели к распространению порчи.

593-594.М36  
Алый снег.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла приходят на помощь имперской армии в затянувшейся войне на планете Чиачиана, Чиачианская Система, Предел Рейнольдса, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус.  
Еретики Альфа-Легиона собирают громадное войско и уничтожают всех доблестных защитников Империума, кроме капитула.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла расправляются с предателями-Астартес, а потом, в течение 594-ого года, и с остальными врагами Империума на планете.

595.М36  
Затишье перед бурей.  
Пожар войны в Пределе Рейнольдса гаснет. Возрождённые Из Пепла прекращают боевые действия и переходят к охране сектора Лузинья и сектора Цербер.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
Флориан Дескин – магистр, Войско Дня, покровитель Темницы Багника, владыка Бретанцины, властитель Портиспании,  
Дэй Ноф – провидец почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Сангвиний Брук – провидец почётной стражи, Войско Дня,  
Ленивый Кот – магистр госпитальеров, Войско Дня,  
Кевин Браун – глава Военной Кузницы, Войско Дня,  
Ян Макбрайд – адмирал, капитан боевой баржи "Феникс",  
Сердце Льва – "Предатель", маршал пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
Птичьи Кости – маршал девятой роты, Войско Неба,  
Даниэл Перес – маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
Ричард Джордж Кеннеди – Прокажённый Король, почтенный дредноут,  
Акмир Элниш – капитан крейсера "Межзвёздный Скиталец",  
Лина Кансе – капитан эскадренного миноносца "Старого Сокола",  
Энджел Грим – также известна как Тристана де ла Ребел, агент капитула в Ордо Еретикус,  
Дональд Грим – "Мрачный Жнец", вербовщик капитула на Бретанцине-III,  
Александр Тейлор – вербовщик капитула на Бретанцине-III.

Крестоносцы  
Маргат де Крак – второй магистр,  
Сиуф ди Раймонд – примас-капеллан,  
Эллисон Грус – капеллан-секутор,  
Тристан Мальдонадо – брат-сержант,  
Бальтазар Хаак – неофит.

Ангелы Смерти  
Стронций – боевой брат капитула "Медные Когти",  
Бруннульф – боевой брат капитула "Космические Волки".

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти – высший инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Морриган Д'Туиред – инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Константинос Ципрас – гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
Дамиана Рунг – генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
3-Оман – магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот,  
Л-0-К – командир первой когорты двенадцатой макроклады, мир-кузня Гот,  
Григорий Агирш – машиновидец, планета Портиспания.

Астра Милитарум  
Сергей Манитов – магистр войны сектора Лузинья,  
Елена Крюгер – генерал десантно-штурмовой дивизии "Силенциарские Змеи",  
Джордж Паттон – сержант 2-ой кадианской бронетанковой дивизии.

Свободный флот  
Жак Ламьер – губернатор планеты Багник-II.

Зеленокожие  
Громакс – вождь орочьих корсаров скитальца "Последний Довот Бладарабеллы",  
Громмель – мек орочьих корсаров скитальца "Последний Довот Бладарабеллы",  
Откар – ноб орочьих корсаров скитальца "Последний Довот Бладарабеллы".

Забытые и непознаваемые  
Ицамна – планета, приютившая Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Потерянные и проклятые  
Шакал – демонхост,  
Бафомет – высший демон,  
Тьма – демонетта, смотрительница исследовательского журнала Жака Молье,  
Бхут – демон.

Осколки

1  
Флориан Дескин умирал.  
Он бился достойно, никто не упрекнул бы его: ни Эллисон Грус, ни Стронций, даже Максим Фабб сказал бы, что каждого воина Императора, несмотря на превосходные навыки, ждёт гибель. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла готовился к встрече с ней.  
Демон оказался проворнее. Бафомет хлестнул когтями по кирасе Флориана, отскочил и с наслаждением облизал кровь с руки. Демон отступал и кружил, а магистр выронил болтер и зажал широкую рану на животе. Флориан преследовал, пока не обессилел. Он упал на колени, тело вытолкнуло наружу гирлянду органов. Магистр растянулся на полу в алой луже.  
Бафомет подобрался ближе. Ухмылка превратила и без того гадкую морду демона в олицетворение мерзости:  
– Не боишься смерти, не чувствуешь боли, не знаешь страха. Что же ты можешь, ничтожество? Что знаешь?! Ничего!  
Флориан не отвечал. На лице застыла улыбка. Воспоминания жизни, видения, которые он запомнил, хотя в некоторых случаях даже не был участником, проносились перед взором осколками разбитого витража. Они путались, но магистр непреклонно собирал их в целостную картину.

2  
Первое видение смутное. Флориан словно в тумане или во время метели бредёт на свет маяка. Он страдает от обжигающего холода, но не может добраться. Дескин останавливается.  
"Ошибка. Ты – господин этого мира. Вспомни, чьи правила".  
Тело полубога обращается в тлен, но разум всё ещё сверкает путеводной звездой. Флориан возводит вокруг себя мир. Просторное круглое помещение, светло, тепло, ни следа заснеженной пустыни и отвратительной липкой измороси. Голоэкраны, когитаторы, проекторы, штабные офицеры, слуги капитула... капище Тёмных Богов. Магистр усмехается, эта часть воспоминаний принадлежит не ему.  
"Образы наслаиваются друг на друга".  
Флориан тепло улыбается, приветствует собравшихся боевых братьев и друзей, без которых невозможно представить капитул: хитроумного Даниэла Переса, смертоносного Сердце Льва, таинственного Дэя Нофа, талантливую Дамиану Рунг и ещё многих героев, неважно фронтовых или тыла.  
– Мы собрались сегодня, чтобы уничтожить имперских собак, которые зовут себя Возрожденными Из Пепла, – магистр не узнаёт голос.  
Голос принадлежит обычному человеку, крепкому, очень требовательному к себе, если судить по чистой военной форме, которая сидит как литая на широких плечах.  
Его знали и называли по-разному. В одних кругах мужчина – Восьмёрка, в других – Тень. Бесчисленное множество личин, воплощенные в течение жизни во славу Альфария и Омегона. Господин Восьмёрка кажется гостем на собрании, хотя именно он настоял на объединении. Мужчину окружают чудовища: тёмный апостол, без силовых доспехов, но облачённый в сутану из человеческой кожи; безголовый кентавр, будто бы сотворённый безумцем из нескольких Ангелов Смерти; распухший пузырь керамита, с пробоинами разной величины и происхождения; Астартес, сквозь узкие прорези железной маски которого пылала ненависть, и ещё множество предводителей банд и воинств.  
– Каждый получит собственное задание…  
"А вот это, наверное, я", – думает Флориан.  
– ...Даниэл Перес, ты отправишься в Портиспанию. Под твоим началом "Феникс", Войско Золота, пять отделений штурмовиков Войска Железа, три сотни неофитов.  
– Не лучше ли будет оставить молодёжь на Ицамне? Всё-таки мы обошли запрет численности и, как бы ни закончилась война, появятся вопросы.  
– Мы – еретики, брат. Капэти ещё не объявил об этом официально, но он не из тех, кто прощает.  
И снова картина мира рябит и расплывается, чтобы принять иные формы.  
Флориан перенёсся в храм Хаоса Неделимого, где праведников привязали к колесам с восемью спицами и окружили капище множеством подобных памятников невообразимой жестокости. Людям сломали кости, но поддерживали жизнь в искалеченных и истощённых телах с помощью тёмных обрядов, чтобы растянуть мучения навечно.  
– Я поведу еретехов и чудовищ Тауда Те Наданн, чтобы испепелить мир-кузню Гот, – Бэйн Сантано одарил временных союзников свечением огненного взора. – Клянусь стереть даже память о Возрождённых! Железо внутри! Железо снаружи!  
Перекованный воитель поднимает покрытую шипами секиру, а тёмные магосы одобрительно щёлкают и потирают механодендриты в предвкушении гибели бестолковых родичей.  
Они превращаются в штабных офицеров, что внимают каждому слову магистра. Флориан выводит на тактический стол изображение Темницы Багника. На орбите планеты находится звёздная крепость, систему охраняют корабли Жака Ламьера.  
– Может быть, у тебя, Кевин, опыта командования нет, но ты всё равно старожил и, я не сомневаюсь, справишься лучше молодых маршалов. Тем более в сражении за свой старый дом.  
– Всегда готов.  
– Враг попытается ещё раз вернуть в настоящее пространство Великого Нечистого, так что главная задача – уничтожение эскадры еретиков до начала наземной операции. Наших кораблей там не будет, зато появится имперский флот, на котором вы разместитесь.  
Бледная маска Флориана покрывается сеткой синих сосудов, кровавые имплантаты наливаются мраком темнейшей ночи, а во рту все зубы вытягиваются в клыки.  
Фефубис говорит:  
– Убийство и смерть псов трупа-на-троне меня мало волнует. В изысканиях я встретил препятствие, преодолеть которое мне поможет только мудрость Бафомет. Я должен встретиться с великим демоном. Пока Флориан Дескин, в чьём теле и обитает, как мне кажется, Бафомет, жив, вы можете рассчитывать на мощь Воинства Истекающей Кровью Луны.  
– Сдурел что ли, апостол? – сипит предводитель банды Сгнивших Утопленников Бубо Маллон.  
Раздутый болезнями терминатор хорошо помнил, как потерял нижнюю челюсть после сокрушительного апперкота Флориана Дескина. Из-за ржавого протеза рот избранного Нурглом никогда не закрывается полностью и наружу вытекает зловонная слизь.  
– Эта шавка – хорош в бою, – говорит Бубо. – Он убьёт слишком многих, перед тем, как мы возьмём его в плен!  
Тёмный апостол не удостаивает нурглита даже взглядом.  
– Я призвал из Варпа Погибель Возрождённых, – Фефубис показывает ладонью на чудовище.  
Могучий кентавр от копыт и до плеч защищён силовыми доспехами, оплавленными безумием Варпа. Он сжимает в руках широкие ятаганы. Однако не защита или оружие привлекали внимание, а отсутствие головы. По знаку Фефубиса чудовище рычит и встаёт на дыбы.  
– Мой раб переломит любое сопротивление. Нет такого Астартес, который победит Всадника Без Головы, – улыбается тёмный апостол, глядя на своё творение.  
Кожаная сутана сереет и становится плащом, в который облачён сгорбленный слепец Дэй Ноф.  
– Кто отправится на Бретанцину? Вызываюсь добровольцем. Пусть я не могу биться на равных вместе с остальными братьями, но уже подготовил примерный план по обороне.  
– Буду рад ознакомиться, Дэй, но ты останешься со мной. Твоя психическая сила придётся весьма кстати на Ицамне, – Флориан выводит над тактическим столом прозрачный призрак голубоватой проекции средневекового мира. – Я думаю отправить туда кавалерию Войска Рассвета и ещё три сотни неофитов. Да, они рассеяны по столицам крупнейших государств, но нужно продержаться совсем недолго. Эллисону не пришлось убеждать Маргата де Крака, Крестоносцы явятся в полном составе.  
– Что-то не сходится, – Даниэл нервно гладит волосы. – Ты же говорил, что основной удар нанесут по Ицамне. Почему так мало сил остаётся для защиты?  
– Поверь, брат, я всё просчитал.  
Глухой смешок становится безумным хохотом, который вырывается из вокс-аппарата. Глава Дома Випера сросся со своими рыцарскими доспехами, поэтому не присутствует на собрании лично.  
– Кровь! Огонь! Апокалипсис! Обожаю!  
Никто не знал, безумен ли Дон Мессер или через него вещает Дух Машины, но к смене настроя предводителя рыцарей союзники привыкли.  
– Мы давно мечтали о собственном доме после того, как Кровавые Кости сожгли нашу родину. Тантал-Прайм падёт и переродится: его моря иссохнут, станут прекрасным полигоном для проведения учений, леса пойдут на костры, в которых сожжём население, а крепости обратятся в прах, и мы искупаем в нём стальных коней! О, славное будущее! Взрыв! Вспышка! Пожар!  
Господин Восьмёрка морщится и делает звук вокс-аппарата тише. Вопли и стоны превращаются в крики недовольства:  
– Это несправедливо, магистр! – Ленивый Кот дрожит от негодования. – И мне плевать, что нарушаю дисциплину! Вы не можете так поступить! Мои братья могут погибнуть, пока я… спасаюсь бегством?!  
Флориану не успевает ответить. Сангвиний кладёт руку на плечо магистра госпитальеров.  
– Разве ты не понимаешь, брат? На нас лежит самая большая ответственность! Если война и Крестовый Поход обратят капитул в пепел, то именно мы станем его возрождать! Не бегство, а честь!  
Ленивый Кот открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но потом сводит челюсти и смотрит волком на молодого провидца.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что больше мы можем не увидеть их, Сангвиний?  
– Невозможно, Кот, – улыбается провидец. – Рано или поздно мы встретимся по правую руку Императора.  
Наконец Флориан отделяет одно видение от другого. Теперь он не путается в образах и видит картины, пусть и свершившиеся в разное время, но без искажений.

3  
"Приветствую, инквизитор.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла больше тебе не подчиняются. Ты – жалкий червь, который ничего не смыслит ни в военном деле, ни в управлении такой организацией как Ордо. Все твои заслуги – преступления, и в безудержном желании получить власть и славу, рано или поздно сделаешь хуже всему Империуму.  
Поход к Звёздам Упырей – глупая задумка. Пока целые секторы содрогаются от врагов, которые уже здесь, за плечом, ты рвёшься к розовой мечте за тридевять земель.  
Великий Крестовый Поход давно закончился. Прежде чем начать идти в гости, нужно навести порядок в собственном доме.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла постараются отстоять миры Империума и участвовать в авантюре не будут.  
Собирай Крестовый Поход и направляй его на нас, еретиков. Вот только мы останемся в истории защитниками, а ты – демонопоклонником.  
Я бросаю тебе вызов, ничтожество! Только попробуй его не принять!"  
Астропатическое послание ошеломило Бертрана до глубины души, и он не знал, что делать. Застыл на троне и не мог пошевелиться.  
"Как… может быть, какая-то ошибка? Нет, нет, нет… Я так долго задумывал Поход! Он поплатится. Четвертую и сожгу прилюдно!"  
Инквизитор повалил трон, опрокинул и сломал бюро из бесценного красного дерева, разбил столик с бутылкой дорогого вина. Капэти объяла такая ярость, что он разбил кулаки в кровь о железную маску писаря-сервитора, который истуканом стоял перед Бертраном и никак не отвечал на удары.  
Инквизитор прошипел проклятья сквозь зубы, перемотал кусками носового платка раны на руках. Потом бросил взгляд, полный обжигающей ненависти на безмолвного секретаря, поднял трон и сел.  
Глава Ордо Еретикус никого не принимал в собственном кабинете. Он не уважал коллег. Инквизитор отдавал приказы через писаря-сервитора. Вот и сейчас Бертран нашёл среди обломков бюро листы золотистой верже и передал секретарю. Он стал диктовать указ. Теперь инквизитор мог убивать словами не только отдельных преступников. Теперь Бертран Капэти мог обратить в руины целые города и планеты, сжечь дотла населения звёздных систем и секторов, призывать под знамёна бесчисленные полки Астра Милитарум и даже капитулы космического десанта.  
Писарь удалилась в отделение Астра Телепатика вместе с посланием, отмеченным каплями крови главы Ордо Еретикус, а Бертран Капэти отменил все работы на день и придавался сладким мыслям о пытках, которым подвергнет опального магистра, и о бесславии Возрождённых Из Пепла, теперь известных по всему Империуму как еретики и мутанты.  
"Эта сволочь сгинет. Падёт, исчезнет, растворится. Никто не смеет перечить моей воли! Я – порядок! Я – закон! Я – власть! С ними расторгнут договоры, проклянут и уничтожат, как бы они не были сильны. Они станут хорошим примером того, что не стоит играть с огнём", – Бертран даже рассмеялся, когда понял, что беду можно обернуть во благо. – "Я уничтожу капитул космического десанта и приструню любые разногласия среди рабов! Да, именно так!"  
Инквизитор предавался полубезумным размышлениям, пока сон не сморил его.  
В это время союзники Возрождённых Из Пепла и помыслить не могли о том, что последние – еретики. Никакие сообщения даже от самого Бога-Императора не переубедили бы их в обратном. Всё потому, что капитул проливал за них кровь.

4  
Понять то, что на Тантал-Прайм наступила ночь, можно было только по редким мгновениям, когда канониры еретиков и артиллеристы Дома Сепил перезаряжали орудия.  
Некогда цветущая равнина неподалёку от города-государства Спатра всего за час превратилась в отражение кривого зеркала, перепаханное раскалёнными бороздами воздействия лазерных пушек и глубокими воронками от разрывов мощных бомб. Среди сёл и деревень, что обратились едва заметными призраками былого процветания, сошлись единственные воители, что могли пережить конец света.  
Квестор Империалис.  
Стальные великаны в несколько человеческих ростов не страшились ни расплавляющего жара земли вокруг, ни вездесущей радиации, от которой завывали и сходили с ума счётчики Гейгера. В геенне огненной столкнулись настоящие повелители войн, которые уступали по мощи только титанам.  
Верный Императору Дом Сепил против отступников Випера.  
Алые быки против зелёных змей.  
"Хранитель", как и его владелец, был одержим смертью, поэтому и назывался соответствующе. Пилот рыцаря, Вольный Клинок, ещё не вернул себе имя, но всеми силами стремился к тому мигу, когда Дом Сепил примет заблудшего сына обратно. "Одержимый Смертью" руководил обороной Спатры. Он получил такую возможность, благодаря богатейшему опыту тысячи схваток, остервенелых и отчаянных, когда ценишь не собственную жизнь, а победу.  
Вольный Клинок вывел войско в поле, чтобы канониры врага перестали бомбить город, чьи пустотные щиты могли в любую секунду отключиться из-за перегрузок. Жалкие трусы отвлеклись и перевели внимание на стальной клин, который разбрасывал танковую армию еретиков, чтобы добраться до предводителей похода. Канониры настолько боялись рыцарей Дома Сепил, что стреляли по своим.  
"Хранитель" с гербовым щитом, на котором место алого быка занимал покойник с отрубленной головой в руках, громыхал в первых рядах.  
В этой схватке нет изысков или искушения. Почти три десятка железных громад столкнулись с вдвое превосходящим противником во встречном сражении.  
"Хранитель" – медленный рыцарь относительно других типов, но пилот уже настолько сработался со стальным конём, что буквально танцует вокруг противников.  
Стволы гатлинг-пушки раскалены. Они рождают огненный ураган, что оставляет рыжие разводы на ионных щитах или режут плоть железных громад, как бумагу.  
"Одержимый Смертью" вертится на одной ноге. Пилот справляется со сложнейшим манёвром и уходит от расплавляющего замаха вражеского "Странника". Заходит сбоку, тратит последние снаряды, чтобы убрать защиту, а потом выпускает смертоносный веер из контейнера "Железного Шторма". Ракеты словно стая шакалов разрывают и растаскивают врага по всему полю боя. Взрывы сотрясают "Хранителя", но пилот не обращает внимания на тревожный свет аварийной лампы в кабине. "Одержимый Смертью" уходит от лазерного луча, который тянется из космоса, бежит по широкой дуге, когда вокруг пробуждаются вулканы, выплевывающие в воздух саму тьму, и подскакивает к стрелкам. "Хранитель" разгоняется и таранит первого "Паладина", опрокидывая того в прах. Потом бьёт перчаткой, сбивает щит второго, отходит и уничтожает обоих последними ракетами.  
Внезапно сквозь огненную стену проходит рыцарь типа "Доблестный", хотя никто не посмеет называть машину предателя именно так, скорее "Бесчестный". Ревёт цепной клинок, сжимается в искрах перчатка, змеи на броне будто живые, извиваются и ползут по обшивке, благодаря тлетворному прикосновению Варпа.  
Пилот "Хранителя" понимает, что встретился с предводителем еретиков, Доном Мессером. Отступник явно продал не только свою душу Тёмным Богам, но предал ещё и Дух Машины стального коня, иначе объяснить стремительность и неуязвимость нельзя.  
"Одержимый Смертью" сходится в кулачном поединке с нечестивцем. Бьёт снова и снова, со всей ненавистью, на которую способен.  
"Хранитель", как и его владелец, истекает кровью и охвачен пламенем. Цепной меч "Жнец" вспарывает кабину и мимолётно касается пилота. "Одержимый Смертью" погибает. Хлещет кровь, из вокс-приёмника доносятся безумные вопли хвастовства. Пилот отдаёт последний приказ. "Хранитель" сбивает пустотный щит с "Бесчестного" и падает на выжженную землю.  
Защитников Спатры смяли, но союзники подхватили эстафету. Бомбардировка прекратилась. Небо окрасилось яркими вспышками взорванных кораблей и переполнилось хищными очертаниями "Громовых Ястребов". Упали рампы, и на многочисленных полях сражений Тантал-Прайм появились воители, хоть и меньшие по размерам, чем имперские рыцари, но столь же смертоносные.  
"Бесчестный" даже не успел повернуться к новой угрозе, с упоением расчленяя поверженного врага. Дон Мессер погиб, как полагается еретикам.  
Его сожгли.

5  
Беллерофонт, глава Дома Сепил, осматривал поле боя. Уже четвёртое за день. На подступах к Спатре имперские рыцари и Возрождённые Из Пепла пали, чтобы остановить самую многочисленную группу армии отступников Випера, которую возглавлял сам Дон Мессер. Беллерофонт даже снял шлем и плюнул на обломки машины еретика.  
Несмотря на большие потери, Дом Сепил выстоял. Всё благодаря жертве Ангелов Смерти.  
Возрождённые не только образцово завершили абордажи, когда флот рыцарей отступил, но развили успех и десантировались на Тантал-Прайм, не потратив драгоценное ускользающее время на перегруппировку. Союзники бились словно за собственный дом и не остановились, пока не пал последний боец. Поэтому нельзя было удивиться отношению Беллерофонта к посланию от Ордо Еретикус. Вестнику не пришлось долго ждать ответа.  
– Передай инквизиторам, что Тантал-Прайм устоял благодаря предателям и еретикам. Однако в Ордо могут спать спокойно, зная, что "злодеи" повержены.  
Вестник побледнел, а Беллерофонт усмехнулся:  
– Пусть дипломаты перефразируют сообщение, чтобы оно не поразило инквизиторов правдой.  
Под шум двигателей моторизированной брони глава дома отправился к людям, с ног до головы закутанным в чёрные одежды.  
Вокруг громыхали тягачи, краны и погрузчики. Они варили и резали вражескую технику на запчасти, а поверженных рыцарей Дома Сепил вывозили без осквернения стальных тел. Однако людей в чёрном не интересовало железо. Они пришли за плотью.  
– Повелитель, – черноликие поклонились, но без всякого подобострастия, а как равному.  
Беллерофонт не гневался. Он хорошо знал, насколько эти люди важны для Дома.  
– Чего ждать, мастер?  
– Вернутся семеро, включая вашего сына. Остальных не собрать, – ответил предводитель мрачных теней.  
– Хорошо. Уран заслужил снова стать членом Дома Сепил.  
– Мы хотели бы попросить у вас, повелитель, оставить нам тела Астартес. Благодаря силовым доспехам, многие сохранились в приличном состоянии.  
Беллерофонт вздохнул:  
– Возьмите то, что нужно, но сохраните геносемя, оружие и доспехи. Мы обязаны это сделать. Ради самоотверженной жертвы Возрождённых.

6  
Скоростной монорельсовый поезд остановился. Эти машины Темницы Багника набирали такую скорость, что в кресло вжимало так же, как за штурвалом сверхзвукового истребителя. Перемещение между ульями пустынной планеты, небеса которой рождали только кислотные дожди и ураганы, по-другому представить нельзя. Перелёты часто отменялись из-за песчаных бурь, срывающих крыши автобусов и иных транспортных средств. Оставались только поезда, бронированные и достаточно быстрые, чтобы проскочить область, охваченную ядовитыми смерчами.  
"Такие же, как и мы. Толстая шкура и проворство".  
Мистер Вейн отцепил ремни безопасности, подошёл к дверям вагона и надел противогаз. Погода снаружи стояла спокойная, но дышать полной грудью без всякой защиты не советовали. Гулял ветер и гнал по пустыне не только перекати-поле, но и пыльные тучи. Нахождение без противогаза в течение часа – верный пневмокониоз.  
Мистер Вейн привычно вышел первым. Огляделся и не заметил на станции чего-либо опасного для себя или руководителя. Вообще ничего кроме грубых блоков камнебетона. Вейн повернулся и кивнул.  
Господин Морган покинул поезд.  
Яркая одежда, блестящие туфли, белый противогаз. Кровавая репутация, ставшая чёрной меткой после событий на космической станции Ямайн.  
Господин Морган редко прятался, но умел это делать. Он решил переждать бурю под самым носом у Возрождённых, в мире, который им принадлежал. Благо этой планетой управлял человек хорошо знакомый Господину Моргану.  
Зловещая пара спустилась на площадь, окружённую плитами в несколько человеческих ростов. Памятные мемориалы не сдерживали стихию, а потому плитка только редко белела под толстым слоем серой пыли. Станция "Победа" – единственное и неповторимое место Темницы Багника. Точка на карте, удостоившаяся остановки монорельсовых поездов, хотя пассажиров, которые бы на ней сходили, днём с огнём не сыщешь. Посреди такого апокалиптичного окружения стоял стол, несколько стульев. Хозяин планеты ожидал гостей, потягивал золотистую жидкость из стакана и не боялся лёгочных заболеваний, окружённый сферой личного пустотного щита.  
Мистер Вейн утопал. Ему даже показалось, что песок скрипит на зубах, хотя он умел пользоваться противогазом. Про себя ругая своеобразное гостеприимство хозяина, зловещая пара добралась до мерцающего купола.  
Губернатор заметил прибывших, опустил стакан, достал из кармана камзола прозрачную простыню и укрыл столик. Потом он отключил щит, и, размахивая руками, пригласил пару внутрь:  
– Быстрее, чёрт побери!  
Гости уселись за стол, а хозяин Темницы Багника вновь включил устройство.  
Мистер Вейн, наконец, разглядел губернатора. Золотые туфли и кафтан, белые чулки и аллонж, жёлтые кюлоты и камзол. Грозная репутация.  
"Любопытно, страсть к кричащим нарядам перенял Морган у Ламьера или наоборот?"  
Старые пираты обнялись, а потом Господин Морган указал ладонью на спутника:  
– Знакомься, Жак, это Мистер Вейн, мой ассистент.  
– Здравствуйте-здравствуйте, – добродушно улыбнулся губернатор.  
Вейн поклонился, но не обманулся радушию морщинистого старика с жиденькой бородой. Немигающий взгляд выдавал пустотного хищника. В нём не было ни страха, ни жалости, только голод. Похожее впечатление на Вейна производил Морган, и на мгновение ассистенту даже показалось, что его начальник приехал повидаться со старшим братом.  
– Что будете пить?  
– А что там? – Господин Морган кивнул на початую бутылку с мутной золотистой жидкостью внутри.  
– Странно, что спрашиваешь, – усмехнулся Ламьер. – Там ром имени тебя. Хорошее пойло.  
Господин Морган бросил взгляд на ассистента, и Вейн разлил напиток. Мужчины поприветствовали друг друга вскинутыми стаканами и пригубили "Флибустьера Моргана". Вейну понравился напиток: крепкий ром с выраженным вкусом карамели и ароматом дубовой бочки.  
– Угораздило же вас прилететь именно сегодня!  
– Меня как раз всю дорогу мучил вопрос: почему сраная пустошь? Где дворцы, золотые комнаты, гаремы с наложницами, всё то, о чём мы мечтали в молодости?!  
– Кое-что есть, – хихикнул Ламьер, – просто сегодня – День Памяти и Скорби по погибшему Улью-Один. Когда-то вокруг нас возвышался крупнейший город Темницы Багника.  
– Что произошло? Я – человек занятой и не следил за тем, что происходит в соседних системах.  
– Посмотри вон туда, – Ламьер вскинул руку с золотыми перстнями по направлению к высокой статуе. – Сюжет простой. Называется "Победа Империума". Это когда негде жить и нечего есть, но вроде как все должны радоваться.  
Вейн увидел чумной столб: первый ярус – демонические твари, одна страшнее другой, второй – космические десантники в тактических доспехах дредноута, третий – херувимы, какой-то гвардеец с пистолетом, странный тип в маске комедианта и с саблей в руке, четвёртый – судья со знаком Инквизиции.  
– Инквизитор заставил тебя вступить в кровавую оргию с Ангелами Смерти и демонами Варпа? – усмехнулся Господин Морган.  
– Ни разу не смешно. Я тогда чуть ноги не протянул. Было жарко.  
– Даже жарче, чем во время рейда на Гаттию?  
– Гораздо, - Ламьер сделал глоток из стакана. - Так чем обязан, братишка? Ни на миг не поверю, что ты решил меня проведать.  
– Я влип. Устал прятаться.  
– Влип, – кивнул губернатор. – Ещё как влип. С чего ты вообще решил, что я стану помогать тому, на чьих руках кровь моих покровителей?!  
– Можно подумать, что ты никогда не совершал глупостей. Вся эта история с инквизитором дурно пахнет!  
Губернатор молчал. Он сдался только через минуту, когда стакан опустел.  
– Ладно. Я прикрою тебя и даже нагружу кое-чем увлекательным. Мне как раз не хватает людей, которые мыслят разносторонне. Сам понимаешь, некоторые дела просто невозможно разрешить законным способом.  
– Я знал, что договоримся, – улыбнулся Господин Морган.  
– Для того и существует семья, не так ли? – устало вздохнул губернатор.

7  
– Мы бежим? – первое, что спросил Мистер Вейн, когда Господин Морган отдал приказ о пуске двигателей.  
– У тебя есть лучшее решение?  
Почти десять лет занятия контрабандой завершились. Стоило только эскадре демонических кораблей появиться в звёздной системе, как Морган подал в отставку. Глядя на голопроекции судов над тактическим столом, Мистер Вейн склонялся к тому, что решение правильное.  
Невозможно было определить класс вражеских кораблей, только примерные роли на поле боя. Корпуса болотного цвета распухли и пульсировали, пушки артиллерийских батарей вытянулись в склизкие щупальца, носы распахнулись оскаленными пастями. Почти два десятка чудовищ появились из самых непроглядных недр Варпа, чтобы воплотить кошмары.  
Мистер Вейн редко испытывал страх, но почувствовал как мурашки пробежали по спине. На пути чумной эскадры находилась только звёздная крепость "Провидение" и крейсер Жака Ламьера "Чёрная Жемчужина".  
"На что рассчитывает губернатор?"  
"Красотка Бакки" под руководством Господина Моргана вместе с тучей других небольших кораблей Вольных Торговцев и наёмных фрахтовщиков направлялась в противоположную сторону от чумоносцев. Однако через час бегство прекратилось. Мистер Вейн нашёл ответ на свой вопрос. Из Варпа вырвались корабли Имперского Флота, которые на памяти Вейна ещё никогда не появлялись столь своевременно. Могучая эскадра, ничуть не меньше демонического флота, включала в себя линкор типа "Апокалипсис", по паре крейсеров "Лунный", "Готика" и "Диктатор", больше десятка кораблей сопровождения.  
– Срочный вызов, капитан! – воскликнул офицер связи.  
– Выводи на голоэкран, – Господин Морган скривился.  
Он догадался, какие слова услышит. Мистер Вейн тоже предсказал прозвучавшую речь почти дословно.  
На мостике "Красотки Бакки" появилось объёмное изображение главнокомандующего эскадрой Имперского Флота. Пожилой мужчина в фуражке с черепами и звёздами, поджарый, с впалыми щеками, острыми скулами, пронзительным глазом и ослепительным оптическим имплантатом.  
– Приветствую капитанов Вольного Флота. Я – Сергей Манитов, магистр войны сектора Лузинья. В этот нелёгкий час для отечества я призываю всех командиров встать на защиту Темницы Багника. Вечный Враг стремится к планете, чтобы пробудить древнее зло. Если мы допустим это святотатство, то, как бы ни пытались скрыться, мучительная смерть доберётся до нас. Я пользуюсь правом призыва и становлюсь вашим командиром. Приказываю развернуть суда и задержать эскадру еретиков. До конца сражения вы – солдаты и офицеры имперской армии. Если продолжите двигаться к границе системы, будете уничтожены за дезертирство.  
Сообщение завершилось. Началась ругань. Мистер Вейн не слышал от Господина Моргана таких выражений даже когда доложил о потери реликвии, которая и стала причиной бегства с Ямайна.  
– Ещё один сигнал, капитан!  
Господин Морган прервал поток грязной брани, взглянув на улыбающуюся маску Жака Ламьера.  
– Как ты уже успел понять, братишка, мои друзья из капитула и армии решили разыграть протухших Варповых ублюдков. Предлагаю выполнить те же манёвры, благодаря которым мы остались живы на Гаттии.  
– Понял, – огрызнулся Господин Морган. – Мог бы и предупредить об этих ваших звёздных войнах.  
– Я – человек занятой. Кроме того, чем меньше людей знали о ловушке, тем лучше. Сам понимаешь, такая возможность разом обезопасить весь сектор нечасто выпадает.  
– Ты совсем рехнулся, старый дурак! Обрёк нас всех на гибель!  
– Не дрейфь, Император защищает.  
Господин Морган вскинул кулак, потряс им, но потом проскрежетал зубами и стал готовить фрегат к бою.  
– Мистер Вейн, отправляйтесь в арсенал, вооружайтесь. Я приказываю вам руководить обороной, – ассистент кивнул и повернулся на каблуках, когда услыхал в спину. – Желаю удачи. Она нам всем понадобится.  
Мистер Вейн чертыхнулся про себя и пошёл исполнять приказ. Он отнёсся к нему более чем ответственно, ведь в этой игре ставки возросли выше небес.  
Вейн разбил охрану фрегата на несколько групп, назначил командиров и распределил области ответственности между ними. Потом облачился в непроницаемый комбинезон ремонтных бригад судна, сверху прикрепил части полного панцирного доспеха, взял кроме верного грав-пистолета, ещё мелта-ружьё и связку гранат. Он давно не ощущал волнений перед схваткой, но теперь сердце стучало оглушительным набатом.  
"Красотка Бакки" сотряслась. Одновременно пришло сообщение от капитана:  
– Вейн, ноги в руки. Дуй в трюм.  
Мистер Вейн включил вокс-передатчик и связался с подчинёнными:  
– Группа "браво" доложить обстановку. Группа "браво" приём…  
Ответом стали крики обезумевших от страха людей и рёв болтеров. Вейн выругался и переключился на общую волну:  
– Внимание всем. Покинуть позиции и направиться в трюмы. В резерве остаются группы "янки" и "зулус".  
Мистер Вейн повёл матросов к грузовому лифту. Около сотни до зубов вооружённых головорезов, но ассистент капитана не был уверен, что они не подведут при встрече с демонами из преисподней.  
Створки разошлись в сторону, и "альфа" стала свидетелем того, как в полутьме палубы изорванные в клочья живые трупы рвут клыками плоть с костей бывших друзей и коллег, которые ещё не вернулись в мир такими же чудовищами. Ближайший мертвец повернулся к гостям и, громко чавкая, посмотрел на них глазами, мерцающими изумрудным светом. Он утробно промычал, судорожно поднялся на ноги и рванулся с такой скоростью, что Вейн едва успел нажать на кнопку закрытия створок.  
– Мы не туда попали, – ассистент капитана выдернул чеку и успел выбросить связку гранат наружу.  
Дверь выгнулась,покрылась бугорками в тех местах, где осколки столкнулись с металлом, потом наполовину открылась. Ожившие мертвецы выли и дёргались из стороны в сторону, не в силах подняться на растрёпанных культях. Однако порадоваться лёгкой победе люди Вейна не успели. Едва матросы покинули лифт, как из тьмы полетели болт-снаряды.  
– В укрытие, в укрытие! – Вейн спрятался за колонной грузового "Часового".  
Ассистент капитана включил прибор ночного видения и мельком оглядел наступающих. Семёрка чумных десантников неспешно, даже лениво, надвигалась на поредевшую сотню группы "альфа", тогда как второе такое же подразделение охраняло абордажную торпеду – отвратительного червя, зелёная слизь от которого разрасталась, захватывала метр за метром железной кожи фрегата и преобразовывала её в омерзительную ткань Варпа.  
Вейн дождался, когда из соседнего лифта появилась группа "чарли" и выскочил вперёд:  
– Короткими перебежками!  
Вейн сам отбирал головорезов в команду и гордился тем, что большая часть подчинённых поддержала самоубийственный порыв. Однако он также отлично понимал тех, кто испачкал штаны и трясся при одном только взгляде на врага. Вейн боролся с тошнотой, казалось, что даже сквозь непроницаемую ткань проникает вонь сгнивших великанов, которые переваливались с одной ноги на другую, неважно, поразили их из лазерной винтовки или гранатомёта.  
Во время перебежек между грузовыми контейнерами, когда воздух вокруг переполнился зеленоватыми спорами и реактивной смертью, Мистер Вейн заметил, что один из чумных десантников продолжал схватку, хотя потерял черепную коробку вместе со шлемом от попадания из тяжёлого болтера. Матрос с оружием застыл в ужасе не в силах поверить в неуязвимость врага и пал, поражённый в лицо боевым ножом. Исполин захохотал и пошёл дальше. Из раны на его голове падали мерзкие жирные личинки.  
Наконец Вейн подобрался на расстояние прицельного выстрела.  
– Получи, мразь!  
Геенна огненная оставила на палубе только две ступни чудовища, в которых, несмотря ни на что, всё ещё копошились черви. К горлу подкатила рвота, когда Вейн пронесся рядом.  
"Потом проблюёшься. Сейчас или ты, или они!" – подумал Вейн.  
– Вперёд!  
Две роты матросов остановили наступление избранных Нурглом, остальные группы атаковали неиссякаемый источник слизи, который уже захватил почти всю стену. Однако за мимолётным успехом последовала чёрная полоса.  
Мистер Вейн в последний миг услыхал утробный вой и отскочил в сторону. Все убитые чумными десантниками матросы оживали и дикими зверями набрасывались на бывших товарищей. Вейн выбил покойнику зубы прикладом, а потом сломал ногу. Оживший мертвец не заметил ран и непреклонно полз следом. Вейн прорычал, прыгнул и растоптал врага, чтобы не использовать мелта-ружьё в тесноте ближнего боя. Ассистент капитана подобрал автоматический пистолет и успокоил ближайших противников точными выстрелами в голову.  
Мистер Вейн шестым чувством почуял опасность, развернулся и присел. Над головой сверкнуло колдовским пламенем лезвие меча. Десантник, уже больше напоминающий навозную муху, чем человека, преследовал Вейна. Стоило чудовищу сделать шаг, как металл вокруг ржавел, гнулся и ломался.  
Вейн отбросил бесполезный пистолет и вскинул мелта-ружья навстречу проклятому клинку. Чумной десантник перерубил и оружие, и панцирные доспехи, промахнувшись на жалкий сантиметр. Может быть, Избранные Нурглом медлительны во время движения, но фехтуют также проворно, как лучшие мастера мечей. От следующих атак Вейна спасли напарники, которые как из ведра облили чумного десантника лазерными лучами и пулями. Вейн оступился на слизи, упал, перекатился и выхватил гравитонный пистолет. Он нажал на спусковой крючок, и где-то в недрах гнилого полутрупа появился новый центр притяжения. Сила Тёмной Эры Технологий сдавила еретика в керамитовый шар, и тот лопнул брызгами яда.  
Кислота зашипела на кирасе. Вейн поднялся, сбросил доспехи и огляделся. Бой превратился в беспорядочную свалку. Чумные десантники повержены, но ожившие трупы никуда не делись.  
– Группы "янки", "зулус" вас здорово не хватает! – Мистер Вейн бросил на пол налетевшего противника молниеносным боковым ударом в челюсть и увидел, наконец, как можно повернуть ход боя в пользу экипажа "Красотки Бакки".  
Мистер Вейн бросился к грузовому "Часовому", сжимая оживших мертвецов в окровавленные сгустки выстрелами из искривляющего пространство пистолета. Он влетел в кабину и отпихнул разъярённого покойника ногой. Потом закрыл дверь и завёл двигатель шагохода. Вейн давил оживших мертвецов, протыкал вилами погрузчика, отбрасывал в сторону от поваленных наземь жертв.  
В трюм ворвались оставленные в запасе подразделения вооружённых матросов, и вскоре палубу очистили от присутствия жадных до плоти чудовищ. Ударная группа заминировала и подорвала источник заразы, чтобы потом освящённым пламенем прометия очистить любые следы абордажной торпеды. Отвратительная склизкая субстанция засохла и клочьями облетела с проржавевшего нутра фрегата.  
Мистер Вейн спрыгнул на палубу. Обожжённые сапоги, испачканный комбинезон, заляпанный нечистотами шлем.  
Зато непроглядная чёрная репутация стала несколько прозрачнее.  
"Так недолго и героем стать", – усмехнулся Вейн.

8  
Бой на орбите Темницы Багника затухал. Ни один корабль Имперского Флота не погиб. Основные потери понесли абордажные команды Возрождённых Из Пепла, что убивали заразных звёздных людоёдов изнутри, да Вольные Торговцы, которых теперь представляли крейсер "Чёрная Жемчужина" и фрегат класса "Огненный Шторм" с обнажённой красоткой в качестве гальюнной фигуры. Несколько трусов всё-таки попытались прорваться сквозь строй и сбежать, но залп орудия "Нова" обратил их в пыль и заставил остальных капитанов вспомнить о любви к родине.  
Сергей Манитов не разбирался в тонкостях войны в космосе, как, впрочем, и во множестве обязанностей, что свалились на него после получения высшего офицерского звания сектора. Однако иридиец окружил себя только лучшими: самыми умными, сильными, храбрыми солдатами и офицерами.  
Альфред Мэнэх провёл сражение также искусно, как заслуженный дирижёр из терранских оркестров, который управлял коллективом во время многократно отрепетированной увертюры.  
"Как бы ни закончилась наземная операция, но труд адмирала заслуживает места в учебниках по стратегии".  
– Магистр, сообщение от губернатора!  
Сергей Манитов не увидел ни объёмного изображения, ни картинки. Магистр услыхал только слабый старческий голос.  
– Про… прощайте, друзья и братья. Я… я ранен. "Чёрная Жемчужины" тоже. Внут… внутри нас зараза. Я перегружаю реактор… сожгу паразитов. В... в молодости... жил… мелко, грешно, но, теперь, уйду… великим.  
Сергей Манитов сжал челюсти, когда заметил через бронированное стекло, что "Чёрная Жемчужина" вспыхнула и развалилась.  
Сергей Манитов перевёл взгляд на тактический стол и попытался связаться с гвардейскими полками или с Ангелами Смерти, которые спустились на планету вслед за Избранными Нургла. Там творилось нечто невероятное даже для видавшего виды ветерана. Пыльная буря захлестнула планету и свела на нет все попытки корабельных авгуров разобрать хоть что-то в мешанине серых перекатывающихся туч.  
Створки врат на капитанский мостик открылись и внутрь влетела девушка со знаками различия младшего лейтенанта "Силенциарских Змей". Солдат только что вышла из боя, о чём красноречиво говорили грязные сапоги и обожжённая кираса. Она остановилась на уставном расстоянии до магистра и доложила:  
– Предводитель Возрождённых Из Пепла велел сжечь Темницу Багника, но ни в коем случае не уничтожать!  
– Что произошло… Лейтенант?  
– Великий Нечистый призывает тучи демонов! Нас просто раздавили, даже оборону не успели возвести! Мама...  
Задор битвы отхлынул, пришло осознание случившегося. Девушка замолкла, в горле ком. Сергей Манитов схватился за подлокотники трона.  
– Ты видела её смерть?  
– Да, – слёзы потекли по щекам младшего лейтенанта.  
Сергей поднялся, ощущая головокружение.  
"Я должен был быть там!"  
На негнущихся ногах магистр подошёл к обзорному экрану и посмотрел на планету, охваченную моровыми ветрами.  
"Рано или поздно кто-то бы обязательно погиб. Мы выбрали опасную профессию", – звучал один голос.  
"Что я буду делать теперь?" – спрашивал другой.  
"Главное делай. Делай то, что умеешь лучше всего. Тебе ещё есть о ком заботиться. Дочь и весь остальной сектор", – Манитов отчётливо рассмотрел в отражении стекла лицо жены.  
Комиссар Крюгер, чьё лицо хирурги слепили заново в образец искусственной красоты, бросила на мужа ледяной взгляд, редкий со времён свадьбы.  
Отчаянные доклады астропатов, навигаторов и представителей Схоластика Псайкана штурмовали когитатор адмирала, но старый офицер только сжимал зубы и ждал.  
– Именем Императора и во славу царствия Его, объявляю Экстерминатус Темнице Багника, – первый приказ об уничтожении целого мира с многомиллиардным населением оказалось на удивление лёгко произнести.  
Сергей Манитов так и не уходил с обзорной площадки, пока флот окружал планету словно охотники загнанного зверя. Вот только животное как будто бы даже не боялось: бури на поверхности усилились, под ними зажглись изумрудные огни, которые позже сложились в хохочущее лицо Багника, Великого Духа Болот. Именно в миг торжества демона, поглотившего целую планету, Альфред Мэнэх отдал приказ:  
– Огонь!  
В звёздной системе родилась ещё одна звезда. Волны испепеляющего огня прокатывались по морде Багника, пока не стёрли демонический лик.  
– Темница Багника очищена, магистр, – адмирал Мэнэх подошёл к главнокомандующему.  
– Прекратить обстрел. Ищите внимательно. Мы не уйдём, пока не убедимся, что с демоном покончено. Кроме того, нужно уничтожить любые крупные обломки и суда, которые пострадали от абордажа чумных десантников. Выживших членов команд "Провидения" и "Красотки Бакки" поместить в карантин. Зараза не должна распространиться.  
Империум с корнем выдрал болезнь из собственного тела и прижёг рану. Грубый, но действенный способ продолжения жизни, который государство хорошо освоило за тысячелетнюю историю.  
Великий Дух Болот не погиб под обстрелом. Он, довольный уничтожением бесчисленного количества смертных, ещё долго бродил по чёрному пеплу безжизненного шара, пока, наконец, не проголодался. Радость торжества сменилась тревогой, ведь никто не спешил утолить его голод. Великий Нечистый ревел в отчаянии, худел, мельчал и испарялся. Багник понял, на что его обрекли смертные и взвыл от тоски. Ведь теперь, даже если он вновь обретёт плоть, то рядом не окажется душ. Обратно в незримую тюрьму Великий Нечистый вернулся полубезумным от осознания, что больше никогда не достигнет былого могущества.  
Только после того, как псайкеры перестали ощущать тлетворное присутствие Вечного Врага в звёздной системе, Сергей Манитов отдал приказ о возвращении на верфи Кипра-Мунди. Магистр войны снял фуражку и ещё раз отдал последние почести всем погибшим солдатам и офицерам, что навсегда остались развеянными в прах в ныне безжизненной звёздной системе.  
Сергей поклялся себе, что продолжит борьбу за тот светлый миг, когда в Империуме наступит мир. Может быть, это несбыточная мечта, но он будет делать то, что умеет лучше всего. До конца.  
Сергей Манитов был и остаётся верным солдатом вселенной.

9  
"Феникс" – великий корабль.  
Ян Макбрайд, адмирал флота Возрождённых Из Пепла, понял всё с первого взгляда, ещё когда боевая баржа находилась в орбитальных доках мира-кузни Гот.  
Совершенство очертаний и превосходство наполнения. Ян получил, наконец, корабль, который соответствовал его званию. Теперь "Феникс" выполнял задание, подходящее по способностям, предыдущие сражения не в счёт.  
Боевая баржа и флот еретиков появились на разных концах звёздной системы Мера и сближались. Предатели летели на всех парах, Возрождённые – осторожно и неторопливо.  
Крейсеры разного типа – "Гадес", "Стикс", "Несущий Ад", тройка "Идолопоклонников", каждый из кораблей не превосходил "Феникс" в огневой мощи, но вместе они были способны рассеять в звёздную пыль любого противника.  
Ян Макбрайд принял вызов, он не рвался в бой только потому, что собирал данные от разведывательных маяков, разбросанных по всей системе. Некоторые такие дозорные вспыхивали от попаданий дальнобойных излучателей "Стикса", и Макбрайд точно высчитал дальность стрельбы орудий этого крейсера.  
"Гадес" пока молчал. Линейный крейсер выжимал всё из двигателей, но не мог догнать остальную эскадру. Царь-пушка среди орудий на лёгких лафетах. Ян Макбрайд решил, что дело либо в неисправности, либо в каких-то изменениях конструкции корабля.  
Адмирал надеялся на то, что еретики отбросят дисциплину и вступят в бой каждый за себя, но рейдеры держались поблизости от крейсеров. Их капитаны не горели желанием проверить ярость "Феникса" на собственной шкуре. Кроме того вражеский полководец не ошибся. Он решил разделаться с угрозой, а уже после десантировать налетчиков на Портиспанию.  
– Огонь с расстояния восемнадцати тысяч!  
– Пугают, – тихо проговорил Ян. – Движение по инерции в том же направлении.  
– Адмирал, они пристреливаются.  
– Вы все верно сказали. Адмирал здесь я, – члены экипажа боялись за жизнь, но Макбрайд не собирался бросаться на верную смерть.  
"Удивить – победить", – адмирал придерживался древней мудрости и не собирался биться с еретиками, полагаясь только на крепость брони и мощь макробатарей.  
– Дистанция – пятнадцать тысяч!  
– Курс на 8-9-0 на предельном ускорении. Мастер-рулевой, выполняйте манёвр! – приказал Ян  
Адмирал сложил руки за спиной и ждал, пока космический исполин направится к четвёртой планете звёздной системы, чтобы избежать огня дальнобойной артиллерии.  
"Гадес" только что перешедший в дрейф для более точного выстрела сдвинулся с места. Ян с усмешкой представил, как вражеский полководец заскрипел зубами.  
"Нет, лёгко со мной расправиться не получится, предатель".  
"Идолопоклонники", пользуясь скоростью, освободили пространство для стрельбы крейсеров, а сами по широкой дуге приближались к боевой барже. Один рейдер даже выпустил несколько ракет.  
"Бессмысленно… Но приятно. Приятно знать, что не все также хладнокровны".  
Смертоносные цилиндры притянулись и разорвались в разряженной атмосфере Мера-IV. "Феникс" спрятался за поверхностью планеты и постоянно правил направление, чтобы двигаться вокруг фиолетовой звезды вслед за защитой. Ян Макбрайд несколько часов следил за действиями флотилии еретиков, получая данные с уцелевших маяков. "Идолопоклонники" не решались следовать за "Фениксом". Их командиры отлично понимали, что не переживут даже одного залпа макро-орудий из засады на таком ничтожном расстоянии. Наконец через пять часов нервы полководца предателей сдали. Рейдеры стали отступать к крейсерам, а те медленно летели, чтобы стать на траекторию четвёртой планеты и попробовать выкурить осторожный "Феникс".  
– Маршал, время пришло, – передал сообщение Ян.  
Даниэл Перес вместе с четырьмя сотнями десантников покинули десантные палубы на "Громовых Ястребах".  
– Силовой поворот по вертикальной оси на минус девяносто градусов, – дал команду Ян.  
Адъютанты переглянулись.  
– Нет, вы не ослышались, господа, – произнёс адмирал. – Выполняйте. "Феникс" выдержит.  
Сверкая дюзами основных и маневровых двигателей, боевая баржа поворачивалась, одновременно сражаясь с притяжением планеты. Дух Машины ревел и предупреждал техножрецов о нестерпимой боли, но наездник стального коня был неумолим.  
– Курс 2-3-4, "ныряем"!  
Еретики вновь увидели "Феникс" совсем в другом месте, чем то, на которое они направили излучатели. "Стикс" и "Несущий Ад" приступили к манёврам, а капитан "Гадес", зная о медлительности, принял единственное верное решение. Линейный крейсер пошёл на сближение с "Идолопоклонниками", которые внезапно оказались под ударом Возрождённых.  
– Движение в том же направление с ускорением в 1,5g. Разворот по оси на минус шестьдесят градусов, – Ян Макбрайд словно на собственной коже ощутил холодный пот, который покрыл капитанов "Идолопоклонников". – Мастер-канонир, ваш черёд. Огонь по рейдерам!  
Левый борт боевой баржи расцвел выстрелами макробатарей. Тяжёлые снаряды преодолели бездну космоса и на излёте ударили по пустотным щитам вражеских кораблей. "Феникс" бросился в погоню за неуловимыми "Идолопоклонниками", а крейсеры еретиков перестали целиться и поспешили за "Гадес".  
Вражеский флотоводец всеми силами хотел сохранить флот. Рейдеры скоро ушли из-под атаки боевой баржи, но не приметили в пламени взрывов десантные челноки, что двигались в условное место на самой малой тяге. Начались абордажные сражения.  
В то же самое время враг впервые задел "Феникс". Пустотные щиты замерцали алыми вспышками при столкновении со смертоносными лучами. Замигало освещение на капитанском мостике.  
– Спокойно, господа. Пока всё идёт, как задумано.  
Боевая баржа петляла и, в конце концов, сблизилась для космического боя с крейсерами еретиков. Приказы адмирала сплелись в непрекращающийся монолог, где команды рулевому служили запятыми, а канониру – жирными точками. "Феникс" метал макроснаряды, выпускал торпеды и светился огнём зенитных орудий.  
Суда еретиков несли десятки бомбардировщиков "Огонь Погибели" и сотни истребителей "Быстрая Смерть". Они и стали зубной болью для Макбрайда. Без поддержки "Громовых Ястребов" отбивать такие атаки становилось сложнее с каждой секундой, хотя зенитчики честно выполняли работу и защищали боевую баржу до тех пор, пока их "гнёзда" не охватывало пламя.  
– Курс 5-6-7, полный вперёд, уклонение бета-0-1, немедленно!  
Макроснаряды "Гадес" пронеслись на расстоянии жалкой лиги от двигателей на корме. "Феникс" едва избежал критического повреждения.  
Ян Макбрайд теперь не смеётся над врагом. Он расстегнул доломан. Все офицеры на мостике боевой баржи уже десятки раз успели помолиться Императору.  
– Трюм и десантная палуба в огне! Правая артиллерийская батарея не отвечает!  
– Заблокировать доступ! Перекрыть подачу кислорода! Отправить сервиторов разведать обстановку на батарее. Если горит, повторить озвученные процедуры.  
– Там ещё могут быть выжившие! Нельзя так!  
– Отставить! На этом корабле не рискуют тысячами ради единиц!  
Над голубоватыми проекциями космических кораблей, что кружили среди облаков истребителей и бомбардировщиков, появились "Громовые Ястребы" и два "Идолопоклонника". Ян увидел возможность.  
– Маршал Перес, как закончился абордаж?  
– Половина уцелела. Как видите, привели под ваше управление пару посудин. Третий пришлось взорвать.  
– Пусть десант и один рейдер атакует "Стикс", а со второго "Идолопоклонника" уходите!  
– Что?!  
– С "Гадес" что-то не то. Скорость снижена. Настройте сервиторов, чтобы протаранили его! "Гадес" не уйдёт!  
– Ясно.  
Подкрепления выправили ход боя. Опаленный "Феникс", что уже потерял половину орудий и торпедных аппаратов, получил возможность победить. "Громовые Ястребы" отвлекли вражеские истребители и бомбардировщики, а крейсеры вынуждены были менять курс всякий раз, как "Идолопоклонник" Возрождённых заходил с тыла, чтобы запустить ракеты. Перелом наступил через несколько минут, когда "Феникс" подловил "Гадес". Пришлось подставить "Идолопоклонник" под испепеляющую атаку, но по инерции линейный крейсер попал прямо под таран ещё одного рейдера.  
Ян Макбрайд не знал, погиб ли вражеский флотоводец, но следующие действия говорили сами за себя. "Стикс" и "Несущий Ад" отступили, но не к границам системы, а к Портиспании.  
"Всё-таки погиб. Спасались бы, кровожадные дураки... Мы всё равно не позволим отыграться на гражданах нашего мира".  
"Стикс" потерял несколько двигателей и отчаянно следовало за "Несущим Ад", который пострадал в сражении не так сильно.  
– Мастер-канонир, используйте последние торпеды. Бейте с упреждением в пять тысяч лиг. Огонь!  
"Стикс" вспучился и лопнул ярко-красными обломками.  
"Предатели обречены. Нет силы, что нас остановит", – Ян Макбрайд выдохнул, смахнул пот со лба и занял заслуженное место на троне капитана боевой баржи.

10  
В капитуле Бледных Крестоносцев почитали мученичество и самобичевание, которое прошёл прародитель. Кроме "перчатки боли" воины предавались ритуальному шрамированию.  
Даниэл Перес, один из старейших ветеранов, нёс на груди ту же аквилу, что украшала кирасу силового доспеха.  
Сейчас вырезанную на груди аквилу заливала кровь.  
Абордажи завершились успешно. Однако три абордажа подряд – слишком даже для лучших.  
"Устаёшь, теряешь бдительность", – маршал за время сражений получил десяток ран.  
Взор темнел, Даниэл пошатывался на ходу.  
– Маршал, вам помочь? – госпитальер перекинул руку через плечо и поддержал командира.  
Перес не стал отказываться. Возрождённые поднялись по рампе, и челноки вылетели с заминированного судна, которое раскрылось огненным цветком через несколько минут.  
– Маршал, – в вокс-приёмнике прозвучал голос Яна Макбрайда, адмирала флота капитула, – еретики высадились на нескольких платформах. Особенно тяжёлое положение в Инстуме. Предатели прорываются в мастерскую магоса Агирша. Он просит вмешаться.  
– Прикажи подготовить доспехи для глубоководной войны, Ян, а также гарпуномёты.  
– Понял, маршал. Кстати... я пойду с вами.  
– Даже не думал, что ты поступишь иначе. Мы от помощи не откажемся, – Даниэл покривился от ноющей боли. – Старая гвардия превозмогает! Только перегруппирую отряды, и ты возглавишь один из них.  
Абордажная команда покинула "Громовые Ястребы". Боль спадала по мере того, как орган Ларрамана и оолитовая почка восстанавливали изувеченное тело. Перес выпрямился и перешёл на уверенный шаг, хоть и кашлял кровью время от времени.  
В арсенале маршал сбросил обугленные и покорёженные силовые доспехи и облачился в "Ицамну", к которой вместо прыжкового ранца магос-ремесленник прикрепил двигатель с винтами. Даниэл Перес вооружился болтером, переделанным для стрельбы дротиками.  
Сражения с культистами Портиспании не прошло для Возрождённых бесследно. Кроме снаряжения офицеры капитула разработали ещё и методики ведения боёв под водой на основе Кодекса Астартес.  
И вновь нутро десантного челнока, которое освещали алые лампы.  
– Ян, задумка такая, – Даниэл отложил информационный планшет и проговорил в вокс-передатчик, – по данным, которые передал Агирш, Инстум захвачен почти полностью, кроме уровней ниже отметки "-450".  
– Да, я ознакомился.  
– Так вот, семь отделений дозорных – твои. Отделение сержанта Тревора в резерве. Если что пойдёт не так, тут же вызывай. Твоя задача – зачистка надводной части платформы. Я с тремя отделениями отправлюсь на глубину, попрошу магоса отключить аварийные отводящие насосы и затоплю установку, кроме мастерской, конечно. Как только вся мелочь всплывет, совместными усилиями подчистим уровни от еретиков.  
– Удачи, брат. Вперёд! На смерть! – отозвался Ян.  
"Громовой Ястреб" завис над водой.  
Громыхала буря, ветвились молнии, а волны грозили сбить челнок, поэтому стоило поторопиться. Даниэл последний раз вдохнул воздух родного мира, а потом нацепил шлем и прыгнул. Дальше жизненно необходимый газ вырабатывали силовые доспехи. Первое мгновение – всеохватная тьма, хоть глаз выколи. Даже зрение Ангелов Смерти ничего не могло различить дальше десяти метров. Перес включил фонари и разглядел очертания платформы. Нельзя было не обратить внимания на морскую живность, что бесновалась вокруг вытянутой, словно кинжал, подводной части айсберга под названием Инстум. Косяки мелких рыб забыли про страх и налетали на крупных хищников. Те, в свою очередь, плыли чуть ли не с раскрытыми пастями, только и знали, что работать челюстями. Головоногие исполины душили жертв, оплетая щупальцами, а шёлковые призраки, сияющих голубоватым светом медуз, убивали прикосновениями.  
– Влияние Варпа, маршал? – спросил один из бойцов.  
– Не люблю гадать... Воины, сосредоточьтесь на задаче и держитесь ближе друг к другу.  
Несмотря на опасения, морская живность увлеклась собственной войной, которая окрасила воду бордовыми и даже чёрными оттенками.  
"Наверное сошли с ума от пролитой крови. Точно как те звери, что нам противостоят", – подумал Даниэл.  
Отряд опустился до первой точки. Саперы приступили к минированию.  
– Братья, ещё раз, ради Бога-Императора, только не торопитесь. Что не так, сразу уничтожим платформу вместо затопления. Проверяйте всё тщательней!  
– Есть, проверять тщательней!  
Космические десантники разместили ещё дюжину бомб. Перес не знал неполадки ли в доспехах или последствия ранений, но ему снова стало дурно. Глубина выдавливала маршала из скорлупы "Ицамны". Болели уши, сдавило грудь. Даниэл вышел на вокс-частоту техновидца, надеясь, что ещё не поздно:  
– Магос, взрывчатка установлена, вы готовы?  
– Минутку маршал. Так... готово, – донесся треск голосового модуля.  
Даниэл нажал на кнопку.  
Платформа сотряслась. Из широких ран стальной иглы потянулись вереницы воздушных пузырей, а вскоре и тела утопленников. Безвольных мертвецов разрывали на мелкие кусочки и даже проглатывали целиком.  
"У рыбок сегодня королевский пир. Вот так подкормили!"  
Возрождённые сбились ещё плотнее и ощетинились оружием, но главной защитой стали лампы, лучи которых нестерпимы для тех, кто привык к полутьме.  
– Жаль Инстум, – заметил Григорий Агирш. – Пришлось прибегнуть к варварству. Я не успел вручную перенастроить насосы, еретики подобрались слишком близко.  
– Такие дела, магос. Чистая работа – редкость. Не всё получается, так как задумал.  
– Когда я закончу свой труд, маршал, то взрывать и стрелять уже не придётся.  
– Омниссия в помощь!  
– Да… Точно. Да поможет нам Бог.  
– Что видят камеры?  
– Большая часть нападающих мертва, но предатели-Астартес уже здесь у врат в мастерскую.  
Ещё взрыв. Обшивка платформы лопнула под давлением и обломки потянулись во тьму, туда, где подводные течения ещё не растащили руины города рыбоподобных мутантов. Возрождённые Из Пепла поплыли на штурм. Как раз вовремя, так как боевики банды Разорителей Предела уже собирались сорвать врата с петель.  
Бои с глубоководными мутантам указали Возрождённым на слабости. Тогда только вмешательство Флориана и Сангвиния спасло капитул от поражения. Не всё оружие работало под водой, а тяжёлые снаряды болтеров быстро теряли скорость и тонули, не пройдя и десятой части расстояния прицельной дальности. Любой взрыв вызывал волны, что далеко уносили воинов друг от друга. Тогда магистр и провидец Войска Дня отогнали воду и создали пузырь, внутри которого Возрождённые и разрушили город.  
Предатели-Астартес столкнулись с той же бедой, но отягощённой ко всему подготовленными противниками. Возрождённые с гарпуномётами первыми ринулись в пролом и пригвоздили нескольких еретиков к стенам, а боевые братья с болтерами метали рои дротиков в незащищенные бронёй места. Предатели, которые устояли после взрыва только с помощью магнитных подошв, гибли и висели своеобразными коралловыми наростами. Остальные покойники валились на дно неподъёмными кучами металлолома с красными шлейфами и багровыми клубами.  
Еретиков много больше. Они не сдавались и бились отчаянно, но опыт и снаряжение сравняли возможности двух отрядов. Более быстрые и смертоносные Возрождённые гибли один за другим, но захватывали с собой большую свиту.  
Даниэл расстрелял последний магазин безгильзовых боеприпасов. Маршал порой показывал неофитам, как пробивает подброшенную монету на расстоянии тридцати шагов, и на этот раз не сплоховал. Ни один дротик не пролетел мимо цели. Маршал выхватил силовой меч и перевёл генератор на полную мощность.  
Даниэл врезался в группу предателей, что выпаривала воду и его братьев залпами мелта-ружей. Удар настолько сильный, что пара еретиков оторвалась от потолка и топором ушла на дно. Даниэл отплыл от замедленного замаха боевым ножом и рубанул в ответ.  
Фехтование в привычных условиях на твёрдой земле и под взором облаков походит на квикстеп, тогда как в водной стихии пары исполняют изящный вальс. Неторопливый и вдумчивый поединок отличается от вспышки ярости и инстинктивных машинальных ответов, что въелись в плоть, благодаря тысячам тренировок. Однако маршал хорош в любых условиях.  
Даниэл убил одного... второго, третьего. Поймал в упор болт-снаряды. Аквила на груди уже полностью багровая.  
Взор померк, всего на миг, но этого достаточно. Грозовые когти вонзились в грудь и пробили оба сердца Даниэла, но враг не успел обрадоваться. Из последних сил маршал ударил мечом в горло еретику, и соперники погибли, озаряя друг друга кровавым излучением визоров.  
Двуглавый орёл на груди Переса теперь олицетворяет величайшее государство человечества. Окровавленный и изувеченный Империум, с перебитыми крыльями, пронзённой грудью, не сдаётся.  
Грозный даже во смерти.

11  
Григорий Агирш всегда был смекалистым парнем и прилежным учеником. После событий на платформе Инстум, когда Возрождённые Из Пепла уничтожили последователей Дагона, способности молодого машиновидца достигли заоблачных высот. Несколько блестящих решений произвели прорыв в нефтяной промышленности и принесли Агиршу звание магоса. Он получил собственную мастерскую и армию сервиторов.  
Нашептывания Богов Старых Седин казались Григорию необъяснимым ужасом, но потом он свыкся с чуждым мышлением и пользовался дарами. Хуже обстояло дело с изменением плоти. Агирш справился с бедой, как и любой другой механикум со слабостью родного тела. Маска, имплантаты, протезы скрыли мутацию. После решения этого вопроса Григорий сосредоточился на первостепенной задаче, которую поставил далёкий голос в голове.  
Григорий забыл про сон. Только и делал, что мастерил с утра и до вечера.  
Громадная машина пришла в движение и набирала обороты день ото дня. Могучие арки и сферы вращались друг относительно друга, словно модель звёздной системы, только чуждая, отличающаяся от той, внутри которой двигалась Портиспания. В центре возникло голубоватое сияние, которое разгоралось и билось, словно сердце загадочного колосса, по мере того, как магос добавлял к изобретению новые устройства и узлы. Явно не имперское, еретическое сооружение испугало бы прочих техножрецов, но внутрь убежища Григорий не допускал никого кроме безмозглых сервиторов.  
Агирш забылся собственным творением. Внешний мир только мешал. Григорий не ответил, когда служащие платформы и коллеги барабанили в двери, молили открыть, но сразу связался с Возрождёнными, когда на уровне появились предатели-Астартес.  
Наконец Агирш закончил свой труд. Он прикрепил к вращающейся арке совершенную пирамиду, которая состыковалась так, что не было видно ни трещинки. Грохот. Поток воды выломал повреждённые в перестрелке врата.  
Чуда не произошло. На мгновение магос опешил и ощутил сковывающий страх. Потом захохотал дребезжащим голосом и хлопнул по лбу. Он забыл главное. Агирш упал на колени и погрузился в воду по плечи.  
– Ай'а к'нарк Дагон!  
Сапфировое свечение охватило мастерскую, растворило в себе магоса, предателей, что ещё плескались внутри затопленной платформы, Возрождённых на поверхности Инстума.  
Свет иного мира не остановился на этой жертве. Ненасытное существо жаждало большего. Свечение поглотило морских тварей, все население планеты, перекинулось на железо, камни, землю, высушило Океан, распространилось в космосе, чтобы съесть обломки кораблей и опаленную войной боевую баржу. Наконец погасило звезду под оглушительный смех древнего Бога.  
Война на Портиспании завершилась.  
Портиспания завершилась.

12  
– Выше голову, воины! Ангелы с нами! – Дональд Грим обходил крепостные стены с громкоговорителем.  
Голос, что разносился повсюду, песнью сирены завораживал защитников Винтесры. Однако большее впечатление производили не слова об Ангелах, а сами воплощённые полубоги, которые разбились по парам и редкой цепью охватили все слабые места оборонительных сооружений. Великаны воодушевляли не только явной силой, но и истинной чуждостью, которую приписывали высшим существам. Люди складывали знамение аквилы всякий раз, когда смотрели в желтоватые волчьи глаза, на вытянутые зубастые пасти, звериные морды самых разных оттенков: от болезненно бледных и до тёмных как ночь. Великаны облачились в кирасы, серые одежды и плащи, что меняли окраску в зависимости от того, к чему прикасались. Полубоги поднялись на стену с короткими и длинными затейливыми трубами, разнообразными мечами и ножами. Кроме Ангелов Из Плоти люди увидели ещё и Ангелов Из Стали. Последние разъезжали по городу на страшно рычащих двухколесных драконах.  
В это время ка крепость надвигалась орда кровожадных варваров на стальных повозках. Они беспрестанно палили в небо и призывали на помощь Тёмных Богов.  
– Первая волна – застрельщики, лёгкая пехота, дезертиры Астра Милитарум. Кстати... посланник, "лёгкая" не значит плохо вооружённая. Готовьтесь к изнурительной битве, – произнёс командир Возрождённых.  
Дональд кивнул. В силу возраста, Грим уже не мог поглощать знания также, как его дочь, но старался соответствовать высокой должности, что приравнивала его к правителям государств средневекового мира. Отчёт разведки Дональд разобрал, несмотря на множество новых слов.  
В ближайший час защитники крепости будут отражать нападение четырёх мотострелковых полков. Потом подтянутся подкрепления, враг получит в распоряжение тяжёлую технику и артиллерию. Задача – продержаться до десантирования Крестоносцев, которые уже вступили в битву на орбите планеты.  
Лучи мульти-лазеров раскалили камни стен, потянулся пар, словно крепость разогрелась в бане. Лучники и арбалетчики падали замертво молча. Выстрелы не замечали ни кольчуг, ни доспехов, оставляли в телах прожжённые отверстия без единой капли крови. Мотострелки устремились к вратам. Выстрелы гранатомётов срывали решётки и разбрасывали камни укреплений.  
"Вот такие бы пушки, да лет сорок назад! Я бы руку сохранил!", – присвистнул Грим, глядя на итоги канонады.  
Обстрел быстро прекратился. Снайперы Возрождённых одним за другим выбивали офицеров, знаменосцев, связистов и расчёты с тяжёлым оружием.  
Остальные еретики не растерялись и подступили к стенам. Подошли на расстояние прицельного выстрела, предусмотрительно отмеченного красными флажками.  
– Огонь! – Дональд поднялся и разрядил арбалет в нечестивца, что пригибался и бежал за "Химерой", разрисованной богохульными знаками.  
Болт впился точно в лоб противника. После первого залпа защитников крепости, воинственный вой еретиков заметно стих, строй дрогнул.  
– Не на тех напали, ублюдки! – потряс оружием Дональд.  
Мотострелки потянулись к южным и северным вратам в крепость. Образовали с помощью боевых машин своеобразные "черепахи", чтобы защититься от прямых выстрелов. Вот только против навесного огня катапульт и лучников такой манёвр не сработал. До врат добрались только те солдаты, что скрывались внутри боевых машин. Первые "Химеры" ворвались внутрь, подорвались на минах и перекрыли путь остальным. Мотострелки попытались оттащить полыхающую технику, но тут в бой вступили дозорные Возрождённых с ракетомётами. Штурм захлебнулся.  
Жалкие остатки орды убежали к тёмному пятну на горизонте. Казалось, что на столицу Куэса летят грозовые тучи, но действительность была страшнее.  
Вражеские танки обрушили стены за десять минут. В проломы повсеместно прорывались боевые машины пехоты, и Возрождённые не успевали уничтожить их всех вовремя. Техника наступала вглубь города ко второй оборонительной линии.  
В дело вступила кавалерия Ангелов Смерти. Рыча моторами, эти болтерные ураганы рванулись из крепости и обратили наступающих в бегство. Мотоциклисты помчались к танкам, чтобы вырвать победу из рук врага. Кавалерия метала бомбы и расплавляла тяжёлую технику мелта-ружьями, но мотоциклистов было слишком мало.  
Стена сотряслась. Дональд едва не сорвался вниз, после того, как боги войны вновь застучали в барабаны. Грим выпустил последний болт, но тот лишь отскочил от панцирной брони нечестивца. Мрачный Жнец выхватил силовой клинок и спустился к пролому.  
– Попробуйте это, ублюдки!  
Грим вместе с другими защитниками ощетинились сталью. Кузнецы Возрождённых Из Пепла подарили Гриму протез вместо изувеченной руки, внутри которого находился небольшой генератор пустотного щита, что укрыл пуленепробиваемой завесой владельца и воинов вокруг. Еретикам пришлось ринуться в пролом. Они затянули боевую песню, что какофонией резала слух.  
Дональд сражался мечом и кинжалом, уклоняясь от разъярённых штыковых атак. Солдаты привыкли к битвам на расстоянии, поэтому не впечатлили Мрачного Жнеца искусством фехтовать. Грим десятками отправлял вопящих ублюдков к Тёмным Богам, пока впереди не загромыхало стальное чудовище. "Леман Русс" дал залп и расширил проём, чтобы проехать. Град осколков пробарабанил по мерцающей завесе. Прежде чем заговорили тяжёлые болтеры, Грим повернулся к выжившим:  
– Отступаем ко второй линии!  
Чтобы выкопать траншеи, жителям Винтесры пришлось разбить выложенные булыжниками дороги, зато на пути к королевскому дворцу, где прятались дети, старики и немощные, появился противотанковый ров. На бегу Дональд поднял громкоговоритель и предупредил об отходе. Королевские глашатаи подхватили приказ и условными мелодиями разнесли его по развалинам крепостных стен. Войска отступили. Вот только останавливаться на следующем оборонительном рубеже никто не спешил. Защитники, чудом выжившие в резне, бежали куда глаза глядят.  
– Стоять, трусы! Битва ещё не проиграна! Назад!  
Немногие вняли призыву. Могучий мужчина воткнул знамя перед рвом. Трёхрогий торен на белом поле бил копытом и выпускал струи горячего воздуха из носа. Отступающие остановились в нерешительности, и некоторые даже остались в траншеи. Защитники ещё отстреливались некоторое время, пока пехоту еретиков не поддержали танки, которые наводнили город. Взрывы снарядов прижали стрелков, перемешали небо и землю. Многие стали пятиться и боязливо переглядываться. Настал миг, когда только по-настоящему героический поступок мог воодушевить.  
– Как тебя зовут, солдат? – спросил Грим знаменосца.  
– Гидеон, посланник.  
– Можно взять стяг?  
– Конечно! Вы заслуживаете нести его больше меня!  
Дональд вздохнул и почувствовал нервную дрожь. Организм понял намерения хозяина и, словно электрическим током, предупредил о глупости задуманного. Однако Грим отлично знал, что порой инстинкты нужно перебарывать. Дональд перемахнул через бруствер и схватил знамя.  
– За Куэс и возлюбленного монарха!  
Он снова молод. Застывает на мгновение от нахлынувших воспоминаний, но потом бросается в раскалённый горн ожесточённого сражения.  
Морские разбойники разбили ополченцев и разогнали кавалерию. Ржут кони, которым подрубили ноги. Стонут раненые, которых режут без всякого милосердия. Королевские войска бегут и только молодой десятник, который ещё не прожил и шестнадцати зим бежит на наступающую орду.  
– У-р-р-р-а-а-а!  
Юноша, как никогда прежде, ощущает в себе силы перебить хоть целую армию варваров. Трусы оборачиваются и видят, что Грим не кланяется стрелам. Десятник рвётся прямо на окровавленных великанов, отбрасывая их с пути.  
Королевские войска возвращаются в битву и опрокидывают захватчиков, а Дональд переносится в действительность. Он втыкает древко в пасть звероподобного мутанта, а потом глядит на медленно ползущий танк. Искрит генератор пустотного щита, и купол пропадает.  
"Никто не победит Мрачного Жнеца!"  
Дональд режёт пехотинцев, рубит ствол тяжёлого болтера, взбирается на спонсон и прыгает к башне. Дональд истекает кровью из многочисленных ран и падает.  
"Никто не победит Мрачного Жнеца… кроме него самого", – Грим вонзает силовой клинок в место, где хранятся снаряды боевой машины.  
Вражеский "Леман Русс" взрывается, а Гидеон, простой кабатчик, подымает защитников, которые узрели поразительное бесстрашие, в контратаку.  
Дональд погиб с улыбкой на обожжённом лице. В отражении единственного уцелевшего глаза чёрные десантные капсулы с серебряными крестами падали на город.

13  
Вторая рота Крестоносцев высадилась в северной части Бретанцины-III, на землях Страткладской Империи. Кровавая Стая, банда мутантов-рапторов, перемахнула через глубокие рвы с кольями, высокие стены Гаэллики, столицы государства, и развлекалась с мирным населением, пока предатели Астра Милитарум гибли, осаждая крепость. Рапторы коршунами налетали на обезумевших от страха горожан. Рвали когтями, пробивали черепа клювами, хватали и сбрасывали с высоты, будто во время охоты на черепах. Звонкий клёкот стал для большинства горожан последним услышанным звуком. Когда гвардейцы-предатели сломили, наконец, сопротивление, то обнаружили разорённый некрополь на месте некогда оживленного города. Пылали дома, по улицам бежали алые ручьи, на заборах и с парапетов свисали гирлянды внутренних органов.  
Однако за преступлением, рано или поздно, следует наказание.  
"Громовые Ястребы" промчались над Гаэлликой. С небес спустились рыцари в доспехах цвета темнейшей из ночей. Воины только что вышли из боёв на орбите, и ярость в крови всё ещё обжигала.  
Тристан Мальдонадо, сержант командного отделения, едва поспевал за капитаном, что не знал усталости в убийстве еретиков и сожжении нечистых. Глядя на опустошение, командир второй роты остолбенел на миг – не каждый способен пережить зрелище оскверненного родительского дома – а потом настоящим цунами обрушился на побережье предателей.  
Из дома с чадящей крышей на пути Тристана высыпали мародёры, сжимая туго набитые мешки. Крестоносец не стал тратить на мерзавцев освящённые снаряды. Тристан проломил первому череп рукоятью болт-пистолета. Второй развалился на две половины под завывания цепного меча. Последняя пара попыталась спастись бегством, но Тристан нагнал и раздавил еретиков как насекомых.  
Сержант вышел на рыночную площадь и едва успел отступить, когда танки предателей развернули башни и встретили космических десантников разнообразнейшей смертью: "Гибельный Волк" выдохнул ядовитый туман, "Адская Гончая" окатила пламенем ближайший дом, а "Дьявольский Пёс" испарил капитана второй роты. Крестоносцы отхлынули, ошеломлённые смертью прославленного воителя.  
– Соберитесь, братья! – Бальтазар Хаак первым опомнился и повернулся к Тристану. – Веди нас!  
Мальдонадо посмотрел другу в глаза и кивнул.  
– Обходишь площадь и врываешься в ряды пехоты. Отвлекаешь стрелков, чтобы танки развернули башни. Билл, Чарли, Дезмонд, прорывайтесь к технике. Остальные обеспечивают прикрытие.  
Сказано-сделано. На площади запылали обломки боевых машин и завыли в агонии умирающие еретики.  
Крестоносцы не успели перезарядить оружие, когда с небес упала Кровавая Стая. Чудовища клекотали и свистели. Рвали доспехи и пожирали жертв заживо.  
Тристан защитился болт-пистолетом, но враг выбил оружие. Мальдонадо скрестил цепной меч с когтями раптора в веере искр. Он пригляделся и понял, что оружие мутанта стало продолжением руки и покрылось чёрной плотью. Чудовище отбросило Ангела Смерти и только самоотверженный рывок Бальтазара спас от гибели. Хаак потерял в схватке левый протез, но вонзил нападавшему боевой нож в глазницу. Тристан поднялся, и, спина к спине с молодым воином, они защищались от мерзких пародий на космический десант, пока не подошли подкрепления. Грозный воитель с ликом Анатолийского Странника рассёк алебардой одного птицеподобного мутанта и смял шлем другому.  
– Капеллан-секутор… вы, как всегда, вовремя, – Тристан повалился на спину, обессиленный многочисленными ранами.

14  
Эллисон Грус оставил развалины города в руках Тристана, когда тот пришёл в себя, а сам собрал небольшую команду и отправился по следам Кровавой Стаи, что одни избежали ярости Крестоносцев. "Носорог" трясся по заснеженной дороге в горы, а бойцы сидели на крыше и всматривались в ослепительный белоснежный горизонт.  
Крестоносцы охотились на зверей со всей возможной осторожностью. Эллисон не позволял воинам терять бдительность, даже когда от беспримерной жестокости еретиков в отношении горцев пальцы сами по себе сжимались в кулаки. Грус не ощущал ненависти к Кровавой Стае и не позволял другим это недостойное, грешное чувство.  
– Они – глупцы, сбитые с толку обещаниями славы, могущества и вечной жизни. Пожалейте и простите несчастных. Подарите им покой, – так говорил капеллан.  
Порой на пути попадались мины и ловушки – охота затягивалась.  
"Носорог" остановился у врат в третье поселение. Крестоносцы обошли деревню, а потом пробрались внутрь. Глядя на деревянные дома с треугольными крышами, загоны для скота, кузницы на открытом воздухе, Эллисон вспоминал жизнь, которая осталась далеко позади.  
"Ты проделал воистину невероятный путь. От вечно голодного мальчишки, который выжил только благодаря злобе – о... как мы были злы, – и до сверхчеловека, священника и обладателя подарка самого Императора!"  
Грус почувствовал противное тепло тщеславия и прочёл про себя молитву о смирении. Капеллан сильнее обхватил "Гаргулью" и двинулся дальше между домов опустошенного поселения.  
Алебарда ничуть не изменилась с тех пор, как перешла от Флориана к Эллисону, хотя оружейники ордена настаивали на придании ей благородных черт имперского орла. Грус запретил.  
"Всё-таки, память".  
Кроме того, капеллан не хотел ссориться с неистовым духом оружия. Они только сработались, и Эллисон перестал ощущать неловкость в обращении с алебардой.  
Засада.  
Сначала рапторы подорвали "Носорог", потом обрушились на охотников. Их оказалось куда больше, чем предполагал капеллан-секутор. Кроме мутантов в рядах Кровавой Стаи были ещё и Когти Варпа, которые разорвали ткань пространства и принесли с собой запах серы и жаркий свет преисподней.  
Демоны мерцали в темноте, обитали одновременно в двух мирах и перемещались между ними рывками, чтобы запутать жертв.  
Ночь грохотала болтерами, стрекотала боевыми кличами чудовищ, похожих на птиц, сияла взрывами гранат и раскалёнными дюзами прыжковых ранцев. Рушились стены посёлка, переворачивались телеги, вспыхивали дома. Эллисон бился холодно, даже отрешённо, как механизм, промасленный и отлично налаженный.  
Шаг назад. Раптор пролетает мимо. Его голова падает и катится под ноги капеллана-секутора.  
Выставленные для защиты когти ломаются. Грус обратным движением протыкает еретика, поднимает тяжёлую тушу и обрушивает на землю.  
Атакует следующего раптора. Мутант пятится и не рискует отбивать сокрушительные выпады, памятуя об участи собрата. Он взмывает в небо, но тут же падает, так как Грус ловит еретика крюком за ногу и тянет изо всех сил. Капеллан ломает грудную клетку врагу шаром-противовесом.  
Грус оглядывается и понимает, что остался один, а десяток хищных птиц смотрит на него с крыш домов поблизости.  
Самый крупный Коготь Варпа прощебетал что-то неразборчиво. Ближайший раптор перевёл чириканье на низкий готик.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, имперский пёс, чьё оружие держишь?  
– "Гаргулья" – оружие презираемых ничтожеств, Повелителей Ночи, – Эллисон медленно кружил, обдумывал, что станет делать дальше.  
– Это алебарда Кнаркса, одного из самых славных Чернецов Принца Воронов! – переводил раптор "язык" старейшины.  
– Теперь "Гаргулья" снова служит Императору, омываясь кровью Его врагов.  
"Заберу ещё троих, может быть, четверых, если повезёт", – подумал Эллисон.  
– За прикосновение к реликвии мы сорвём плоть с костей и размотаем кишки по всей деревне.  
Когти Варпа растворились в пурпурном мерцании перехода, а рапторы бросились на жертву, рассекая крупные снежинки, которыми природа укрывала бойню от впечатлительного взора.  
Сокрушающий удар рассёк руки и грудь нападающего. Потом Грус воткнул остриё алебарды в линзу визора второго раптора.  
Капеллан-секутор сражается славно, но не успевает поразить всех. Ещё миг и...  
Внезапно Кольцо Дорна на пальце ожило и обожгло. В сиянии, что обращает ночь в день, капеллан услышал проклятья и крики боли.  
Эллисон повернулся. Среди обезображенных останков еретиков во мраке растворяются три силуэта. Длинноволосый великан с пылающим мечом; воитель с чертами лица, будто бы высеченными из камня и Ангел Смерти в тактических доспехах дредноута со щитом и копьём.  
Прежние владельцы кольца салютовали Эллисону и пропали вместе с жаром, что расплавил латную перчатку и сжёг плоть пальца до кости.  
Грус упал на колени и начал молиться так истово, как никогда прежде.

Ведь нет неподходящего места для служения Императору, как и мыслей, с помощью которых нельзя выразить любовь к нему.  
Так говорил примас.

15  
Рапторы Кровавой Стаи повредили доспехи Эллисона, поэтому до Гаэллики капеллан-секутор добрался пешком, без возможности как-то связаться с братьями. К тому времени его уже успели записать в список пропавших без вести. Кроме радости от возвращения прославленного героя возникла ещё одна неотложная причина, из-за которой Крестоносцы надеялись на то, что Эллисон жив. Грус не успел ни слова поведать о явлении чудо, а его уже отправили на "Шарлеруа".  
На капитанском мостике боевой баржи капеллана ждал Сиуф ди Раймонд, который, как оказалось, теперь исполнял обязанности магистра. Всегда спокойный и рассудительный священнослужитель дрожал от негодования.  
– Ты подозревал Возрождённых в Ереси?!  
– Что?!  
Сиуф потряс распечатанным посланием перед лицом Эллисона.  
– Указ главы Ордо Еретикус!  
Грус скривился.  
– То, что Бертран Капэти дорвался до власти – большая беда для всех. Способы вести войну у Возрождённых… своеобразные, но без доказательств, которых, как я понимаю, в этой промокашке нет, я не поверю обвинению.  
– То есть предательство возможно?!  
– Сиуф, брат, разве действия Возрождённых не говорят сами за себя?! Бог-Император!  
Наступила тишина. Примас потерпел поражение в молчаливом противостоянии и отвёл взгляд.  
– Трон! Как жаль, что Маргат ранен. Столько всего навалилось, а ведь ещё не закончился война!  
– Что с магистром?  
– Маргат – могучий воин, но ты сам знаешь, всегда найдётся кто-то сильнее. Выпотрошили магистра. Он вернётся одним из Древних. Когда? На этот вопрос никто из апотекариев и технодесантников ответить не может.  
– Кто нам угрожает кроме банд?  
– Глава Инквизиции велел уничтожить миры Возрождённых. Кровавые Кости с готовностью покинули порты.  
– Это ещё кто?  
– Капитул потомков Горгона, известный карательными операциями, проведением геноцидов и ксеноцидов.  
Наступила тишина. Сиуф ди Раймонд ждал совета от друга. Обычно Эллисон долго раздумывал перед тем, как сказать важные слова. Однако на этот раз Кольцо Дорна наполнило капеллана уверенностью. Оно сузилось и ещё глубже врезалось в плоть Груса, оттого Эллисон ощущал желания духа реликвии отчётливее.  
– Мы объявим планету своей собственностью. Возрождённые погибли, их посланники наверняка тоже сложили головы в битвах. Никто не станет возражать. Пусть Кровавые Кости приходят, – капеллан-секутор дотронулся до горячего металла проснувшегося артефакта, – и узнают, что жечь беззащитных и противостоять нам – не одно и то же! Мы – дорниты! Не отступать! Не сдаваться!

16  
Дамиана Рунг постучалась в дверь кельи магистра. Она не нашла Флориана в тронном зале, поэтому по совету Сангвиния отправилась в личные покои.  
– Войдите.  
"Просто. Даже слишком", – Дамиана обвела взглядом обстановку. – "Кроме…"  
Генетор вздрогнула. Древний фолиант, что лежал на столе, всегда вызывал у Дамианы неосознанную тревогу. Не из-за материала обложки. Тлетворная аура разила ужасом. По роду занятий генетор часто имела дело с покойниками, но даже в крематории или морге не было столь густой вони смерти.  
– Здравствуй, Дамиана, – добродушно улыбнулся Флориан и захлопнул книгу.  
Мерзость схлынула, но тревога никуда не подевалась. Магистр не надел маску. Веселость в голосе плохо сочеталась с бесчисленными рубцами, воспалённой плотью у имплантатов, следами ожогов, грубым сращиванием синтетической кожи с родной и глубокими морщинами.  
– Здравствуйте, магистр.  
– Присаживайся, пожалуйста, – Дескин уступил стул гостье, а сам пересел на кровать.  
Обстановка несколько разрядилась, когда Рунг представила себя со стороны.  
"Девочка за родительским столом. Ноги до пола не достают".  
– Как вы и приказывали…  
– Как я просил, – ещё раз улыбнулся Дескин.  
– Как ты и просил, Флориан, геносемя погружено на "Межзвёздный Скиталец". Зоман опробует сейчас новую оболочку, поэтому не смог подойти, но он тоже выполнил все… просьбы. Крепость-монастырь пуст.  
– Прекрасно, Дамиана. Спасибо за труды. Возрождённые не прошли бы свой путь без тебя.  
– Говоришь так, словно эта война – последняя, – пришёл черед уже генетору улыбнуться, пусть и неуверенно.  
Флориан не поддержал, остался предельно собранным.  
– Неужели капитул не выдержит испытания?!  
– Не знаю, Дамиана, – пожал плечами Флориан. – Слишком много разных вероятностей, поэтому по совету предшественника, – магистр указал рукой на книгу, обернутую человеческой кожей, – бросил гиблое дело. Да поможет нам Император.  
Воцарилось молчание.  
Флориан достал из шкафа шуруповёрт, бледную маску и прикрепил её к разъёмам имплантатов.  
– Кстати, как поживают научные труды? Успела завершить?  
Дамиана отвлеклась от неприятных мыслей и встряхнулась.  
– Да, распространила их через посланников капитула и своих немногочисленных знакомых. Под псевдонимами, разумеется.  
– Как приняли?  
– На Готе за труд по трансплантации мне присвоили звание магоса кузни. Записи же по анатомии Ангелов Смерти и манипуляции с геносеменем признали еретическими и наложили на них запрет.  
– Зато в другом, куда более мрачном месте, эти исследования встретили прямо противоположное мнение, не так ли?  
Дамиана застыла.  
"Откуда он знает?!"  
– Не переживай, у всех есть тайны. Твою, я узнал случайно, но не злюсь. Сам грешен.  
Генетор не ответила, до сих пор ошеломлённая услышанным.  
– Мне важно одно: успела ли ты исправить то геносемя Возрождённых, что отправляется в новый дом?  
– Безумие станет реже сопровождать преобразование. Изменения я не смогла убрать… но значительно замедлила их! Обширные мутации… Как у первых поколений, наступят только спустя столетия.  
– Хорошо. Дай Бог-Император время и удачу, чтобы ты смогла завершить работу.  
Дамиана поклонилась и отправилась к Зоману. Магос-ремесленник громыхал боевым скафандром и походил на стального горбатого паука.  
– Теперь я более чем готов к возвращению домой! Тренировочный бой с кузнецами закончился в мою пользу.  
– Не хочу обидеть, Зоман, но схватки насмерть проходят иначе, тем более с Астартес.  
– Пока не проверишь – не узнаешь.  
Дамиана не стала переубеждать коллегу, который переполнился воинственным настроением.  
– Поговорила с магистром. Напугал меня некоторой обречённостью.  
– Обречённостью?! Флориан?  
– Да, понимаю, звучит дико.  
– Возрождённые ещё не проигрывали войн. Кроме… кроме того случая с орками.  
– Видишь, Зоман. Они уязвимы, и мы тоже.  
– Боишься? Не упрекаю, ни в коем случае. Мы всё-таки не солдаты.  
– Нет. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты сохранил кое-что.  
Генетор сняла с шеи цилиндр, размером с гильзу крупнокалиберного стаббера, и положила медальон в один из раскрытых механодендритов магоса-ремесленника.  
– Образцы тканей моего настоящего тела, – Дамиана блеснула разноцветными глазами, – как ты уже, наверное, понял, всё что видишь – не дар родителей, а нажитое в течение веков добро. Ещё внутри цилиндра описание одного любопытного технического процесса.  
Стальной паук отправил цилиндр в пасть, чем поразил генетора. Зоман заметил это и поспешил объяснить:  
– Там у меня самое защищённое место.  
– Ясно.  
– Для чего подарок?  
– Если на Готе… ну ты понимаешь. Что-то случится…  
– Баг тебе на язык! Мы всех победим!  
– Хуже не будет.

17  
Мир-улей Гот давно зарылся в пески. На поверхности остались только ракетные шахты противокосмической обороны, полигоны для испытаний, космодром и вход в подземелье, окружённый несколькими линиями бункеров.  
Нечестивая техника и пехота тёмных механикумов высадились в раскинувшемся на многие километры космодроме. Сплав стали и демонической плоти ужасал. Кровопускатели Кхорна, пойманные и переделанные проклятыми магосами, стали ещё смертоноснее за счёт встроенных гранатомётов и ракетных ранцев. По полю боя перемещались самодвижущиеся катапульты, метавшие ядра с ядом чумоносцев, которых приковали внутри машин. Небеса разрезали крикуны Тзинча с бомбами и ракетами в спонсонах. Впереди войска скакали изверги Слаанеш, окованные адамантием и керамитом.  
Тёмные механикумы мира-кузни Тауда Те Наданн гордились искусством сращивать призрачную материю с вполне осязаемыми металлами. Титаны Легио Фомор ещё не высадились, поэтому демоническое войско сопровождали только увитые механодендритами изверги, разнообразные медные насекомые исполинских размеров и истребители, преобразованные Варпом в драконов.  
Посреди демонической орды разорвались снаряды "Сотрясателей", сверхтяжёлой артиллерии второй кадианской бронетанковой дивизии. Тысячи демонов отправлялись обратно в Варп, разорванные в клочья, но чернокнижники Тауда Те Наданн призывали ещё больше чудовищ на их место.  
Чумные ядра ударили по бункерам. Прочнейшая сталь ржавела и рассыпалась от малейшего порыва ветра. Крикуны Тзинча и реактивные кровопускатели осыпали обороняющихся снарядами, а тяжёлая кавалерия устремилась в проломы, разбрасывая скитариев.  
Ударные группы Возрождённых Из Пепла сплотились вокруг пушек "Пламя Грома" и медленно, но верно, выпрямляли фронт, огненным валом низвергая демонических кентавров. Опустошители и дозорные перекрывали проломы в бастионах ураганом болт-снарядов и ракет, пока кузнецы разворачивали турели "Тарантул". Ангелы Смерти отправлялись к новой цели, а автоматические орудия последовательно уничтожали один демонический отряд за другим.  
Своевременные и точные действия маршала Птичьи Кости, одного из самых талантливых офицеров капитула, похоронили надежды проклятых магосов на быструю победоносную войну. Сопротивление оказалось настолько ожесточённым, что погибшие демоны не успевали раствориться и вернуться в Море Душ, поэтому у оборонительной линии росли горы трупов исчадий преисподней, которым радовались только бесчисленные нурглинги, что копошились в мертвечине.  
Командиры воинства Тауда Те Наданн кричали и ругались, чтобы Легио Фомор поспешили с высадкой, но защитники первой линии внезапно отступили из разрушенной сети редутов. Демоническое войско взвыло и ринулось в погоню, когда магосы Гот удивили крупным козырем.  
У укрытий из песка выбирались существа, непохожие ни на космических десантников, ни на скитариев. Металлические скелеты с кровавым сиянием глаз встряхивали оружие и бесстрашно шли на орду чудовищ. В стальных воителей стреляли, их рвали на части, но чудо Тёмных Веков Технологий, словно не замечая безумия бойни вокруг, собирали себя заново и возвращались в строй. Перебороть и обратить в прах андроидов Кладовой стоило проклятым магосам большой крови и нескольких часов.  
Войско Тауда Те Наданн прорвалось к последней линии обороны только на следующей день. Война едва вспыхнула, а орда демонов уже значительно поредела. Магосы косились на предводителя – Бэйна Сантано. Они хотели поквитаться с псами Лживого Императора, но понимали, что ослабели, а ведь на поле даже не появились титаны Легио Статики. Ещё не поздно было отступить, но сдерживала договорённость с Железными Воинами, а Бэйн не мог вернуться на Медренгард, не отомстив за смерть Гоибния.  
Сантано сжал кулаки и приказал биться дальше.

18  
На орбите мира-кузни шло сражение не менее ожесточённое, чем у входа в подземелье Гот. Однако никто не мог взять верх, хотя потери в судах с обеих сторон шли на десятки. Капитаны кораблей Тауда Те Наданн бросили все силы, чтобы прикрыть ковчеги с Легио Фомор, однако угроза появилась с тыла. Столь малая, что летучие дома титанов даже не совершили манёвры уклонения.  
Небольшой эскадренный миноносец пронёсся между разрывов многотонных макро-снарядов и излучения выстрелов орудий "Нова". "Старый Сокол" и "Громовые Ястребы" атаковали ведущий ковчег, чтобы замедлить высадку Легио Фомор.  
Лина Кансе, лучший офицер артиллерии Возрождённых Из Пепла, а ныне капитан эскадренного миноносца, сделала свой лучший выстрел. Абордажные торпеды потянулись к цели. Ответный залп уничтожил наглецов, но ударные группы Ангелов Смерти и магосов уже устремились на капитанский мостик ведущего ковчега, чтобы захватить управление.  
Отряд следовал за колонной Зомана. В одной руке магос-ремесленник сжимал силовой топор, с лезвием, которое походило на священную шестерню, в другой ростовой грозовой щит. Из-за плеч торчали раскалённые стволы тяжёлого болтера и мульти-мелты, а три пары ног перестукивали по полу в ритме чечётки. Зоман преобразился и теперь бесстрашно принимал на себя огонь аугментированных кибердемонов и одержимых сервиторов. Дамиана Рунг вместе с дозорными прикрывали команду от атак с тыла. Магосы отправились на штурм по просьбе Птичьих Костей, так как требовались все, кто смог бы пережить пламя битвы и управиться с космическим кораблём.  
Тёмные механикумы защищали мостик особенно яростно. Громадные герольды Кхорна метали снаряды, раздутые гнилые шары зверей Нургла извергали отраву из разбрызгивателей, демонетты смеялись и перемещались в пространстве на встроенных телепортах.  
Зоман в ответ давил, рассекал и крушил проклятых топором и щитом. Стволы заплечных орудий красные и настолько горячие, что на них даже смотреть жарко.  
Щёлкнул опустевший тяжёлый болтер. Плазма сверкнула на пустотном щите магоса-ремесленника. Взорвалась мульти-мелта. Дамиана заметила стрелка и выстрелом из дугового ружья сожгла его.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла перешли к рукопашному бою. Ангелы Смерти падали один за другим в остервенелых мимолётных столкновениях с полумеханическими демонами.  
Вспышка молний. Демонетта появилась прямо перед носом генетора. Уродливая клешня переламывает её ружьё. Следующий удар отбросил генетора. Дамиана скрестила руки и закрылась от чудовища, когда один из молодых дозорных попал ножом в висок демонетте. Генетор не успела поблагодарить за спасение, в следующее мгновение юноша погиб во взрыве.  
Кибердемон повернулся к магосу-ремесленнику и осыпал стального паука снарядами.  
Зоман отбросил обломки щита, перехватил топор руками и механодендритами. Он нанёс настолько могучий удар, что лезвие священной шестерни пронеслось сквозь адамантий, бугры красных мышц, переплетения отвратительных внутренних органов и едкий ихор.  
Две половины чудовища растворились в воздухе, и на палубу упали только искусственные приращения.  
Тёмный механикум в отместку выстрелил из гравитонного ружья и превратил Зомана в вывернутый наизнанку металлический шар.  
Упал последний воин Возрождённых, облитый выжимкой из самых страшных ядов зверя Нургла.  
Дамиана спряталась за изрешечённой панелью управления.  
"Постреляли от души, баг бы меня побрал! Похоже, выбора нет", – генетор вытащила из патронташа шприц с чёрной жидкостью.  
Внутри жил Дамианы давно не было крови, только искусственный состав, что охранял организм от старости и болезней. Теперь генетор изменила пропорции некоторых веществ и добавила новые. Дамиана ещё не испытывала сыворотку, но время утекало сквозь пальцы, и генетор отчётливо различала тяжёлое дыхание чудовищ вокруг. Она воткнула шприц в шею. Сыворотка на основе геносемени Возрождённых Из Пепла и крови поклонников Дагона разбежался по всему телу. Дамиана почувствовала невероятную боль, словно собиралась лопнуть.  
Чудовища на мостике услышали крик агонии. Наращенные кости едва выдерживали рост мускулатуры, растянутые по методике портиспанских культов сухожилия наливались чёрным цветом, яд кипел в венах.  
Сражаясь с чудовищами, рискуешь стать чудовищем, и теперь демоны встретили противника не менее ужасного. Панцирная броня Дамианы лопнула вслед за одеждой. Руки удлинились, обросли плавниками, когтями, а кожа покрылась чешуёй. Генетор разорвала демонов на куски, а механикуму прежде, чем раздавить в лапах голову, выдернула все механодендриты. После Дамиана бросилась к Зоману, чей глазной имплантат ещё не угас.  
– Впечатляет! Сможешь вернуться к первоначальному облику? – спросил магос-ремесленник.  
– Сомневаюсь, – ответила Дамиана. – Но ничего страшного. Всегда можно вырастить новое тело. Сохранился бы мозг. Ты с кораблём управишься в таком состоянии? Я этими лапами ничего не сделаю, – она показала Зоману толстые пальцы с длинными загнутыми когтями.  
– Помоги освободиться от металлолома.  
Дамиана вырвала корпус и голову магоса-ремесленника из плена искорёженного железа, а потом перенесла Зомана к трону капитана корабля.  
Поднялась пара изломанных механодендритов магоса-ремесленника, и ковчег Легио Фомор вместо того, чтобы отправить в полёт капсулы с титанами стал разворачиваться к остальным кораблям. Заговорили орудия, и эскадра Легио рассредоточилась. К тому времени, как экипаж ковчега вернул управление над кораблём, нашествие было обречено.  
Магосы Гота подготовили к сражению благословенные машины Легио Статики.

19  
Створки врат в подземелье дрогнули и поползли в стороны. Взвыл от напряжения грузовой лифт. На поверхность планеты поднималось нечто невероятное. Титан класса "Полководец" под названием Дедушка Бедняка заревел, когда заметил демонические орды, что заполонили укрепления. Железный Герцог, принцип богоподобной боевой машины, едва сдерживал её от неистовой стрельбы до того, как та полностью выберется из подземелья. Грохот. Грузовой лифт остановился.  
Бог ступил на землю. Многометровый стальной великан, который наводил ужас на всех врагов Империума без всяких исключений. Самая крепкая броня, самое смертоносное вооружение. Левиафан, что сошёл со страниц книг, посвященных верованиям древней Терры.  
Благородный сияющий рыцарь в расцветке чёрно-белого поля для регицида, вооружённый мегаболтером "Вулкан" и мелта-пушкой. На крепких плечах Дедушка Бедняка нёс пусковую установку "Апокалипсис".  
Личный номер 105 на броне стал знаком, даже магическим символом, который оберегал титана от поражения уже несколько тысячелетий, а синий дым труб производств Тангиры-III украшал гербовой щит у кабины.  
Дедушка Бедняка величаво осмотрел демоническое войско, что чёрным морем протянулось от космодрома, а потом поделился своим теплом. Волны огня алыми кольцами расходились вокруг входа в подземелье.  
Железный Герцог убедился в том, что очистил путь, а потом отдал следующую команду. "Полководец" сделал шаг по оплавленному чёрному зеркалу пустыни.  
Грузовой лифт пополз во тьму за следующим богом Легио Статики, а Дедушка Бедняка стал неторопливо очищать поверхность планеты от болезнетворных паразитов, словно Крестовый Поход Септика ещё не завершился.  
Вражеский полководец бросил в атаку все резервы. Звено проклятых драконов устремилось на титана.  
Маршал Птичьи Кости переглянулся с выжившими членами командного отделения  
– Ну что, парни? Полетаем?  
Последний "Громовой Ястреб" приземлился за руинами. Опалённый, с пробитой кабиной, забрызганной изнутри кровью, изодранными крыльями – настоящий ветеран собачьих схваток.  
"Мы выглядим не лучше".  
Великолепная семёрка выживших запрыгнула на рампу. Космические десантники пополнили боезапас, сменили оружие, которое вышло из строя, и прикрепили прыжковые ранцы. Они успели высадиться как раз вовремя, когда крикуны Тзинча пробили отверстие в голове титана, чтобы проникнуть внутрь и перебить команду.  
Титан тем временем уже почти добрался до космодрома, прижигая гнойную рану демонического нашествия. Подавители шума всё ещё работали, но Птичьи Кости всё равно ничего не слышал, кроме свиста мелта-пушки и грома "Вулкана". Маршал расстрелял несколько крикунов из плазменного пистолета, а потом нырнул в пробоину головы титана.  
Птичьи Кости успел перерубить демонетту перед тем, как она растерзала бы принцепса. Чудовище облило последнего зловонной дымящейся кровью, но Железный Герцог даже не дёрнулся. Он считал, что плоть слаба, а поэтому давно поменял родное тело на крепкую машину. Едкий ихор снял только краску и несколько миллиметров брони.  
– Не отвлекайтесь, Железный Герцог.  
– И не собирался, маршал. Я всё просчитал. У вас была фора в несколько секунд. Теперь, если хотите завершить битву победой, спешите на крышу.  
"Эх, ты, внучок, разве так надо благодарить?" – принцепс и имплантатом не мигнул, когда услышал голос Духа Машины в голове.  
Птичьи Кости подпрыгнул, подтянулся и запустил прыжковый ранец, чтобы взлететь на могучие плечи титана. Боевые братья рассредоточились по обшивке и приготовились к стрельбе.  
Дедушка Бедняка громил десантные транспорты Тауда Те Наданн и превращал захватчиков в кашу из ржавого металла и кровавой пасты. Площадка, на которой расположился отряд Возрождённых, дрожала всякий раз, когда титан атаковал. Устоять было сложно.  
Звено из пяти драконов взвыло реактивными двигателями и выпустило ракеты.  
– Завеса, живо! – навстречу угрозе устремились потоки плазмы, струи мелта-ружей и осколочные снаряды.  
Ракеты потянулись на тепло и разорвались, не долетев до титана. Противник пронёсся мимо, расстреляв двух братьев из автоматических орудий. Птичьи Кости выругался, подхватил выпущенный ракетомёт и зарядил его бронебойным снарядом.  
– "Громовой Ястреб-9-2", вы где?! Питер, сачкуешь!  
– Секунду, маршал. Сел на правом плече. Ремонтирую "птичку".  
– Нет у тебя секунды! Поднимайся!  
Очередной налёт опалил и ещё сильнее вспорол голову титану. Дедушка Бедняка попытался самостоятельно разобраться с налётчиками, но только потратил драгоценные снаряды. Драконы ловко уклонялись от раскалённой смерти.  
– Маршал, в чём дело? – раздался металлический лязг голоса принцепса в вокс-приёмнике.  
– Работаем, – Птичьи Кости прижал ракетомёт к груди и перекатился, чтобы уйти от очереди крупнокалиберных снарядов.  
Маршал привстал на колено и запустил ракету почти вертикально. Дракон дернулся, задымился и штопором ушёл вниз.  
Четвёрка драконов развернулась для атаки. Маршал запустил ракету навстречу, но пилоты выполнили мёртвую петлю и ушли от угрозы. Однако никто из них не обратил внимания на взлетевший "Громовой Ястреб". Сразу две машины столкнулись, когда ураган болт-снарядов ослепил чудовищ. Ещё один дракон исчез во вспышке взрыва от главного орудия десантного челнока. Последнее чудовище вцепилось в кабину "Громового Ястреба" и потянуло его вниз. Дракон выдернул пилота и отбросил челнок в сторону. Пережевывая добычу, чудовище приземлилось неподалёку от выживших десантников.  
Глаза горят адским огнём, широкие крылья, словно ночь, сменяют день, хвост, усеянный шипами, стегает обшивку Дедушки Бедняка. Наездник на шее дракона очередями стреляет из болтера.  
Маршал бросил опустевший ракетомёт, схватил грозовой щит боевого брата и вскинул защиту перед потоком пламени, что вырывалось из пасти чудовища. Дракон расплавил пару Возрождённых. Рвал и метал в кровожадном бешенстве.  
Маршал подбежал, уклонился от замаха, но не успел отсечь лапу чудовищу. Дракон смёл десантника резким и хлёстким ударом шипастого хвоста.  
Птичьи Кости едва не упал с крыши. В последний миг взвёл цепной меч и пробороздил обшивку, но закрепился. Маршал подтянулся, перевалился и распластался, тяжело дыша.  
Удар смял кирасу и расколол костяной панцирь. Птичьи Кости прорычал проклятья и поднялся. Маршал снова побежал к дракону, пока тот отвлёкся на убийство последнего боевого брата. Птичьи Кости вонзил меч в шею дракона и пилил, пока рогатая голова не упала под ноги, хотя наездник не прекращал стрельбу.  
– Как же вы надоели, Возрождённые! – Бэйн Сантано спрыгнул из седла поверженного чудовища. – Я тебя выпотрошу, сосунок! Пожалеешь, что встал у меня на пути!  
Маршал перекинул цепной меч в левую руку и выставил изувеченную болт-снарядами конечность в качестве защиты. Железный Воин поднял секиру.  
– Просто спрыгни вниз, коротышка, иначе умрёшь в мучениях.  
– Много… говоришь… ублюдок, – Птичьи Кости пошатывался, но мешал Перекованному добраться до принцепса.  
Долг поддерживал жизнь в изорванном теле.  
– Железо внутри! Железо снаружи!  
Десантники столкнулись. Птичьи Кости уклонялся от зубодробительных ударов и уверенно встречал скользящие взмахи, несмотря на многочисленные раны. Перекованный рычал от злости, он не ожидал от калеки такой прыти. Однако маршал всё равно слабел с каждым мгновением. Осколки костей панциря изрезали слишком много внутренних органов. Глаза закрылись сами по себе, и только острейшая боль разбудила погибающего. Сантано отсёк левую руку маршала в плече, поймал обронённый цепной меч и вонзил в живот. Бэйн приподнял противника и пригвоздил его к остывающей туше железного дракона.  
– Какая неожиданность! – Сантано сорвал маску со шлема Птичьих Костей. – Волчонок, значит! Знаешь, давным-давно я шёл за Императором, чтобы очистить галактику от чужаков и мутантов, таких как ты. Некоторые задачи, которые ставил передо мной труп-на-троне так и не изменились. С удовольствием покончу с тобой!  
Сантано выдирал зубы маршалу, чтобы собрать позже отличное ожерелье на память.  
– Скажи, сосунок, стоят твои мучения это сраного Империума?! Твоя смерть и доблесть для этого мерзкого, подыхающего государства – ничто!  
Птичьи Кости выдохнул что-то неразборчиво.  
– Погромче, коротышка, лёгкие я тебе пока не выдрал, так что напрягись.  
– Ошиб… ошибаешьшя, – маршал захлебнулся в смехе, а потом затих.  
– Зараза! Я ещё даже не начал! Оживай, оживай! Проклятье!  
Перекованный повернулся, чтобы спуститься к принцепсу и покончить с угрозой Дедушки Бедняка, но застыл, поражённый зрелищем. Небо наполнилось десятками различных звездолётов, окрашенных цветами кровавого заката и лазури. Звено вертких и молниеносных "Когтей Бури" сшибли Перекованного с могучих плеч титана залпами штурмовых орудий.  
Сантано кричал от ярости, пока не испарился, когда попал под выстрел мелта-пушки, огнённая струя которой полетела в сторону чудовища Легио Фомор.

20  
Джордж Паттон, генерал второй кадианской бронетанковой дивизии, служил в армии больше восьмидесяти лет, но не мог вспомнить настолько ожесточённых сражений в сравнении с той, в которой он участвовал теперь. За два дня удалось поспать всего час, но адреналин в крови поддерживал старого вояку в сознании. Особенно сейчас, когда офицер нутром почуял, что победа близка, нужно только ухватить её вовремя за хвост.  
Техника, затопленная когда-то в мире Кимора-III, наконец, вернулась в дивизию. Пять лет нахождения в водах, загаженных отходами химических производств, нанесли такой ущерб сверхтяжёлым танкам, что после их спасения, встал вопрос о переработке. Однако за дело взялись магосы мира-кузни Гот. Они не искали лёгких путей и вернули к жизни все благородные реликвии, хотя работа заняла почти три десятилетия. Последний год Паттон вместе со второй дивизией обкатывал новые, хорошо забытые старые машины, и готовился к событию, о котором предупреждал Флориан Дескин.  
Техножрецы по приказу генерала-фабрикатора Вейланда старательно подделывали документы о завершении ремонта, чтобы шпионы Вечного Врага не могли догадаться о засаде и отказаться от наступления. Правда, у медали две стороны – скрыть перемещения крупных группировок имперской армии не смог бы никто, поэтому приходилось ограничивать собственные силы.  
Двадцать сверхтяжёлых танков, около двухсот машин на базе "Леман Русса", артиллерия, боевая техника магосов, макроклады скитариев, больше четырёхсот космических десантников, всего этого, несмотря на впечатляющие цифры, оказалось мало.  
Порочное могущество Тауда Те Наданн ужасало.  
Техножрецы Гота подключали "Теневой Меч" Паттона к отдельным выносным генераторам, чтобы увеличить темп стрельбы, но даже с помощью таких хитростей, генералу никогда не удавалось рассеять демонов достаточно, чтобы охладить их пыл.  
Войско Тауда Те Наданн всё сильнее сжимало тиски, сдавливая и ломая укрепления. Наконец не осталось больше позиций, за которые можно было отступить. Имперцы оказались на последнем рубеже. Однако одна-единственная фраза, которую подхватили и распространили трансмеханики, вселила в выживших уверенность в победе.  
– Статика ненавидит!  
Легио чёрных-белых стальных полубогов весьма кстати запросил мир-кузню о помощи в починке техники. Может быть, не всех титанов полностью подготовили к сражению, но предводитель воинства, Дедушка Бедняка, всего за несколько минут обратил демоническую орду в бегство.  
– Господин К-Л-4-Т, прикажите сервиторам отсоединить "Пурпурное Сердце" от генераторов и переводите все системы на питание наших батарей, – Паттон отдал команду бортовому техноадепту и переключился на всеобщую волну второй кадианской дивизии. – Так, парни, всё или ничего. Если сейчас не раздавим этих паразитов, они нас сожрут! Готовьтесь к бою! Пусть Император проявит милосердие к ржавым шестерёнкам тёмных механикумов, потому что я не собираюсь!  
Всего лишь обессиленные и израненые люди, но офицеры и экипажи бронетанковой дивизией с готовностью откликнулись на воззвание предводителя. Они устали отступать.  
– "Топор Солона", парни. Рота О'Хара на правом фланге, экипажи пятой и восьмой роты на левом. Льюис, появилась отличная возможность стать майором. Назначаю тебя командующим левым крылом. Я веду центр.  
Кадианская дивизия, общая численность которой теперь не превышала тридцати машин, без учёта артиллерии, выстроилась широким полумесяцем. Этот строй описывали в "Тактике Империалис" наиболее подходящим для сражения с ордами врагов. Вытянутые фланги лёгких и средних танков окружали, тогда как фаланга тяжёлых и сверхтяжёлых смешивала с пылью тех, кто оказался в "котле".  
Паттон ещё раз просмотрел изображения на всех экранах кабины командира и отдал команду:  
– За Императора! В атаку!  
"Топор Солона" кадианцев огненным вихрем опрокинул наступающих, которые никак не унимались.  
Дедушка Бедняка направился к космодрому, а Паттон решил добить тех чудовищ, что пережили расплавляющие замахи титана вокруг входа в подземный город. В дыму чадящей техники над чёрным зеркалом расплавленной пустыни проступили очертания Китанов.  
Тёмные механикумы призвали из Варпа души Избранных Кровавого Бога и заключили их в оболочку медных рыцарей, что могли бросить вызов даже воинам Квестор Империалис. Китаны построились клином и бежали на полумесяц имперцев, окружённые стадом джаггернаутов.  
– Стоп! Полный назад! Парни, пятимся и отстреливаемся! Фланги, окружай!  
Копьё света, что протянулось из лазерной пушки "Вулкан", ударило в грудь Китана и оставило настолько широкую пробоину, что тот развалился надвое. Джордж хотел продолжить, но кнопка на штурвале заела. Паттон прошипел ругательство сквозь зубы, но потом понял, что "Пурпурное Сердце" теперь питается из собственных батарей и нужно время, чтобы конденсаторы снова зарядились.  
– Стрелки, пока перезаряжаемся, палите из болтеров и лазерных пушек по коленным суставам и мне наплевать, что бестолково! Хотя бы замедлим!  
Китаны выстрелили в ответ, но их орудия не угрожали толстой броне лучших танков Империума. Другое дело топоры палачей, что могли надвое развалить "Леман Русс" с одного удара.  
Рухнули ещё несколько вражеских великанов от сокрушительного залпа "Адского Молота" и ослепительной сжигающей ярости "Рокового Молота". Джаггернауты с вопящими наездниками как об стену ударилась о потоки снарядов "Повелителя Шторма". Могучие существа, которые не знали поражения в ближнем бою, упёрлись, не сдавались, но, в конце концов, рассыпались обломками и кусками красного мяса под градом мегаболтера "Вулкан".  
– Конденсаторы заряжены, – доложил К-Л-4-Т.  
Джордж, насколько мог, опустил вытянутый ствол танка. Огненное копьё на этот раз поразило не бочкообразное туловище медного рыцаря, а испарило коленный сустав. Выстрел не растерял мощи и изувечил ещё нескольких великанов Кхорна. Клин порушился. Китаны набрали такую скорость, что из-за внезапного препятствия некоторые боевые машины теряли равновесие и падали.  
– Боги Войны, нужен артиллерийский удар в квадрат 20-17! Сейчас же! – Паттон передал вокс-сообщение.  
Сверхтяжёлые танки ещё отстреливались, чтобы не подпустить медных рыцарей ближе, когда небо упало на землю. Артиллерия обрушила на поверхность пустыни настолько могучий удар, что Паттону показалось, что началось землетрясение. Авгуры и ауспики отключились на мгновение, помехи побежали по экранам мониторов, на которых, конечно, и без них сложно было что-то разобрать. Тучи песка и пепла укутали внешние камеры на толстой броне "Пурпурного Сердца".  
– Г… нерал… П… рить об… ел? – вокс-приёмник тоже сбоил посреди затуманенной преисподней.  
– Отставить! Огонь из болтеров! Движемся по трассерам!  
Сверхтяжёлые танки пронзили пыльную мглу и направились на медных рыцарей Кхорна, чья ярость настолько непреодолима, что, будучи оплавленными и искорёженными, они ползли навстречу многотонным танкам Империума без всякого страха. Имперцы раздавили падших и быстро настигли подразделений во флангах, что вырвались далеко вперёд.  
Внезапно левое крыло кадианской дивизии попало под обстрел молниеносных крикунов Тзинча. Ракеты буквально вырастали из плоти аугментированных демонов, поэтому эти небесные скаты, переливающиеся всеми цветами радуги, не нуждались в пополнение боезапаса на аэродромах. Паттон с зубным скрежетом отметил, что на экране с личным составом дивизии потухли ещё пять имён командиров. Кроме угрозы обстрела с воздуха, то тут, то там стали падать ядра Машин Заражения, катапульт Нургла. Вокс наполнился криками агонии и противоречащими приказами офицеров, что не могли договориться после гибели командира.  
– Левый фланг, что-то вам не везёт. Стойте насмерть. Теперь вами руководит Генрих Гейт. Защищайте зенитный дивизион, а с чумным дерьмом мы сами справимся!  
Заговорили скорострельные орудия "Гидр", выплевывая вслед крикунам тысячи снарядов в минуту. Удар встряхнул "Теневой Меч". Несколько внешних камер отключились, а техноадепт уже подготовил доклад:  
– Попадание по правому борту! Кислота проедает корпус! Потеряли спонсоны!  
– У-у-у, черти! Держитесь!  
Вторая бронетанковая дивизия двинулась на чумную орду.  
– Помните, парни! Войну выигрывают не те, кто гибнет за свою страну, а те, кто заставляет подыхать других! Пусть чумоносцы сгинут ради своего загаженного болота. Вперёд!  
Война вспыхнула ещё одним остервенелым сражением, когда из космоса упали капсулы с титанами Легио Фомор. Наступало время для битвы богов.

21  
Дедушка Бедняка кипел ненавистью к чудовищам Легио Фомор, поэтому настроение едкого презрения пропитало Железного Герцога, подключённого к машине через нейроинтерфейс. Принцепс слился со стальным великаном и не мог сдержаться от атаки на первое чудовище, которое пробило свинцовые тучи и рухнуло в пустыне, усилив зарождающуюся пыльную бурю.  
"Вероятно, "Налётчик"", – очертания противника изменились после погружения в Море Душ.  
Конечности обросли сгнившей плотью тёмно-лилового цвета, на плечах к небу тянулись батареи шипов с нанизанными на костяные пики машинами Квестор Империалис, а между ног раскачивалась связка с кабинами-черепами техники Дома Сепил. Последний раз Легио Фомор видели на планете Беатрич, которая ныне потеряна в Варпе. Тогда больше пятидесяти рыцарей алого быка сошлись в неравном бою с проклятыми титанами и стали их добычей.  
Немногочисленные свидетели, которые не сошли с ума после бойни, сообщали о том, что чудовища Легио Фомор буквально пожирали павших стальных великанов. Глядя на оскаленную пасть "Налётчика", Железный Герцог допускал, что, возможно, такие дикие слухи – правда.  
– Огонь из мелта-пушки! – Ненависть принцепса к Легио Фомор смешалась с горечью титана от гибели последнего космического десантника, что защищал его после отключения пустотных щитов.  
"Налётчик" окутался пламенем, но жар преисподней стёк с пунцовой защиты и обжёг только демонов поблизости. В ответ протянулись белые шлейфы ракетного залпа.  
"Полководец" – крепкая машина, но недостаточно быстрая, поэтому Герцог получил удар под дых и отметил двукратное превышение болевого порога. Для обычного человека, а не киборга, конечно. Принцепс стиснул железные зубы, а Дедушка Бедняка ответил:  
"Осторожнее, внучок. Убить меня хочешь что ли?"  
Титаны закружились друг напротив друга, приближаясь к точке, которую один из них никогда не покинет. Вокруг всё ещё бесновались недобитые демоны, но на них богоподобные машины не обращали внимания и давили без числа. "Налётчик" ничуть не страшился нависавшего над ним "Полководца" и щедро сыпал ракетами.  
– Стоп-машина! – Железный Герцог закончил вычисление, куда враг собрался нанести смертельный удар.  
Техножрец-рулевой выполнил команду сиюминутно. Дедушка Бедняка резко остановился, невероятно для боевой машины подобных размеров. С плеч титана слетели останки космических десантников, обломки "Громового Ястреба" и дракона, но багровые лучи лазеров "Налётчика" пронзили только клубы песчаной бури, что не на шутку разбушевалась. Произошло событие, чью вероятность принцепс оценивал в девяноста два процента из ста.  
"Староват я уже для таких скачек", – проворчал Дух Машины.  
Титан изменил направление атаки и подобрался так близко, что залп мелта-пушки в упор просто убрал "Налётчика" из ткани пространства и оставил на земле только чёрное пятно.  
"Смотри, внучок! Вот что случается с теми, кто не веруют в Императора!"  
Принцепс кивнул и собрался повторить подобное с каждым чудовищем, которое Легио Фомор бросит против него.  
Огненная волна так сильно опалила спину Дедушки Бедняка, что тот вскрикнул, а датчики температуры принцепса зашкалили. Вражеские "Гончие Войны" прорвались с тыла и атаковали титана. Одного врага Железный Герцог накрыл ракетным ударом, второй пошатнулся, потерял равновесие и упал после снайперского попадания в кабину.  
– Благодарю, генерал, – принцепс послал сообщение генералу кадианцев.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, Герцог, – отозвался Паттон. – А теперь давай отбросим мерзавцев! Пусть бегут к капсулам и сваливают из этого мира!  
– Нет, генерал, они никуда не уйдут, – эти слова прозвучали от незнакомца.  
Искусственный визг голосового модуля наполнил эфир, в своеобразном соревновании с Железным Герцогом за звание самого бесчеловечного.  
– Приветствую Легио Статику и вторую кадианскую бронетанковую дивизию. Я – Эделтрит Стронций, магистр капитула Медных Когтей.  
– Приветствую, магистр. На орбите для еретиков всё кончено?  
– Да. Мы даже сожгли два ковчега Легио Фомор до того, как они произвели десантирование. На Гот упали восемнадцать капсул, самую крупную мои пилоты подбили, она отклонилась и рухнула в трёхстах километрах от космодрома. Железный Герцог, Джордж Паттон, куда направить удар бронетехники и авиации?  
– Магистр, сосредоточьтесь на "Гончих Войны" вместе с танками кадианцев, Легио Статика сделает остальную работу.  
– Принято.  
Империум показал еретикам истинное могущество. Атака отряда титанов, сотни танков и летательных аппаратов эхом разнеслась по всей планете.  
Жители подземного города со страхом вглядывались, как рушится и истекает песком стальной купол, который заменял им небо, и прислушивались к мучениям, казалось бы, несокрушимых опор, что атлантами удерживали поверхность планеты от обрушения. Когда противоборствующие стороны столкнулись, магосы отметили сильнейшую вспышку выделения тепла, которая в сотни раз превосходила потребление электроэнергии даже самых крупных кузниц.  
"Великолепная битва, внучок. Я снова молод. Почувствуй силу, что бежит по моим силовым приводам. О, Наррог Терциус, великолепное время! – принцепса окатывали волны радости, чувства, то осталось где-то в прошлом вместе с кровью и плотью. – Тогда я был новеньким, глупым существом без ноющих костей и боли в суставах. С восторгом и трепетом смотрел на Старого Куйву, великодушного отца нашей семьи. Я поведу вас так, как это делал он!" – Дедушка Бедняка всегда находился на острие атаки.  
Наконец битва завершилась. Настройки авгуров и ауспиков пришлось загрубить, так как техника включила все возможные аварийные предупреждения, сиренами оглушая экипаж титана. Для бессознательных датчиков мир вокруг превратился в геенну огненную, словно имперцы, после того как опрокинули падших титанов, не остановились и пробились в Море Душ. Солнце клонилось к закату, и песчаная буря превратила сумерки в ночь, наполненную острыми как бритва стаями песчинок.  
– Модерати, отключите сирены. Уровень шума неприемлим.  
Железный Герцог обхватил руками лицо:  
"Нужно пройти технический осмотр. С такой нагрузкой мой мозг может не справиться".  
"Рано задумался о смерти, внучок. Тебе, соплюку, ещё служить и служить!" – произнёс Дух Машины.  
Принцепс разворачивал титана, чтобы вернуться в ремонтные мастерские, когда пришло ещё одно сообщение от магистра космического десанта.  
– Железный Герцог, авиация докладывает, что титан восемнадцатой капсулы Легио Фомор уцелел и достиг поля боя. Он должен быть прямо перед нами.  
Принцепс хотел ответить Стронцию, что пилоты ошиблись, но остолбенел, когда понял, что не сумерки и буря виновны в отсутствии света.  
Титан типа "Разжигатель Войны" перекрыл лучи звезды необъятным и грозным телом. Настоящий город – улей с сотнями тысяч рабов обслуги скрёб небеса бастионами с десятками орудий, что одним залпом могли покончить даже с выносливым Дедушкой Бедняков. Великан среди великанов навёл плазменный аннигилятор на Легио Статику и дал залп.  
Дедушка Бедняка только восстановил работу пустотных щитов, когда ослепительная волна вызвала такую перегрузку генераторов, что техника взорвалась. Принцепс скривился от короткого замыкания, а титан взвыл из-за пожаров, что язвой объяли внутренности. "Полководец" устоял, чего нельзя было сказать о братьях и сестрах из Легио. Две богоподобных машины сгорели мгновенно, словно не уничтожали в тот день врагов Империума десятками тысяч, посмеиваясь над их нелепыми попытками причинить вред. Ещё одна "Гончая Войны" превратилась в лепёшку под многотонной ступнёй колосса, чья голова скрывалась в тучах.  
– Рассыпной строй! Окружай! – Джордж Паттон не мог поверить в то, что сам превратился в насекомое, хотя управлял могучим "Теневым Мечом".  
Его своевременные команды спасли жизни многим, пока предводитель Медных Когтей и Легио Статики поражались размерами главного врага. Они искали в базах данных ответ на вопрос, как поразить такую цель.  
Поучительное ворчание Дедушки Бедняка смолкло. Дух Машины испугался не меньше, чем киборг, который им управлял. Титан и представить себе не мог, что когда-то посмеет соперничать с собратом Старого Куйву, который променял человечество на вечность бойни под взором Тёмных Богов. Однако Дедушка Бедняка очнулся, когда заметил, что пламенный меч спаренного турболазера потянулся к нему. Титан ушёл с пути очищающего пламени, которое будто бы не заметило нескольких "Поборников" Медных Когтей. Танки космических десантников превратились в лужи раскаленного металла, а Дедушка Бедняка бросился в атаку. Несмотря на ужас положения, и титан, и принцепс понимали, что скрыться от "Разжигателя Войны" не удастся.  
– Отвлеките его внимание, Железный Герцог. Я попытаюсь взять титан на абордаж, – пришло сообщения от Стронция.  
"Громовые Ястребы" Медных Когтей потянулись со всех концов поля боя, но падали один за другим, сталкиваясь со стенами заградительного огня. Пушки усеивали вражеского титана, и Железный Герцог не мог понять, где хранятся снаряды для такого исполина. "Разжигатель Войны" стрелял так часто, что расцвёл и пылал вспышками раскалённых докрасна стволов. Проклятая машина за пять минут добилась того, чего орды Тауда Те Наданн не достигли и за два дня. Титан развеял войска защитников планеты. Любая сплочённость исчезала в блеске плазменного аннигилятора, и только единицы сопротивлялись.  
Дедушка Бедняка кружил вокруг "Разжигателя", стрелял, но, даже сбив щиты с противника, не смог прожечь рану, хоть сколько-нибудь чувствительную для Избранного Тёмных Богов. Ожоги от попаданий мелта-пушки вздувались, на их месте ожившее железо вспухало и становилось только крепче. Снаряды мегаболтера вообще не оставляли на обшивке и царапины.  
"Разжигатель" преследовал Дедушку Бедняка. Вокруг рвались ракеты, и удар по плечам едва не забил "Полководца" в землю.  
Пусковая установка расколота, но Железный Герцог не переживает, глядя как проносятся обломки перед головой-кабиной, ведь там уже не осталось снарядов.  
Принцепс решил протаранить одну из ног исполина и подорвать Дедушку Бедняка, чтобы обрушить врага. Титан отозвался мрачной решимостью.  
"Полководец" побежал на "Разжигателя", но попал под сосредоточенный огонь. Лазерный луч испарил правую руку с мелта-пушкой, а ноги исчезли в сиянии плазменного аннигилятора.  
"Нет! Нет! Только не так! Подари мне смерть в огне, проклятый! Не смешивай с грязью!" – Дедушка Бедняка взвыл на всех частотах, и техножрецы, которые следили за поединком, вслушиваясь в благословенную Омниссией речь титана, опустили механодендриты.  
Их лучший воин пал.  
Железный Герцог пережил падение, из-за которого кабина смялась, а модерати и техножрецы погибли. Принцепс отбросил ремни безопасности, выдернул кусок трубы из груди, снял нейрошлем и выбрался наружу, через пробоины, полученные ещё в начале сражения. "Разжигатель", чью вершину Железный Герцог даже не может разглядеть, вскинул ногу и…  
– Прощай, ублюдок! – Джордж Паттон нажимает кнопку на штурвале.  
Лазерный луч пушки "Вулкан" ударил под колено ноги, на которую опиралось чудовище. Повреждённый сустав не справился с нагрузкой, и титан просел под собственным весом. В грохоте искореженного металла, "Разжигатель" провалился и упал на обломок повреждённой конечности. Ещё мгновение и он начал заваливаться на спину.  
Джордж Паттон обездвижил чудовище, а корабли Медных Когтей бомбили тело великана несколько часов, пока "Разжигатель" под таким сосредоточенным обстрелом не провалился в подземелье мира-кузни. Даже после этого порочный титан ещё жил и восстанавливался. Его убили отряды скитариев и космических десантников, которые бактериями проникли внутрь и отравили нутро освящёнными инфо-кодами, загруженными в порочный разум "Разжигателя Войны".

22  
Л-0-К никак не мог преодолеть ошибку 0Аx7AC. Альфа-прим скитарий связывал это с воздействием бура, который вражеский боевой сервитор вонзил в череп офицеру боевых частей мира-кузни Гот. Встроенные ауспики каждое мгновение засоряли сознание киборга бесконечными сообщениями о неисправностях, которые тот не успевал удалить. Зрительные и слуховые имплантаты вышли из строя, а моторика прекратилась. Только самые стойкие люди сохранили бы рассудок, осознав себя парализованными существами с отсутствием каких-либо органов чувств. Однако Л-0-К – альфа-прим скитарий серии "S-1600m", а это значит, что он просто не знал слово "сдаться".  
Наконец вернулось изображение. Яркая точка в центре раскрылась сверкающей линией и развернулась картинкой, которую уродовали графические "артефакты".  
– Боевая единица Л-0-К , не двигайтесь, – приказал мужской голос, который прорезался сквозь шипение. – Отключите протоколы восстановления и не мешайте работать.  
Л-0-К просто не понял прозвучавших слов.  
"Отключить протоколы? Ошибка!"  
– Боевая единица Л-0-К , фабричный номер 12-15-3-11-5, отключить протоколы восстановления… Пожалуйста, – скитарий услышал волшебные слова и перешёл в самый редкий режим работы организма – полное бездействие.  
Через несколько минут он увидел над собой склонившегося технодесантника в доспехах, окрашенных в тёмно-серую клетку.  
"Сине-красную", – поправился Л-0-К, когда снова стал различать цвета.  
Скитарий заметил знак капитула: четырёхпалую красную лапу. Он обратился к базам данных и восстановил последовательность событий, которые и привели к неисправности.  
Тысяча триста шестьдесят пять лет восемь месяцев семь дней шесть часов тридцать минут и девятнадцать секунд назад альфа-прим скитарий отправился на штурм падшего "Разжигателя Войны".  
"Хронометр неисправен", – Л-0-К подтянулся на руках и понял, что неисправность внутренних часов наименьшая из бед.  
"Вероятно, после удара буром ещё произошёл взрыв", – скитарий обнаружил, что ноги придавлены и смяты грудой металла.  
Л-0-К включил лазерный резак на механодедрите и принялся за расчленение, чтобы выбраться.  
– Полегче, боевая единица. Дождался бы спасателей, – технодесантник резко поднялся, опасаясь, что неисправный скитарий нападёт на него.  
– Нельзя терять времени. Нужно уничтожить "Разжигателя", пока структуры кузни не пострадали.  
– Титан мёртв, – если бы технодесантник мог различить чувства по цвету горящего визора на закрытом клиновидном шлеме, то увидел бы удивление. – Штурм уже несколько часов как завершён. Механикумы Тауда Те Наданн и Легио Фомор уничтожены. Магистр Стронций велел нам оказать поддержку в ремонте и спасении воинов Императора.  
Л-0-К окинул взглядом спасителя.  
– Благодарю за сотрудничество, боевая единица Иисус Гудкенит, четвёртая рота. Мне нужно доложить магосам об успешном завершении задания, – скитарий, помогая себе механодендритом, побежал на руках через выжженное нутро и вспоротые вены титана. Время от времени среди обломков ещё раздавались выстрелы – боевые сервиторы "Разжигателя" потеряли управление, но не ненависть к силе враждебной Тёмным Богам.  
Избавившись от повреждённых деталей, Л-0-К приобрел невиданную ловкость и быстро вскарабкался на поверхность титана. С неба сквозь пыльную бурю падали раскалённые обломки кораблей, уничтоженных на орбите. Один такой метеорит врезался в мёртвого титана прямо на пути скитария. Л-0-К пробежал бы мимо, но в последний миг заметил странный отблеск в оплавившемся куске металла. Скитарий подтянулся ближе, извергая искры из обрубков ног, а потом принялся ворошить пришельца из космоса.  
Всё-таки некоторые человеческие черты Л-0-К ещё сохранил, несмотря на многократную смену тел. Предчувствия не позволили пройти мимо, и в итоге в руках скитария оказалась голова. Отсечённая от тела стальная голова магоса, чей разум ещё жил, если судить по свету имплантата единственного ока. Циклоп снова и снова повторял с помощью "морзянки":  
– Помогите.

23  
В храме на борту "Межзвёздного Скитальца" было тихо, вечерняя проповедь начнётся только через пару часов. Просторное помещение умиротворяло, образы Императора, примархов и святых мучеников в тусклом сияние свечей лечили душу и наполняли уверенностью. Трудно найти лучшее место для чтения книг подобной той, что провидец получил перед полётом.  
Магистр направил Войско Теней на "Межзвёздном Скитальце" для сопровождения десятка транспортных кораблей, позаимствованных у Жака Ламьера. Эти суда везли население Ицамны и кандидатов на вступление в капитул из других миров навстречу новому дому. В руках Сангвиния оказался почти миллион жизней, но не ответственность угнетала его, а мрачные предзнаменования магистра, что вещал со страниц рукописи:  
"Мой лучший ученик, знай, ты – последняя надежда Возрождённых Из Пепла. Пророчества говорят только о гибели капитула, уничтожении наших миров. Даже твоя экспедиция в ряде случаев оканчивается неудачно.  
Но отбрось печаль и сожми кулаки. Почувствуй силу, что наполняет не только мышцы, но и разум. С его помощью ты сокрушишь любую опасность. Не позволяй никому убедить тебя в обратном.  
То, что я написал – всего лишь вероятность. Ты и только ты способен всё изменить. Сражайся за людей до конца, не жалея крови, не страшась за бессмертие души, но помни об ошибках, которые я совершил. Цени свободу. Ищи любые способы выбраться из западни, потому что, следуя приказам тюремщиков, рано или поздно сравняешься с ними в злодеяниях".  
Сангвиний прочёл советы магистра о том, что нужно будет сделать в первую очередь на новом месте. Просмотрел ссылки на тома по экономике, архитектуре, управлению, что хранились в памяти бортовых когитаторов, с которыми ему придётся ознакомиться, как предводителю не только воинов Астартес, но целого народа. Наконец открыл главу, посвящённую пророчествам. Самые тяжёлые слова, что молотом стучали в виски. Провидец дошёл до описания последней битвы и раскрытия личности предателя в рядах капитула, когда раздался вой сирены.  
Акмир Элниш встретил руководителя экспедиции одним словом:  
– Друкари.  
Произнесённое сочетание звуков вызвало дрожь даже у бывалых офицеров на борту "Межзвёздного Скитальца". Обстоятельства сложились самым неудачным образом.  
Бронебойные ставни сошлись и закрыли иллюминатор перед предстоящим сражением. Сангвиний подошёл к капитану корабля, что колдовал с планшетом у тактического стола.  
– Вражеский флот?  
– Один "Палач", но и этого для нас более, чем достаточно, – Акмир вывел голографическую проекцию противника с изящными и смертоносными очертаниями. – Может быть, раньше "Скиталец" и смог бы помериться силой с врагом, но теперь, как ты знаешь, он больше десантный транспорт.  
– Пытались связаться?  
– Молчат и нас, похоже, не слушают, а я так старался соблазнить их обещаниями невиданных богатств!  
– Какие-нибудь советы?  
– Есть пара задумок: одна – разумная, но мерзкая, другая – героическая, но рискованная.  
– В космических сражениях я не разбираюсь, – поморщился Сангвиний, – но первое предложение – попытаться спастись, пожертвовав несколькими кораблями?  
– Нет, до такой подлости я даже не додумался, – усмехнулся Акмир. – Сказывается всё-таки время проведённое в капитуле. Я хотел выдвинуть транспортники вперёд в качестве прикрытия. Попытаться поймать "Палач" на жадность, когда он полетит брать суда на абордажа и разорвать торпедами.  
– Не пойдёт, – взмахнул рукой провидец. – Не для того магистр потратил столько времени и сил. Спасти людей от гибели, чтобы потом жертововать ими. Глупость.  
– Тогда слушай. Транспортники продолжают следовать по запланированному маршруту, а мы сближаемся с "Палачом". Если я знаю, что "Скиталец" слабее, значит и вражеский капитан в курсе. Надеюсь, что они предпочтут пойти на штурм и получить несколько тысяч рабов, чем просто распылить нас среди звёзд. Тут вступаете в дело вы. "Скиталец" – крейсер типа "Амбиция". Такие корабли чаще используют Вольные Торговцы, и сомневаюсь, что чужаки ждут встречи с космическими десантниками. Уничтожим абордажную команду друкари и перейдём в наступление.  
– Так и сделаем, Акмир. А пока объявляй общий сбор охранных отрядов и вооружай каждого члена экипажа. Чужаки не получат ни одной души!

24  
Космический бой закончился скоротечно. "Палач" подобрался к изувеченному телу противника и выпустил рой челноков. Наступило время абордажа пылающего "Межзвёздного Скитальца". Опьянённые лёгкой победой штурмовые группы ворвались внутрь и обнаружили, что их ждали. Вихрь болт-снарядов космических десантников и ураган пуль стабберов охраны накрыл захватчиков. Воины Сангвиния Брука и команда Акмира Элниша опрокинула самых ретивых.  
"На месте архонта, я бы отступил", – провидец разбежался и тараном снёс нескольких кабалитов. – "Уже ясно, что не сдадимся".  
Сангвиний ударил посохом о пол. Вокруг колдуна разошлись круги пламени, что запекли чужаков внутри пластинчатых доспехов, словно ракообразных.  
– Вперёд! На смерть! – Ленивый Кот поднялся из-за укрытий и побежал вперёд через град острых осколков, что без труда прорезали силовые доспехи.  
Магистр госпитальеров только обозлился сильнее и резал хрупких чужаков с удвоенной яростью. Прорыв двух Ангелов Смерти позволил Акмиру Элнишу отвести раненых и дал время для подхода свежих сил.  
– Зададим жару ублюдкам! – Акмир ткнул друкари штыком, но тот изящно обернулся на одной ноге и ответил выпадом кинжала.  
Хотя Элниш уже давно не участвовал в рукопашных схватках, но руки помнили. Акмир отвёл лезвие наручем, кинжал вонзился в наплечник панцирной брони, застрял. Чужак не стал тратить время на спасение оружия, а только вскинул осколочный пистолет. Элниш ответил ещё одним тычком, и поток снарядов ушёл в потолок, когда друкари выругался и отшатнулся с кровоточащей раной между стыков бронированных пластин. Акмир не собирался отпускать врага. Настиг его, бросил на колени ударом приклада. Ещё два взмаха и друкари рухнул как подкошенный.  
– Всё что ли? – хрипы из-за пробитого лёгкого исказили насмешливый голос Ленивого Кота, но ничуть не умалили боевый дух. – Контратака?  
Сангвиний, чья броня почернела от пламени, резко взмахнул рукой:  
– Тише! Они решили перегруппироваться и ещё сильнее попортить нам жизнь.  
– Куда уж сильнее! – Ленивый Кот наклонился и упёр руки в колени, тяжёло дыша, когда стены вокруг внезапно ожили.  
В бой вступили порождения Варпа, которых укротили на аренах Комморы. Они походили на тощих псов, без кожи, с буграми алых мышц, множеством глаз и пастями, в которых не помещались зубы. Акмир Элниш дал очередь из автомата и спас жизнь Коту. В следующий миг тварь Варпа опрокинула его на пол, а вторая вцепилась в понож. Гончая ухватила клыками цевьё и тянула оружие, вперев ненавистный взгляд на капитана. Акмир выхватил нож, вспорол демоническое отродье и обжёгся едким ихором. Элниш выругался, сел, схватил следующую гончую за загривок и колол ножом, пока не обезглавил. Прихрамывая, демоническое отродье не прокусило, но сжало поножи, как заводской пресс, капитан привалился к створкам врат на мостик и стрелял от пояса по мерцающим демонам.  
Кот перекувыркнулся и подхватил обронённое убитым братом оружие. Размахивая цепными мечами, магистр госпитальеров проделал настоящую просеку в рядах гончих Варпа, когда услыхал пронзительные крики агонии. На людей опустилась туча острокрылов. Любимые птицы друкари пробивали клювами даже толстые панцири и раздирали матросов в течение нескольких мгновений.  
– Огнемёт бы сейчас, – магистр госпитальеров рассёк надвое птицу, но вторая клюнула и разбила линзы визора.  
Ленивый Кот прикрыл глаза и дальше сражался только на звук.  
– Я – лучше. Ложись! – выкрикнул Сангвиний.  
С навершия боевого посоха, выполненного в виде золотого кулака, сорвался огненный шар и покатился по коридору.  
Буйство стихии обратило в золу стаю кровожадных летучих убийц, порождения Варпа и останки павших воителей.  
Ленивый Кот не успел подняться, а из его груди высунулось остриё копья.  
С пугающим боевым кличем в бой вступили ведьмы-друкари. Чужаки, в туго затянутых корсетах или вовсе без одежды, парили над полем боя, бежали по стенам, будто искусственное притяжение на них не распространялось.  
Сангвиний в последний миг отшатнулся, когда хохочущая рыжеволосая воительница вонзила кинжал в грудь. Лезвие рассекло плоть, костяной панцирь, но не добралось до сердца. Сангвиний оскалился и прочёл слова проклятья. Ведьма закричала и растворилась, превратившись в дурнопахнущую лужу у ног псайкера.  
Сангвиний раскручивал боевой посох так, что малейшее прикосновение сбивало ритм танца ведьм и повергало их со сломанными конечностями и разбитыми головами. Чужаки словно иглы из хрусталя, стремительные и смертоносные, но очень хрупкие. Они ломались под сокрушительными ударами Ангела Смерти.  
Провидец получал всё новые раны, но только крепче стискивал зубы и бился дальше. Ведьмы накинулись на Сангвиния со всех сторон, а некоторые из них поспешили прикончить и капитана. Акмир остановил в полёте первую, вторую, но третья ведьма, тело которой прикрывали только тоненькие полоски ткани, рассмеялась, оттолкнулась от стены и перебежала на противоположную, но уже за спиной капитана.  
Время будто бы замерло – настолько воительница быстра. Она замахивается саблей, но лезвие сталкивается с грубым крюком, что принадлежит старой подруге Акмира и боцману "Межзвёздного Скитальца", Сангрии. Ствол револьвера упирается чужаку в лоб, и тяжёлая пуля вышибает мозги.  
– Давненько я не вытаскивала тебя из объятий грязных шлюх! – седовласая валькирия ведёт в бой всех, кто находился до этого мига на капитанском мостике.  
Покалеченные и раненые, матросы и офицеры крейсера орут и сталкиваются с ведьмами. Чужаки пронзают тела, но им уже не до смеха. Всё меньше пространства остаётся для изящного танца. Точку в противостоянии ставят подкрепления Возрождённых. Космические десантники в иссечённых и помятых доспехах заходят с тыла и разгоняют шабаш. Последняя ведьма испаряется в красноватом облаке после одновременного залпа нескольких болтеров.  
Предводитель отряда в белых цветах госпитальера, испачканных кровавыми разводами, бросился к своего начальнику, что привалился к стене.  
– Мастер, как вы?!  
Магистр госпитальеров ответил ругательствами пополам с кашлем. Ленивый Кот снял и отбросил шлем в сторону.  
– Всё… кх-кх… Д… допрыгался… яд…  
Госпитальер включил нартециум, но Кот остановил подчинённого:  
– Поздно. Конец… ыыы! Кх-кх… как тебя… кх-кх… зовут? Г… глаза не видят.  
– Даррен, мастер, шестое отделение, Войско… – воин не успел закончить, когда Ленивый Кот взмахнул рукой.  
– Передай… кх-кх… Сердцу. Я прощаю ублюд…  
Ещё один ветеран отправился на встречу с Императором.  
Сангвиний тоже почувствовал близость смерти. Он никак не мог прижечь яд отравленных клинков, что распространился по всему телу в мгновение ока. Даррен недолго скорбел по магистру госпитальеров. Он поднялся и поддержал Сангвиния, что опирался на посох.  
– Нас выбили из арсенала, провидец. Привёл уцелевших.  
Сангвиний не слышал прозвучавших слов, он оставил гибнущее тело и смотрел, как враги сосредотачивают силы для следующей волны, что снесёт береговые укрепления защитников и зальёт тёмными водами друкари весь крейсер.  
Возвращение получилось болезненным. Даррен не удержал провидца, и тот упал.  
– Уходите, – Сангвиний собрал всю волю в кулак, чтобы говорить чётко. – Запритесь на капитанском мостике. Ждите последнего штурма. Постараюсь его сдержать. Но цена высока. Не могу обещать, что вы не пострадаете.  
– Проклятье, Сангвиний, ты же псайкер! Вылечишься! Поднимайся живо и отбрось эти самоубийственные настроения! – Акмир схватил десантника за плечи, но натолкнулся на ледяной взгляд среди разрядов молний пси-капюшона.  
– Прочь.  
– Нет. Нет! Экспедиция не может потерять предводителя! Что же нам делать дальше?  
– Ты – предводитель, – провидец потерял последние частички дружелюбия, которым был знаменит.  
Сангвиний Брук выдыхал убийственную зиму Варпа. Стены вокруг покрылись инеем. Сангрия положила крюк на плечо капитана корабля.  
– На то и существуют боги, чтобы жертвовать собой ради тех, кто в них верит, – офицер не останавливалась. – Смерть одного – не конец для всех. Вспомни, на тех судах, что мы охраняем, дети и близкие. Твои дети и близкие. Ты нужен им! Пусть Ангел Смерти делает то, что задумал!  
Акмир кивнул погибающему провидцу. Тот не ответил. Сангвиний снова отправился в путешествие, на этот раз гораздо дальше "Межзвёздного Скитальца".  
Оставшиеся матросы, офицеры, космические десантники вернулись на капитанский мостик и закрыли двери, а Сангвиний вспомнил напоследок слова боцмана.  
"На то я и бог…"  
Акмир Элниш тем временем наблюдал за происходящим через камеры наблюдения. Некоторые чудеса техники механикумов пережили нападение. Капитан видел картины одна удивительнее другой: гончаи Варпа рвали кабалитов, чудовищные Когтистые Изверги набрасывались на укротителей, ведьмы сгорали свечами, нападая на уверенно идущего по техническим коридорам провидца.  
– Ха, я же говорила! – Сангрия потрясла крюком. – Они даже крепче, чем кажутся.  
Чудовища покончили с друкари и сражались друг с другом, не замечая Сангвиния. Он добрался до артиллерийского отсека и забрался в абордажную торпеду.  
– Нажми на кнопку, смертный, чего ты ждёшь? – Акмир похолодел от голоса, который не принадлежал провидцу, но выполнил указание.  
Снаряд преодолел безвоздушное пространство, впился в "Палача", проломил несколько переборок призрачной кости и застыл глубоко внутри крейсера друкари.  
Когда чужаки окружили незваного гостя, рухнула рампа, и из недр абордажной торпеды пролилась радуга преломляющегося света Имматериума. Друкари открыли огонь, и в потоке осколков и лучей тёмной материи проступили зловещие очертания. Костяные крылья, что росли из наспинного ранца космического десантника, тяжёлые сапоги, преобразившиеся в копыта, пара прямых рогов, которые вместе с лепестками пси-капюшона складывались в своеобразную корону Сангвиния.  
– Добро пожаловать в Варп, души, – сказал демон. – Меня зовут Бхут.

25  
Господин Восьмёрка долго ждал возможности поквитаться с Возрождёнными Из Пепла, поэтому когда объединенный флот Несущих Слово и банды Ненасытных Драконов покинул Варп, он даже почувствовал возбуждение от предстоящей мести. В этой области космоса ещё никто и никогда не наносил Альфа-Легиону оскорбление подобное поражению на Чиачиане. Смерть всех воинов и последовавшая облава Инквизиции камня на камне не оставила от былого величия тайной организации в секторе Лузинья.  
– Теряешь сосредоточенность, Юджин, – улыбнулся Фефубис через объёмное изображение Ицамны над тактическим столом. – Отвлекись от ненависти.  
Бледная кожа тёмного апостола в свете голубоватого мерцания придала космическому десантнику ещё более зловещий вид.  
– Не упоминай моё имя!  
– Да брось, Восьмёрка, можно подумать, что среди нас кому-то есть до этого дело, – проговорил Винегод, военачальник банды Ненасытных Драконов.  
Винегод некогда служил в легионе Детей Императора и даже побывал на Ицамне несколько тысяч лет назад. Именно эта часть биографии привлекла внимание Господина Восьмёрки, когда он собирал войско против Возрождённых Из Пепла. Банда Винегода могла похвастаться приличным флотом и танковой армией, но услуги наёмников стояли дорого. Даже с Несущими Слово оказалось легче договориться. Пузатая бочка на ножках, в которую обратился Винегод спустя века чревоугодия, пожелал Ицамну целиком и полностью. Он хотел ограбить крепость-монастырь, съесть десантников Императора, захватить геносемя и, наконец, сжечь планету.  
– Я клялся хранить тайны при вступлении в легион, а апостол рубит задумку на корню.  
– Клятвы, тайны... какой же ты скучный, Юджин, – продолжал Фефубис. – Как, впрочем, и весь Альфа-Легион. Я до сих пор удивляюсь, почему вы не остались верны трупу-на-троне. В Империуме ведь так любят муштру.  
– Заговариваешься, чернокнижник, – искры промелькнули во взоре Господина Восьмёрки, – по крайней мере, мой легион что-то делает для обрушения государства трухлявого трупа. А вы?! Книжки читаете?  
Фефубис мог раздавить насекомое одним щелчком пальца, но только ухмыльнулся, оскалив пасть, полную острых конических зубов.  
– Вы для меня оба странные, – Винегод подошёл ближе к тактическому столу. – Поскорее бы в битву, а потом разойтись как в Море Душ корабли.  
Рабы, прикованные цепями к силовым доспехам слаанешита, дернулись следом. Винегод всё никак не мог утолить голод, поэтому питался часто. К счастью, сейчас время очередного приёма пищи ещё не подошло. Господина Восьмёрку тошнило от того, с каким удовольствием Винегод предавался людоедству, да и грязи от пиршества всегда было много.  
– Эта война не разочарует, – глаза чернокнижника налились мраком космоса. Так происходило всегда, когда Фефубис вглядывался в Варп.  
– Хорошо бы, апостол. Я ещё не пробовал волчат, – Винегод постучал по котелку вздувшегося брюха, из-за которого доспехи уже не раз приходилось переделывать. – Думаю, они станут ещё сочнее, испечённые на дровах, нарубленных из чужаков Ицамны.  
– Враг уже близко, – тёмный апостол вернулся в тело: белки очистились от тьмы, зрачки посерели.  
– Враг?! Ха! Один жалкий крейсер и не больше двух-трёх рот Астартес! Плёвое дело! – Винегод ткнул пальцем по изображению "Calumnia" на орбите планеты. – Красивый у вас корабль, Господин Восьмёрка… Был.  
Шпион Альфа-Легиона заскрипел зубами, глядя на хохочущего толстяка.  
– Не стоит недооценивать Флориана Дескина, – тёмный апостол опёрся о посох, который был увенчан восемью стрелами в знаке Хаоса Неделимого. – Избранные Бафомет – исключительные существа. Она не уживается с посредственностью. Даже сейчас дух Флориана витает в Варпе и призывает меня на бой.  
– Да? – Винегод обвёл взглядом мостик боевой баржи Несущих Слово. – Если ты меня видишь, Флориан, то смотри, что с тобой произойдёт!  
Слаанешит дернул цепь и подтянул к себе тщедушного раба.  
– Нет, прошу не надо, хозяин! А-а-а! – Винегод вспорол брюхо жертве, поднял, обливаясь кровью, и разорвал человека надвое.  
Господин Восьмёрка выругался. Кровь запачкала его парадный мундир. Живительная влага, что попала на апостола, тут же втянулась в материал сутаны, которая сразу порозовела. Фефубис не обратил внимания на убийство. Он мечтательно глядел вдаль.  
– Как бы ни был силён магистр Возрождённых, я лучше. Одержу верх в бою и докажу Бафомет, что достоин её мудрости.  
– О, Великий, – капитан корабля содрогался, обращаясь к тёмному апостолу, – демоны-соглядатаи кричат о возмущении Моря Душ. Это ваших рук дело? Великий?  
Фефубис оставил бренную оболочку и отправился на схватку с Флорианом Дескином, когда рядом с эскадрой из Имматериума вырвалась целая планета. Взвыли сирены на кораблях Ненасытных Драконов, заметались одержимые демонами суда Несущих Слова.  
Неизвестный скиталец неслучайно навестил звёздную систему. Тот, кто им управлял, прилетел, чтобы жечь и убивать. Искусственная планета засветилась артериями, по которым, казалось, течёт свет. Они сошлись в сердце-пушке невероятных размеров. Навстречу Ицамны протянулся широкий энергетический луч. Он не достиг планеты Возрождённых Из Пепла, но на своём пути обратил в раскалённые обломки половину флота еретиков.  
Винегод раскрыл рот так широко, что комок мяса упал изо рта.  
– Что за…  
– Орки! Орочий скиталец! Они идут на абордаж! – пришло сообщение от одного из командиров Несущих Слово.  
Господин Восьмёрка закатил глаза. Война началась чертовски неудачно.

26  
Флориан Дескин стоял напротив Фефубиса. Хотя понятие "стоять" для двух душ, которые плыли по волнам Варпа неверно. Магистр съежился до крохотного клочка плоти, заключённого в золотом наплечнике, а потом преобразился. Львиная морда ожила, прорычала. Из горла выросла толстая шея, затем изящное и могучее тело благородного хищника с хвостом, что раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Лев прыгнул, распластался в полёте, исчез, так и не прикоснувшись к апостолу. Зверь провалился в собственное отражение зеркала. Обернулся и позвал Несущего Слово за собой.  
"Хитрец", – улыбнулся Фефубис. – "Думаешь, что сможешь завести меня в ловушку? Что я застряну между мирами?"  
Тёмный Апостол последовал примеру и стал луной, знаком воинства, которое горело багровым пламенем и истекало кровью с острых граней.  
"Варп – моя стихия. Тебе не спрятаться в ней. Я купался в Имматериуме задолго до твоего рождения и знаю все опасные течения!"  
Кровавая луна последовала за золотым львом в одно из бесчисленных измерений, которые вмещало в себя Море Душ. Фефубис раскрыл глаза-кратеры и обнаружил, что находится на ночном небе. Под ним плыли неторопливые стада облаков, раскинулись тёмно-зелёные джунгли, пересечённые чёрными реками и коричневыми скалами. Он огляделся и заметил рядом собрата, который мёртвым светом полумесяца озарял мир, перебивая багровое сияние апостола.  
Фефубис не мог мириться. Апостол пожрал полумесяц, подул и разогнал облака. Бросил алый свет на дремучий лес. Всё чего прикасался кровавый взгляд полной луны, пасть которой пережевывала серебряное небесное тело, медленно умирало и разлагалось. Рушились горы, высыхали озёра, растения вяли, а животные обращались в обтянутые кожей скелеты.  
"От меня не скрыться", – расхохотался Фефубис, когда заметил блеск золота в увядающей земле.  
Лев забежал в ещё не обрушившуюся пещеру. Кровавая луна упала с небес и покатилась следом. Апостол ворвался внутрь и осветил нутро подземного жилища. Жалкие дикари закричали в ужасе, а потом обратились прахом, который запачкал стены искусным рисунком.  
"Всё, чего бы я ни прикоснулся – прекрасно!"  
Фефубис искал тщательно: заглянул под каждый камень, облетел сталактиты, даже опрокинул котёл дикарей, обжёгшись огнём костра. Апостол рассвирепел и залил пламя кровью.  
Фефубис пульсировал так, что сияние пронзало стены. Однако он так и не увидел золотого льва.  
Апостол закричал, когда ветвистая молния ударила его по тёмной стороне. Фефубис повернулся боком, но не успел рассечь наглеца острой гранью. Лев растворился в пространстве.  
– Ах так! Трус! Ты не победишь, даже если сотни лет будешь бить только в спину! Выходи и сразись!  
Апостол съел полумесяц, а теперь решил сожрать весь мир, чтобы заключить рассеянного в нём льва внутри кровавой луны. Движение челюстями – нет гор. Хищный взгляд – пропали реки. Шум скрежета зубов – исчезли леса. Фефубис захохотал, когда ощутил покалывания внутри.  
– Понял, наконец, ничтожество?! Я прикасался к трудам Златоликого Отшельника! Кто ты рядом со мной?! Мальчишка, который ещё не научился читать...  
Кровавая луна вывернулась наизнанку. Фефубис с усмешкой поглядел, как мечется враг в клетке. Он захотел позабавиться, унизить соперника и показать Бафомет, что Флориан Дескин не достоин её внимания. Тёмный Апостол призвал демонов. Перед златым львом предстало высокое существо с вывернутыми коленными суставами, клешнями, шипами, хвостом, изящными руками с сжатыми клинками и зубастой пастью, что протянулась от макушки до паха.  
– О, великая Дионисия, вот тот, кто прервал твоё царствование в мире сладких душ!  
Чудовище зарычало и кинулось на врага. Золотой лев бросился навстречу и неожиданно запрыгнул прямо в пасть Хранителя Секретов. Дионисия поперхнулась, а потом бросила мечи и потянулась руками за жертвой, но поздно. Молнии сожгли руки, огненной копьё пронзило бок, голова-пасть взорвалась потоком освящённых болт-снарядов. Флориан Дескин разорвал демона на куски и вскинул оружие, пригрозив Фефубису. Тёмный апостол усмехнулся. Враг ослабел и перестал поддерживать иллюзию.  
Клетка вспыхнула пламенем. Зловонный ихор поверженного Хранителя Секретов вскипел. Пузыри полопались, капли крови наполнили пространство и приобрели новые очертания. Могучие руки, крепкие копыта, костяные латы, ветвистые рога. Вестник Кхорна, Квар'анд, опустил голову и побежал на Флориана.  
Магистр Возрождённых уклонился от чудовища так ловко, словно тореадор древней Терры от быка. Дескин отскакивал и бил копьём до тех пор, пока Квар'анд не обессилел. Вестник Кхорна рухнул и тяжело дышал, выпуская струи пара. Флориан подошёл к поверженному демоническому быку и вонзил копьё прямо в лоб, туда, где рубцы переплелись между собой в знаке Повелителя Ярости.  
Дескин выдернул оружие и бросил взгляд ярких имплантатов на Фефубиса, что луной застыл над темницей. Тёмный апостол расхохотался.  
– Ты мой, провидец! Целиком и полностью. Я буду мучить тебя вечность. Сдавайся и отрекись от Бафомет!  
Флориан ответил выстрелом из болтера. Снаряды летели в зенит, а луна удалялась и дразнила уязвимостью, пока реактивная смерть не растеряла мощь и не упала обратно на арену, на которой магистр Возрождённых вёл непрекращающееся сражение с демонами. Фефубис настолько восхитился зрелищем, что даже забыл о первоначальной цели. Тёмный апостол не мог наглядеться на то, как искусно его новая игрушка противостоит напастям. Фефубис пожелал, чтобы сражение длилось вечно.  
Высоко во мраке неба Флориан Дескин посмотрел на кровавую луну, что застыла, наблюдая за иллюзией.  
"Еретики – заложники страстей. Фефубис не исключение. Тщеславие – мой самый любимый из грехов. Я сам сгину рано или поздно из-за него".  
Флориан оставил врага в плену собственного желания, а сам вернулся в настоящее пространство, чтобы повести Войско Ночи на абордаж судов Ненасытных Драконов.

27  
– Усё, парни, канец света! – Громакс вскинул тесак в воздух, но не был уверен, что кто-нибудь оценит воодушевляющий жест.  
После выстрела главного орудия "Последнего Довота Бладарабеллы" генераторы космического скитальца отключились из-за перегрузки. Пропало освещение, перестало работать устройство искусственной гравитации. Створки десантных палуб пришлось открывать по-орочьи: огнём из всех стволов.  
– Вку ата!  
Громмель забрался внутрь самого большого танка, собранного из обломков "Громовых Ястребов", и повёл стальную армию на абордаж боевой баржи Несущих Слово.  
В войске орочьих корсаров не встретишь похожих машин. Разные размеры, очертания, вооружение. Даже еретики не могли похвастать таким хаосом в боевой технике. Танки орков кувыркались в безвоздушном пространстве, летели во все направления кроме верного, сталкивались друг с другом и гибли от огня зенитных орудий боевой баржи, но напали на корабль такой плотной тучей, что истеричная и неприцельная стрельба погасила любое сопротивление. Пехота орков в скафандрах или просто в дыхательных масках прижалась к обшивке танков и пела Горку и Морку, чтобы боги позволили от души повеселиться в этот чудесный день.  
Машина мека Громмеля чуть ли не единственная, которая управлялась, поэтому и достигла цели первой. Двуствольная башня изрыгнула тяжёлые снаряды, что пробили обшивку. Потом полетели абордажные крюки, которые и притянули технику к пробоине. Рухнула рампа танка, и внутрь корабля хлынули зеленокожие, которыми руководил вождь Громакс.  
– В-а-а-а-г-х!  
Орки попали на артиллерийскую палубу. Рабы легиона еретиков любили плеть, поэтому собрались до последнего защищать собственную темницу от нашествия чужаков. В зеленокожих полетели пули стабберов и лучи лазерных ружей, но на штурм корабля Громакс привёл только самых опасных и выносливых воинов, в толстой, два пальца в толщину, броне. Вождь подался вперёд и вскинул свинцемёт с ленточным питанием из короба на спине.  
– В-а-а-а-г-х!  
"Оттак стреляла, так стреляла! Псиб, мек!"  
Крупные гильзы стучали о решетчатый пол и грозили засыпать вождя по колено. Пули превращали команду баржи в кровавые облака, что походили на алые огни безумия в глазах орков. Гвардейцы Громакса за несколько мгновений подавили сопротивление, но в дыму пожарищ и багровой пелене появились космические десантники. Несущие Слово ответили огнём не менее сосредоточенным, и с толстой брони зеленокожих откалывались куски, которые с легкостью могли проломить голову обычному человеку при падении с высоты. Воздух, пропитанный миазмами и мучениями рабов, теперь наполнился свинцом. Падали воины с обеих сторон, но одержимые демонами великаны в рядах легионеров прорвались даже сквозь ураган пуль.  
Громакс отскочил и костяная коса, в которую превратилась рука изменённого Варпом космического десантника, оставила дыру в полу. Орк ответил залпом свинцемёта, но одержимый со сквозными ранами в груди, через которые с лёгкостью можно было изучить богатый внутренний мир десантника, не падал.  
– Здохни уже! – Громакс ещё раз нажал на спусковой крючок, но услышил только предательский щелчок.  
Вождь перехватил свинцемёт за ствол и колотил одержимого, пока не размазал голову с мандибулами ровным слоем по плечам. Громакс сбросил бестолковую теперь броню и кинулся в рукопашный бой.  
Тесак вождя – острое заточенное железо без генератора силового поля или других хитрых приспособлений, но резало доспехи десантников, словно спелые фрукты. Громакс и с голыми руками – грозный воин, а с полюбившимся оружием – настоящая машина смерти, которая нависала даже над одержимыми.  
Вождь перехватил легионера за предплечье и останавил цепной топор в нескольких сантиметрах от груди. Отсёк сначала руку, а потом и голову. Острые когти оставили четыре борозды на боку зеленокожего. Громакс взвыл, но опрокинул терминатора, зашедшего справа. Орк прыгнул и топтал шлем, пока еретик не перестал дёргаться. Потом Громакс уклонился от потока энергии, что обратил зеленокожего позади в мешанину склизких щупалец, и вонзил тесак в брюхо колдуна.  
– Однаво чудилу я уже съел. Ты – следущий! – Громакс вскинул скривившегося в агонии чернокнижника, сорвал рогатый шлем, а потом вонзил вытянутые клыки в лицо и порвал в клочья.  
Вождь повернулся и подбежал к изувеченному проклятьем орку.  
– Ну и разнисло теа, парень!  
– Убей миня, босс. Мне поплахело!  
– Ща! – Громакс покромсал товарища, а потом подхватил с пола выпавший орочий огнемёт.  
Вождь стянул с головы повязку и промочил её в свежей ране. Оберег Громакса вновь заблестел священным для зеленокожих красным цветом.

28  
"Прям как в той пстыне!" – орков на борту боевой баржи встретили не только вооружённые рабы, боевые сервиторы, космические десантники и демоны всех мастей.  
Сам корабль сопротивлялся захвату. Случалось, что стены сходились и расходились, оставляя только липкую красную слизь раздавленных зеленокожих, но чаще ткань судна выстреливала костяными шипами или протягивала к оркам склизкие щупальца. Они напоминали Громаксу песчаных червей, мясом которых вождь питался несколько десятков лет отшельничества на неназванной планете в Звёздах Упырей. Вождь собирался попробовать и здешнюю живность, когда закончится штурм. Он получил много ран и здорово проголодался.  
– Да здеся сплашное Красное Мстечко, босс! – Откар орудовал обоюдоострой цепной секирой и отрубал одно щупальце за другим. – Хроший караблик! Весело политаем, когда зхватим!  
Боевая баржа как будто услышала речь зеленокожего, и урчание одержимого демонами судна наполнилось горечью. Демоны вырвались отовсюду, и Громакс с удовольствием резал и жёг. Вождь поймал кровопускателя, оторвал рога и вонзил тому в глазницы. Потом скрестил клинки с чумоносцем и в снопе искр обломил ржавый меч, чтобы рассечь демона на несколько вонючих кусков. Расталкивая прочих чудовищ, могучий джаггернаут окрасил рог ихором и кровью самых разных оттенков. Вожак даже не попытался отойти, а с безумной отвагой встретил натиск крупного зверя. Джаггернаут выпускал пар из ноздрей и ревел. Он протолкал вождя орков почти до перехода в храмовый зал, где Несущие Слово некогда совершали жертвоприношения и молились Тёмным Богам. Однако даже такой могучий демон не всесилен. Джаггернаут остановился и попытался вырваться из крепких рук Громакса. Вождь вскочил на спину зверя и чуть не сломал демону хребет. Джаггернаут лягал копытами и скакал в попытке сбросить ненавистного наездника. Однако вождь орков объезжал сквигготов и знал толк в непослушных ездовых животных. Громакс зажал спусковой крючок огнемёта и прижигал зад джаггернауту, пока тот, наконец, не стал послушным. Вождь орков направил зверя во врата на капитанский мостик и ворвался в помещение, ведя за собой толпу орков. Оставшиеся в живых Несущие Слово явно не ждали такого поворота, и многие погибли под копытами зверя Кхорна. Могучие, решительные и сплочённые десантники пали в сражении с десятикратно превосходящей ордой, защищая предводителя, что склонился над тактическим столом и с блаженной улыбкой наблюдал за ходом космического боя.  
Джаггернаут вновь стал брыкаться, и Громаксу надоело возиться с животным. Вождь вонзил тесак в окованный медью череп. Демон, похожий на носорога, рухнул, развалив напоследок и тактический стол с голопроекциями. Тёмный апостол как будто бы даже не заметил произошедших событий. В уголках рта скопились слюни, что протянулись и пачкали сутану из человеческой кожи.  
– Эй, людишка, двай драца! – Громакс помахал лапой перед лицом десантника, но тот ни шелохнулся. – Э-э-э, аблом! Людишка злманый какой-то!  
Вождь орков уже замахнулся тесаком, чтобы убрать с глаз бесполезный мешок с костями, когда откуда-то сбоку появился человек с плазменной винтовкой. Раскалённый ком поплыл к Громаксу, но не сжёг голову вождю, а поглотил металлическую конечность Откара. Ноб бросился вперёд и прикрыл предводителя.  
– Ах ты мелкий гретчин! – Громакс набросился на мерзавца в заляпанном кровью мундире, смял в шар и пнул с капитанского мостика.  
– Бушь знать, как подкрадываца!  
Вождь подошёл к Откару. Ноб перехватил секиру в целую руку, зарубил тёмного апостола и довольно ухмыльнулся:  
– Мы терь квиты, босс!  
– Зог... знаю! Было круче, кода ты мне длжен! А терь, небось, попытаеся меня грохнуть!  
– Нет, босс, ты чё?! Ты – самый крутой!  
– Так и есть! – Громакс вмиг забыл об опасениях.  
Он огляделся – врагов больше не осталось. Вождь поднял огнемёт и струя пламени протянулась до потолка.  
– Да, парни, карабль наш! Оттак мы зхватим сю селенную! В-а-а-а-г-х!  
Отчаянный вой одержимого корабля никто даже не услышал.

29  
В звёздной системе Либер царил хаос. Повсюду полыхали сражения. На границе, которая подходила для перехода в Море Душ пылала битва между орками и Несущими Слово. Чуть ближе к звезде в поясе астероидов Возрождённые Из Пепла столкнулись с боевыми кораблями Ненасытных Драконов, а у Ицамны зависли шесть транспортных судов этой банды. В пылу битвы появление неожиданных гостей никто и не заметил. Они и сами не желали раскрывать себя до последнего мгновения.  
– Провидец, вы уверены, что стоит вмешаться? – произнёс седой альдари с изнеможенным лицом.  
Под серым плащом мрачного чужака угадывался боевой доспех Яростного Мстителя, изрядно потрёпанный, но ещё сохранивший поблекшую оранжевую краску.  
– Более чем, Джейж Амо, – в отличие от собеседника ясновидец Верлен с гордостью нёс знаки мира-корабля Лугганат и сверкал яркими цветами. – У тебя, как я понимаю, есть собственные причины помочь людям.  
– Мне сохранили жизнь. Ещё осталась осколки гордости, и я не желаю оставаться должником у низших существ. Знаю, почему я здесь, но мне непонятно ваше желание.  
– Риск оправдан, изгнанник. Мы должны действовать быстро. Нужно удостовериться, что сражение на борту вот этого корабля рабов Хаоса, – Верлен указал ладонью направление, – закончится так, как надо.  
Джейж Амо, командир "Покаяния", крейсера типа "Тень", проследил направление жеста и увидел через обзорный экран гранд-крейсер типа "Отталкивающий", что обменивался бортовыми залпами с линейным крейсером типа "Ахерон".  
– Мы приблизимся к ним через час. Однако ваше "быстро" никак не получится осуществить. Увязнем в сражении.  
– Ты всё ещё хочешь вернуться на мир-корабль? Завершить отшельничество, окрасить одеяние в родные цвета и снова получить благословение в храме Азурмена?  
– Вы знаете ответ, – скривился Джейж.  
– Тогда порази меня, изгнанник. Вспомни все пути, которые освоил за жизнь и выполни задание.  
– Поднять солнечные паруса, подготовить торпеды, навести пульсары на корабли сопровождения рабов Тёмных Богов! Сначала разберёмся с теми, кто способен нас догнать!  
"Покаяние" сбросило маскировочные голополя перед самым носом "Иконоборца", что заходил для атаки на корму "Ахерона". Крейсер альдари развеял эскадренный миноносец с той же лёгкостью, с которой срывают лепестки у цветков.  
Флот Хаоса окончательно погрузился в пучину беспорядка. Теперь каждый капитан думал только о выживании. Однако чужаки не были последними, кто так или иначе явился на встречу с Возрождёнными Из Пепла.  
Эринг Кипящая Кровь, волчий лорд Убийц Драконов, плотоядно усмехнулся и поднял кубок с мёдом.  
– Что ж, Бруннульф Опалённый, ты привёл роту на бойню.  
Немой волчий скаут сложил ладони в безмолвном ответе:  
– Просьба друзей.  
– Я не обвиняю, Бруннульф. Говорю тебе "спасибо"! – Эринг повернулся ко всем собравшимся в зале для пиршеств ударного крейсера "Блеск Солнечного Волка". – Еретики, орки, альдари… Скальды! Раскройте глаза пошире и навострите уши. Запоминайте! Воины! Нас ждёт величайшая битва за прошедший век! Поднимите кубки! Выпьем за славную победу!  
Зал содрогнулся от волчьего воя и грома ударов пустых кубков об пол. Бруннульф вздохнул. Предводитель роты не боялся никого и ничего, но сейчас осторожность пришлась бы очень кстати. В своём послании Флориан Дескин сообщал о смертельной угрозе, однако даже опытный волчий скаут не предвидел настолько опасного задания.  
Опалённый не стал пить с братьями. Он обхватил рукояти боевых ножей и стиснул зубы. Бруннульф чувствовал ответственность за смерть множества Космических Волков, что неминуемо последует в ближайшие часы.

30  
– Сердце, дальше действуй самостоятельно, – маршал Войска Ночи услышал в вокс-приёмнике голос магистра. – Используй "Харибды" и "Клешни Страха", чтобы прорваться на тяжёлый крейсер "Стикс". Торопись, через двадцать две минуты корабль сменит курс.  
– А ты?  
– Я с Дэем Нофом подготовлю обряд, что попортит кровь мерзавцам!  
– Приказ ясен. Удачи… отец.  
– До скорой встречи, сын.  
"Вот и все, друг. Шутки кончились", – до этого мига Сердце Льва был счастлив вновь следовать за названным отцом.  
"Там, где магистр, там – победа", – так считали в капитуле и вполне оправданно.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла блестяще завершили абордаж гранд-крейсера, завалили коридоры трупами защитников и расставили ядерные бомбы во всех ключевых отсеках корабля. Теперь маршалу пятой роты предстояло думать своей головой, а не слушать чужие приказы. Сердце Льва вдохнул и выдохнул.  
– Всем подразделениям Войска Ночи, у вас есть десять минут, чтобы добраться до десантных палуб. Грузитесь на абордажные капсулы. Мы штурмуем следующее судно.  
Сердце Льва перезарядил болтер на ходу, мельком осмотрел "Гнев Нашего Общего Отца" и силовые доспехи "Ицамна".  
"Вполне себе. Рота тоже боеспособна. Нас достаточно, чтобы провести ещё пару подобных операций".  
Предводитель банды Ненасытных Драконов увёл десантников-предателей на осаду крепости-монастыря и тем самым обрёк флот на уничтожение. Культисты не справлялись с яростной волной Возрождённых, и от команды "Стикса" Сердце не ждал упорного сопротивления.  
Внутри "Клешни Страха" на Льва напали видения соблазнительных красавиц и несметных богатств, что свалятся на голову, если тот примет покровительство Слаанеш.  
– Старайся лучше! – захохотал Сердце. – Покажи мне то, что я хочу.  
Демон, который жил в десантной капсуле, не смутился, и перед взором маршала появился трон в крепости-монастыре. Сердце Льва – магистр капитула. Он сидел, откинувшись на высокую спинку. На коленях лежал окровавленный цепной топор, у ног полногрудая демонетта, а вокруг разбросаны части тел бесчисленных врагов.  
– Уже ближе, – осклабился маршал, – но я сам заслужу награду, без подачек ваших божков.  
Да, "Клешня Страха" одержима, но демон не сломил Дух Машины. Он хотел рвать металл и сжигать бедняг, которые попали под дюзы, даже если "Клешню" пустят на союзников. Оскорбленный демон не смог остановить десантную капсулу, и она проломила толстую шкуру "Стикса". Поднялись стальные лепестки и упёрлись в потолок, так и не раскрывшись до конца. Враги не ожидали удара с союзного судна, поэтому охрана "Стикса" ещё не добралась до места высадки.  
Сердце Льва вывел на экран визора карты линейного крейсера с указанием точек проникновения. Конечно, никто не обещал, что владельцы уже не перестроили судно несколько раз, но хоть какие-то ориентиры были необходимы.  
– Третье и восьмое отделение, объединяйтесь на палубе торпедного аппарата, следуйте в арсенал, минируйте склады боеприпасов. Второе отделение, держите оборону и ждите меня. Остальные команды пробивайтесь на капитанский мостик. Поддерживайте связь постоянно.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла отправились выполнять приказы. Теперь никто и слова поперек не говорил по поводу командования Сердца. Командиры отделений – воины, что пережили неудачу с орками Громакса и налёт на "Экзорцист". Остальные космические десантники только недавно покинули ряды дозорных. Они знали о прозвище и дурной славе маршала, но также слышали много хорошего об одном из старейших ветеранов капитула.  
Абордаж продвигался без промедлений. Теперь Сердце знал, что принесёт пользу не только тем, что разорвёт сотни врагов на острие атаки. За время штурма "Стикса" Сердце даже ни разу не выстрелил и не напоил кровью "Гнев", чем вызвал ярость Духа Машины, что включал и отключал мономолекулярную цепь, привлекая внимание. Маршал постоянно следил за продвижениями отрядов, и даже смотрел на бой их глазами, когда устанавливалась чёткая связь, ненарушаемая помехами. Звериное чутьё Сердца вывело Возрождённых из всех засад, подстроенных культистами, а опыт ветерана направил удары туда, где враги меньше всего ожидали встречи с Ангелами Смерти.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла остановили судно, когда отключили генераторы, которые питали двигатели. Заминировали склады с боеприпасами, чтобы расколоть корабль. Уничтожали бесчисленное множество культистов, полностью истратив боезапас и измазавшись кровью. Однако взять капитанский мостик не удалось. Единственное сообщение, что получил Сердце, звучало следующим образом:  
– Маршал, кто-то зачистил мостик до нас. Тут только трупы, – откуда-то со стороны раздался гром ударов подкованных копыт по металлическому полу. – Что за…  
Дальше Сердце слышал только ругань, грохот выстрелов и крики агонии.  
"А ты переживал", – дух цепного топора перестал рваться из магнитной зацепки, но оставался зол на маршала. – "Наешься ещё до отвала сегодня".  
Четыре отделения Возрождённых встретились в главном судовом госпитале. По крайней мере, так это место обозначали на карте. В действительности космические десантники оказались в забойном цехе, где заготавливали консервы из рабов.  
Вереницы измазанных нечистотами, желчью и ещё Бог-Император знает чем конвейеров. Лужи крови на полу. Люди, которых подвесили на крюки. Готовый продукт никто не убирал, поэтому в конце производственных линий росли горы железных банок.  
Еретики воспользовались тем, что ударная группа, которая штурмовала капитанский мостик, исчезла, и попытались перейти в контратаку. Сердце Льва приказал воинам рассредоточиться по залу, а сам выхватил болтер. Остальные Возрождённые пользовались трофейными тяжёлыми стабберами.  
Культисты выкрикивали прославляющие Слаанеш кличи и наступали, приветствуя боль. Ангелы Смерти же бились молча. Молниеносно перебегали от укрытия к укрытию, прятались за бочками с отходами производства, переворачивали столы с инструментами и метко стреляли в ответ. Сердце Льва тоже перевёл болтер на стрельбу одиночными снарядами и превращал наступающих еретиков в клочья, что иногда падали на конвейеры.  
– Разнообразим ваше питание, ублюдки! – маршал опрокинул контейнер с потрохами и выпрямился во весь рост.  
Сердце Льва расстрелял болт-снаряды, убрал оружие на зацепку и выхватил цепной топор. Маршал ворвался в ряды наступающих и обратил их в бегство.  
Кровь хлестала фонтанами, Сердце не щадил нечестивцев. Перерубил бегущему хребет и раздавил голову, когда тот упал. Бросил ещё одного труса под циркулярную пилу, что разделывала трупы на ленте конвейера. Надвое рассёк третьего, так что ноги ещё сделали несколько шагов, пока еретик царапал пол в агонии.  
– Возрождённые! Вперёд! На смерть!  
Вал пуль, болт-снарядов, боевые кличи воинов и рёв цепного оружия. Ангелы Смерти без всякой жалости уничтожили несколько сотен культистов. Последнего еретика Сердце Льва схватил за шею и приподнял, а потом скормил цепному топору, пока тот не подавился. Маршал вставил в болтер магазин, почистил лезвия "Гнева" и нажал руну включения. Топор довольно зарычал.  
Культисты атаковали группу ещё несколько раз, но даже отступить им не всегда удавалось. Кроме того, то тут, то там Сердце замечал следы уже прошедшего побоища: зарубки топоров и мечей, пробоины от болт-снарядов, вонь прометия, очищенный плазмой воздух, что пах озоном, и, конечно, горы трупов еретиков, среди которых редко, но попадались мертвецы в серых силовых доспехах.  
Разошлись в стороны створки ещё одних врат, и Сердце увидел, что на Возрождённых движется настоящий поток культистов. Маршал выхватил болтер и стал медленно идти навстречу, очередями скашивая нечистых, словно косарь высокую траву. Болтер опустел и защелкал. Последних еретиков Сердце заколол штыком. Однако в глазах культистов маршал не увидел страха перед ним. Кто-то куда ужаснее довёл этих еретиков до безумия. Они сломя голову умчались с капитанского мостика.  
Возрождённые осторожно зашли внутрь через разорванную взрывом дверь. Внутри даже света не было, и воины включили режим ночного видения. Разбитое оборудование не вселяло надежд на то, что "Стиксом" удастся управлять.  
"Значит, просто подорвём, когда найдём способ уйти", – Сердце Льва повёл головой и заметил тела Возрождённых из девятого отделения.  
Обезглавленные мертвецы лежали посреди моря изорванных еретиков, но не культисты их порубили. Точные срезы на ранах без ожогов силового оружия говорили о невероятной мощи убийцы. Его Сердце увидел несколько шагов позже. Страшно вывернутые и опалённые конечности по меньшей мере двух десантников-предателей спаяны друг с другом изощрённым колдовством. Четыре ноги заканчивались копытами, две пары рук сжимали кривые ятаганы, на широкой груди остались окровавленные отметины тех, кто попытался убить чудовище, но алые разводы не скрыли знакомый знак, который маршал видел только у одного воителя: угловатую цифру восемь в бронзовой оскаленной пасти. Демон срезал головы у последних жертв и поместил трофеи на зловещую пирамиду. Сердце Льва ощутил, как волосы встают дыбом. Не от страха, а от близости исполнения, казалось бы, несбыточного желания.  
– Эрик Коорум, – маршал завёл цепной топор и выпустил собственные когти из особых отверстий на латной перчатке, – знаешь, у Повелителя Крови хорошее чувство юмора: вернуть тебя без головы.  
Всадник Без Головы и Сердце Льва побежали навстречу друг другу.  
– Не стрелять! Он мой! – два чудовища, один на службе Императора, другой – вечный раб Тёмных Богов, превратились в вихрь, от которого во все стороны летели искры, кровь, обломки доспехов и оружия.  
Сердце Льва забыл о хладнокровии, что вырабатывал последние годы. Он шагнул далёко от прежних способностей Ангела Смерти, и поэтому многорукое чудовище не рассекло маршала на множество кусков за несколько мгновений. Сердце Льва превратился в олицетворённое неистовство. Маршал сломал один ятаган, выбил другой, снова и снова вонзал топор в плечевой сустав, а потом просто вырвал руку демона, по-волчьи взвыв от напряжения. Всадник Без Головы встал на дыбы и отбросил Сердце ударом копыт в грудь. Маршал не успел подняться, когда демон разогнался и впечатал его в стену. Визор потух. Измочаленный доспех вышел из строя и стал неподъёмным балластом. Всадник отбросил прочь цепной топор, перехватил руки и принялся избивать Сердце третьей конечностью. Удар – посыпался визор, ещё один – слетела изукрашенная личина шлема, третий сокрушительный – правый глаз маршала вытек из глазницы, четвёртый словно со стеной столкнулся. Демон бил снова и снова, пока глухое рычание не переросло в нечто, способное испугать даже чудовище из преисподней.  
Изрубленная кираса упала под ноги. Ноги маршала выгнулись, сломались дополнительным суставом. Руки увеличились и удлинились, так что вырвались из крепкой хватки Всадника. Морда потеряла последние человеческие черты.  
Может быть, и не существовало Астартес, который победит Всадника Без Головы, но Сердце Льва преодолел ту грань, что разделяла Ангела Смерти с чем-то гораздо большим.  
Чудовище Императора било когтями, кусало, вырывало конечности и внутренности. Маршал разбросал останки демона по всему капитанскому мостику.  
Сердце Льва вытянулся в полный рост, развёл руки и провыл так громко, что высадившиеся на борту "Стикса" Космические Волки переглянулись и вспомнили легенду о пропавшей тринадцатой роте.

31  
Прокажённый Король закончил петь древнюю балладу народа Ицамны. Исполнитель и некоторые космические десантники Войска Заката не знали наречия дикого мира, но магия слов и звука донесла смысл до каждого. Ричард Кеннеди славил свободу, братство, любовь к близким и земле, на которой живёшь. Знамя капитула, закреплённое на крыше почётного дредноута, воодушевляло не меньше. Ангелы Смерти крепче обхватывали штурвалы боевых машин в непоколебимой уверенности остановить предателей или погибнуть.  
Ненасытные Драконы надвигались рассыпным строем на крепость-монастырь: впереди рассекали небо несколько десятков "Адских Когтей", на земле в авангарде армии шли дредноуты и предатели-Астартес, потом колонны разнообразных танков.  
Прокажённый Король дал отмашку артиллерии. "Вихри" опустили на еретиков молот бронебойных снарядов и расплавляющий покров химической смеси. Кодекс Астартес и многие другие труды по тактике и стратегии советовали менять расположение боевых машин всякий раз после проведённого залпа, но Ричард приказал стоять до конца, не потому что не читал книг, а из-за того, что еретики высадились очень близко к Торну, и любое промедление было только на руку Ненасытным Драконам.  
"Адские Когти" потянулись разобраться с угрозой, а Прокажённый Король объявил наступление. Он надеялся, что немногочисленные "Охотники" и "Сталкеры" прикроют артиллерию достаточно долго, чтобы она успела выстрелить весь боезапас.  
Прокажённый Король не сильно рассчитывал на помощь таинственных обитателей Ицамны. Он видел, как легко они гибнут, поэтому рвался в сражение на предельной для дредноута скорости, чтобы самостоятельно вырвать хребет врагу.  
Протянулся дымный шлейф, и ракета ударила во фронтальную броню Прокажённого Короля.  
– Возрождённые Из Пепла! Насмерть!  
Ричард сжёг "Дредноут-Контемптор", который рванулся навстречу, а потом окатил пламенем пехоту, что попыталась остановить танковый клин. Расплавляющая свеча мульти-мелты и всепожирающий прометиум огнемёта смахнули багрово-золотые цвета банды, превратили опаснейших врагов Империума в оплавленный и почерневший металлолом. Смерть била войско еретиков спереди и сверху, но те и не думали отступать. Пользуясь численным преимуществом, Ненасытные Драконы окружали танковый клин и расстреливали Возрождённых со всех сторон. Покрашенный в серый цвет "Хищник" получил два десятка пробоин в корпусе, но остановился только тогда, когда взорвал вражеский "Лэндрейдер". "Поборник" Возрождённых метал тяжёлые снаряды, даже когда предатели-Астартес облепили машину взрывчаткой. "Носорог" банды разогнался и протаранил Прокажённого Короля, но почётный дредноут только покачнулся, потом ухватил бронетранспортёр, перевернул и воткнул в дно раскалённое копье сжигающего света.  
Внезапно в бою произошёл перелом. Банда еретиков сама оказалась в окружении. Из земли прорвались толстые корни, на которых, как на стеблях, зрели налитые золотистой жидкостью шары. Они взорвались, и на поле боя высыпали чудовища. Высокие и могучие человекоподобные существа с толстой шкурой, которая напоминала кору. Они набрасывались на десантников-предателей, ломали конечности и обливали собственной едкой кровью, что прожигала даже керамит. Громадные корни не прятались в землю после высадки десанта, а змеились, хватали дредноутов за ноги, переплетали боевые танки и давили пехоту невероятным весом. Возрождённые разразились радостными криками и пошли на прорыв.  
Винегод с трудом давил в себе безумие.  
"Повелитель Излишеств, клянусь сжечь этот мир дотла!" – военачальник зажал кнопку на рукоятке в башне "Хищника", и боевая машина разорвала растительные путы градом болт-снарядов.  
Танк вырвался из заключения и ринулся на наступающий клин Возрождённых Из Пепла. Винегод прицелился и прорезал лучом лазера место хранения боекомплекта ближайшей машины, отчего та взлетела в воздух гейзером обломков. Предводитель псов трупа-на-троне, дредноут в почерневшей маске прокажённого и всё ещё золотой короне, повернулся и двинулся на танк Винегода.  
– Пятимся, – военачальник Ненасытных Драконов не боялся шагохода и сначала решил изорвать знамя Возрождённых.  
Он зажал кнопку, и рой реактивной смерти пробарабанил по полотну, но и следа не оставил. Винегод раскрыл глаза от удивления, прошипел проклятья и выстрелил уже из пушки. Лазерный луч пронзил штандарт, и пламя изображенное перекинулось в действительность, сжигая реликвию Возрождённых Из Пепла. Винегод рассмеялся, но дернулся, когда "Хищник" ударился о препятствие. Военачальник посмотрел на экран, что показывал происходящее позади и грязно выругался. Полыхающий корень преградил путь.  
– Вперёд! Вперёд! Дави на газ! – может быть, водитель-механик и успел бы увести танк от наступающего дредноута, но меткий выстрел из автоматической пушки снёс несколько траков и сорвал правую гусеницу.  
Винегод сжал зубы и стал стрелять по надвигающемуся врагу. Почётный дредноут отвлёкся на два "Носорога" и пехоту, что покинула технику. Воины Винегода прикрыли военачальника, но отправились в Варп, объятые неугасающим пламенем.  
Первый выстрел разорвал мульти-мелту. Второй поразил маску на корпусе дредноута прямо в лоб. Третий повторил снайперский выстрел. Однако дредноут подобрался и, в визге сервоприводов, перевернул танк, пока Винегод кричал в отчаянии. Военачальник Драконов ждал смерти, но она так и не пришла.  
Винегод не смог открыть люк на башне и выполз через выход водителя-механика. Вместе еретики встретили отряд древовидных чужаков болтерным огнём и только после посмотрели, что стало с грозным великаном из адамантия. Винегод всё-таки убил пилота. Военачальник довольно осклабился, хотя причин для радости оказалось не так много. Да, Возрождённых сокрушили, а уцелевшие "Адские Когти" забросали чужаков бомбами с отравой Тауда Те Наданн, но от грозного войска Винегода остались жалкие ошмётки.  
В зеленоватом тумане, что отравлял любую животную и растительную жизнь, еретики достигли крепости-монастыря. Подорвали врата, расстреляли охранные турели и проникли внутрь. Пусто.  
Ни космических десантников, ни неофитов, ни смертных слуг капитула. Пустые арсеналы, заброшенные ангары автопарка, запылённое хранилище генного семени. Нападения Ненасытных Драконов ждали и от души посмеялись над бандой.  
Винегод истерично захохотал и повернулся к нескольким десяткам выживших.  
– Потерял ты свою удачу, вонючий грокс! Сдохни! – озлобленные воины превратили бывшего военачальника в решето.

32  
Зеленокожие, разгорячённые победами и поверившие в неуязвимость вождя, напали на флот Космических Волков. Капитаны фрегатов предпочли смерть позору. Они взрывали собственные суда, когда орки перемалывали сопротивление команд. Только ударный крейсер ещё держался. Эргир Кипящая Кровь сперва недоверчиво относился к Возрождённым Из Пепла, но их ярость в схватке с орками девятым валом смыла все подозрения, а громадный вульфен внушал почти священный трепет.  
Бруннульф не сразу, но всё-таки признал в косматом чудовище одного из воспитанников. Волчий скаут радовался, что вылепил из Сердца Льва непревзойдённого убийцу.  
Несмотря на ярость потомков Волчьего Короля, орки медленно сдавливали удушающая хватку. Они заставляли Ангелов Смерти отступать, чтобы не попасть в окружение.  
Космические десантники забежали в пиршественный зал. Переворачивали столы, складывали скамьи в баррикаду у входа.  
Орки не заставили ждать. Орда Громакса вообще отличалась хорошей подготовкой и оснащением. Внутрь зала сначала полетели самые разнообразные гранаты, а уже потом сквозь вспышки, осколки и дым двинулась тяжёлая пехота, с ног до головы защищённая толстой бронёй.  
Ангелы Смерти стояли насмерть. В зал для пиршеств не было никаких обходных путей, и Волчий Лорд приказал сломить чужаков здесь и сейчас.  
– Fenrys hjolda! – Эргир вонзил волчьи когти в грудь бронированному штурмовику и располосовал орка на куски.  
– За Русса и Всеотца! – Космические Волки заполнили пространство залпами плазмы и огненной геенной прометия.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла подхватили боевые кличи и охладили пыл зеленокожих ужасающим воем.  
Эргир будто бы забыл, что у него есть телохранители, и оставил Волчью Стражу далеко позади, вклинившись в зелёное море. Орки стреляют и бьют в ответ, но тактические доспехи дредноута стойко переносят испытание.  
Бруннульф, в отличие от вожака стаи, не принимал удары, а уклонялся от них, ртутью перетекал и ускользал из зазубренных клешней. Волчий скаут наносил точные, быстрые удары и отскакивал, оставляя противников истекать кровью.  
Сердце Льва не знал страха, он сам ужасал зеленокожих выносливостью и смертоносностью. На вульфене уже не было живого места, он истекал кровью, но больше алой жидкости маршал проливал взмахами цепного топора, движениями длинных когтей и укусами вытянутой пасти.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла в первой линии рубились в остервенелой схватке, а позади Космические Волки прикрывали союзников метким огнём.  
Бушевала битва. Воины сражались по пояс в трупах, потом забирались на остывающий ковёр и продолжали схватку. Мелькающие пули и лучи лазерного оружия превратили в руины некогда одно из самых красивых мест на "Блеске Солнечного Волка". Горели знамена, текли расплавленным металлом гравюры, гас свет разбитых ламп.  
Наконец орочий вождь вступил в бой. Огромный зеленокожий, чуть ли не в два раза выше космического десантника, навалился на Бруннульфа. Волчий скаут кружил вокруг вождя, вонзил тому в бедро один нож, кувыркнулся и проткнул вторую ногу.  
Громакс зарычал от боли и вскинул огнемёт, но Бруннульф сбил наземь ёмкость с горючим. Орочий вождь перехватил тесак обеими лапами и рассекал воздух перед лицом Бруннульфа. Волчий скаут попытался рассечь бедренную артерию зеленокожего великана, но Громакс сначала ударил коленом, потом отбросил десантника пинком и перерубил того от левой ключицы и до правого бока.  
– Бруннульф! Нет! – Сердце Льва смерчем пронёсся сквозь строй орков и скрестил "Гнев Нашего Общего Отца" с тесаком Громакса.  
Полетели искры, и вождь орков понял, что встретил равного по силам. Воители давили друг на друга несколько мгновений, а потом маршал внезапно увёл тесак в сторону и ударил когтями.  
Нижняя челюсть Громакса упала ему под ноги.  
Сердце Льва повторил взмах и вскрыл глотку зеленокожему, а потом вонзает цепной топор в бочкообразную грудь.  
Хлестала кровь, ошмётки мяса летели в разные стороны, но телохранители вождя не  
Однорукий аугментированный орк зацепил вульфена цепной секирой. Кровь ослепила Сердце Льва. Он отшатнулся, получил десяток-другой пуль в грудь и упал на дергающийся в агонии покров поля боя.  
Эргир Кипящая Кровь возглавил контратаку и преследовал орду до десантных палуб, но не успел прикончить вождя. Зеленокожие бежали.  
Когда Сердце Льва открыл единственный уцелевший глаз, в звёздной системе Либер уже не было кораблей, кроме "Calumnia" и "Блеска Солнечного Волка". Еретики уничтожены, альдари исчезли также молниеносно, как появились, а орочья орда отступила на боевой барже Несущих Слово. Волчий жрец склонился над изорванным телом вульфена и врачевал страшные раны.  
Крейсеры космических десантников сначала взорвали мёртвый, но все ещё грозный "Последний Довот Бладарабеллы", а потом добили бандитов, что осквернили присутствием крепость-монастырь Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Наступило время прощания. Горстка Космических Волков провожала Возрождённых Из Пепла в изгнание.  
– В Империуме за ваши головы объявлена награда, но сыны Русса не убивают боевых братьев, – Эргир Кипящая Кровь поклонился черногривому вульфену.  
– Приятно было биться с вами, – маршал знал, что звучит из-за рычания неразборчиво, поэтому говорил медленно, почти по слогам. – Пусть по крови мы – не родные братья, но дух Великого Волка общий.  
– Надеюсь, что справедливость восторжествует, и инквизиторы в скором времени снимут обвинения. Однако в ином случае, я желаю вам найти новый дом и жить, как повелел Волчий Король, свободно и честно.  
– Да будет так!  
– Ещё я хочу, чтобы вы запомнили эту войну и общий вклад в победу, – Эргир снял с шеи ожерелье из клыков самых разнообразных хищников галактики. – Прими этот дар.  
Сердце в ответ протянул Эргиру болтер с костяным штыком.  
– Помните нас, братья-волки.  
– Всегда, брат-волк.

33  
Капитанский мостик гранд-крейсера "Третий Ангел" мог показаться постороннему человеку музеем механики. По периметру зала шёл бесконечный спектакль, посвящённый истории потомков Горгона. Раз за разом стальная кукла, что изображала Ферруса Мануса, топила громадного змея в магме. На следующей сценке, которую разыгрывали роботы, предатель Фулгрим сносил Горгону голову. Манипулятор возвращал выбитый шар на место, и действо повторялось. Собрание Расколотых Легионов, второе основание, множество побед капитула прародителя и самих Кровавых Костей.  
Кроме любопытной выставки ещё одна вещь заслуживала внимание – громадные часы, что работали над входом в зал. Множество шестерёнок самых разных размеров и материалов, золотые, серебряные, медные кольца, стрелки в человеческий рост, маятники и балансиры выглядели так, что будучи извлечёнными из механизма вполне подошли бы на роль холодного оружия. Часы высчитывали время до начала очередного рукотворного Апокалипсиса, которыми так славились Кровавые Кости.  
Цезон Акуций Беллик, лорд-капитан Кровавых Костей, почесывал выбритую до синевы голову и улыбался, просматривая данные авгуров, что работали непрерывно с самого появления карательного флота в звёздной системе Либер. Бертран Капэти сжал кулаки и закусил губу, глядя через обзорный экран гранд-крейсера "Третий Ангел" на царившее в космосе безобразие.  
– Обломки скитальца, трёх-четырёх фрегатов Космических Волков, нескольких десятков судов, что считаются пиратскими или еретическими, и даже части солнечных парусов альдари, – Цезон подошёл к главе Ордо Еретикус, – похоже, мы пропустили знатную бойню.  
– Цель прежняя.  
"Думаешь, перехитрил меня, Флориан?"  
– Я и не собирался отказываться, инквизитор. Потратить столько времени впустую – оскорбительно.  
– Кто же виноват, что вы бежали при встрече с Крестоносцами?  
Цезон слегка покачнулся.  
"Не думай, что твои железки – нечто большее, чем оружие. Только посмей возразить".  
– Мы не бежали, – дыхание лорда-капитана выправилось. – Флот Крестоносцев превосходил наш в четыре раза. В Империуме, инквизитор, слово "самоубийцы" и "воины" не синонимы. Я уже предупредил командование капитула. Кровавые Кости всегда завершают задание.  
– Посмотрим. Направляйтесь к планете и разнесите её ко всем чертям!  
– Слушаюсь, инквизитор.  
– Господин, – проговорила дознавательница Морриган Д'Туиред, чьё имя Капэти никак не мог удержать в памяти, – конечно, данные предварительные, но похоже еретики или уничтожили население, или перевезли его в другое место. Авгуры не замечают движения в крупных поселениях.  
Капэти отпихнул молодую девушку в сторону и посмотрел данные когитатора.  
"Он всё-таки обманул тебя, дружок", – инквизитор застыл, когда понял, кому принадлежат слова.  
Капэти зашептал заклинание, но в ответ раздался только смех.  
"Флориану хватило сил меня освободить, думаешь он не предусмотрел твоих первых действий?"  
– Молчи, демон, у тебя нет власти надо мной! Только попробуй напасть, и я упрячу тебя в такую тёмную дыру, что "Железная Дева" покажется курортом!  
Дознавательница отшатнулась от главы Ордо Еретикус.  
– Господин, с кем вы разговариваете?  
Рука Морриган Д'Туиред легла на рукоять силового клинка, Цезон Акуций Беллик ждал с любопытством, а телохранители лорда-капитана навели оружие на нарушителя спокойствия.  
"Не грози, дружок. Мы так долго были связаны, что теперь не отличишь. Знаешь, я мечтал развлечься с тобой, замучить до смерти, а потом терзать душу до скончания веков. Однако после предложения Флориана, я ограничусь душой. Так забавнее. Поищи зеркало, кстати".  
Инквизитор ощутил страшнейшую боль, что пронзила лоб, ступни и низ спины. Он зашёлся в крике, упал на колени, а когда демоническая атака завершилась, увидел, что его уже окружили вооруженные Ангелы Смерти.  
– Не стрелять! Это дело Еретикус! – Морриган нависла над Капэти. – Стоило догадаться, что порча рано или поздно пожрёт тебя! Умри!  
Инквизитор бросилась в атаку, высоко подняв сверкающий серебряным светом силовой меч.  
Бертран отскочил в сторону и вдруг услышал звон, с которым приземлился на новом месте. Он посмотрел на ноги, и дрожь забила его от макушки и до крупных копыт. Инквизитор дотронулся до головы и низа спины: витые рога и бугор хвоста в штанах. Бертран нервно засмеялся и нырнул под следующий замах воспитанницы.  
"Нет, это ещё не всё, Флориан! Убью всех и поквитаюсь с тобой!" – промчалась бешеная мысль.  
Инквизитор выхватил цепной клинок, перекувыркнулся и взрезал незащищённый толстой бронёй слой комбинезона под правым коленом. Морриган вскрикнула и упала. Капэти вскочил, чтобы навалиться сверху, когда меткий выстрел Цезона обезглавил его. Лорд-капитан убрал болт-пистолет в кобуру на поясе, а тело одержимого ещё постояло мгновение, а потом качнулось и стало падать вниз.  
– Морриган! – Тристана рванулась вперёд, но поздно.  
Цепной клинок ещё продолжал жить собственной жизнью. Упал на неприкрытую шлемом голову Д'Туиред и забрызгал кровью дознавательницу.  
– Бог-Машина! Весь этот поход – непрекращающаяся злая шутка, – Цезон повернулся к сервиторам, что остались бесчувственны к убийствам. – Подготовить циклонные торпеды.  
– Но… Это же бессмысленно! – дознавательница стерла скупые слезы и подскочила к Ангелу Смерти. – Капэти – еретик и демонопоклонник! Его приказы более не имеют силы!  
Цезон Акуций Беллик не одарил Тристану и взглядом:  
– Дело не в приказе, девочка. Никто не смеет оскорблять Кровавых Костей. Я собираюсь преподать урок Крестоносцам, Возрождённым и всем тем, кто не считает мой капитул достойным уважения. То, что я услышал на Бретанцине можно смыть только кровью… или огнём.  
Огонёк сумасшествия отразился в обзорном экране, и лорд-капитан улыбнулся старому другу.  
– Я буду жаловаться! Это безу… – Тристана получила пощечину и рухнула на пол, выплёвывая белоснежное крошево пополам с кровью.  
– Это не безумие, – улыбался Цезон, глядя на изящное движение хищных торпед, что устремились к планете, – Это – совершенство!

34  
На следующее утро после победы над Альфа-Легионом и предателями Чиачианы, Флориан готовился к новому дню, наполненному важными приказами, манёврами и вещими снами. Он снял маску, обнажились страшные рубцы, которые избороздили всё лицо, и начал бриться. Когда Дескин закончил, он наклонился к раковине, чтобы умыться.  
– Посмотри в зеркало и скажи, кого ты видишь, – прозвучал голос, от которого Флориан похолодел. Ведь его владелец сгинул уже давным-давно, – себя или меня?  
Дескин последовал совету и разглядел в отражении опалённый череп Жака Молье.  
Флориан рванулся в комнату, дернул рукоять дверцы шкафа, осенил себя знамением аквилы и наложил чары на покоящуюся внутри книгу.  
"Нет, я не вырвался на волю и не галлюцинация. Просто пришло время кое-что тебе объяснить".  
Дескин вернулся в душевую. Почерневший скелет терпеливо дожидался собеседника в зеркале.  
– Как ты выжил, еретик?!  
– О, прошу тебя, кто бы говорил! – череп клацал зубами и смеялся.  
– Как?!  
– Думаешь, я убегал от тебя в Храмовой Горе по собственному желанию? Ха! Я бы перебил ещё множество Крестоносцев, если бы знал, что это мой последний бой! Нет, я стремился к книге. Незадолго до вашего мятежа, я нашёл способ обрести хоть и своеобразное, но бессмертие.  
– Фолиант питался душами? Ты решил отыскать внутри то, что потерял?  
Внутри чёрного черепа вспыхнули искры.  
– Да! Поразительно! Даже не знаю, моё ли это влияние или ты сам догадался! Как теперь, наверное, догадываешься, сложно нас разделить.  
– Но почему ты не подавил моё сознание, когда я открыл проклятый том?  
– Хм… Ты меня убил, забыл что ли? "Отец сгорел в пламени Бафомет". Это часть пророчества получилась крайне болезненной. Я не успел воплотить задумки. Демон фолианта пожрал меня, так же как и остальных глупцов культа Утренней Звезды. Однако со временем я стал осознавать себя, а сейчас у меня появились силы говорить. Прочие души, заточённые внутри, уже потухли и обратились стенающими призраками, а я живу. У меня есть цель, которая и поддерживает невесомую оболочку. Повергнуть Бафомет. Чудовище должно поплатиться за то, что обмануло меня, превратило в чернокнижника и уничтожило капитул!  
– Как победить?  
– Тьма подсказала. За обещание свободы, разумеется. Демоны Варпа относятся друг к другу не лучше, чем к врагам. Другое дело, что тебе нужно, как следует подготовиться к обряду. Бафомет опасен, и я не обещаю, что мы справимся. Кроме того, грядёт война, в которой без нас Возрождённым Из Пепла не выстоять.  
– Тогда решено, дух. Подыграем демону, что так долго строил нам козни, а потом разберёмся с ним.

35  
– Очернённый, ты не боишься смерти?  
"Я бы не прожил жизнь, полную славных битв и увлекательных приключений, если бы боялся. Так что, мешок с костями, вперёд! Нас ждёт самое впечатляющее сражение!"  
Флориан Дескин протянул руку и закрыл выходы с десантной палубы. Потом повернулся в Дэю Нофу. Слепой горбун с посохом и в сером плаще ждал следующих действий магистра.  
– Что ты задумал, Флориан? Ни о каком обряде и речи не идет, не так ли?  
Вместо ответа Дескин выпустил по провидцу очередь из болтера, комбинированного с мелта-ружьём.  
– Сдурел?! – снаряды ударились о мерцающий купол.  
– Хватит вранья, Бафомет!  
Палуба переполняется вспышками молний настолько сильных, что они пробивали металл обшивки. Взрывались челноки и погрузочная техника.  
Колдуны хватали и метали обломки. Дэй Ноф воспарил над полом и засветился изнутри мощью сильнейшего псайкера. Флориан же включил магниты сабатонов и медленно приближался. Дэй Ноф вырвал огромный пласт обшивки корабля. Крейсер Драконов заскрипел и стал рватся от сосредоточения психической мощи. Лже-провидец бросил металлическую скалу на магистра. Флориан выронил оружие и, словно атлант, держал мир, пока Дэй улыбался и плавил терминаторские доспехи врага.  
Лже-провидец торжествовал, однако упустил миг, когда плывущее в космосе Копьё Медлителя нацелилось на него. Реликвия дорнитов пронзила Дэя, и светопреставление завершилось.  
Флориан сотворил купол над парящим телом провидца, и тот рухнул на изодранный пол десантной палубы. Магистр выдёргивал копье, когда когтистая рука ухватилась за древко.  
– Спасибо, брат, – такими оказались последние слова Дэя Нофа.  
Провидец вздрогнул. Вытянулось лицо, выросли рога, на подбородке выступила козлиная борода, а пустые глазницы налились пламенем. Слетел плащ, и развернулись широкие белоснежные крылья. Провидец поднялся на крепкие копыта, схватил когтистой лапой Флориана и потянул за собой в Варп.  
Смертельные враги закружили друг напротив друга, шагая по водам Моря Душ. Отовсюду на поединок слетелись посмотреть обитатели пространства, что одновременно существовало и отсутствовало. Сквозь воды пурпурного океана на дуэлянтов глядели змееподобные демоны Слаанеш. С берегов разбросанных тут и там зловонных островов распухшие туши слуг Нургла следили за побоищем, а небо делили друг с другом птицы Тзинча и драконы Кхорна.  
– Я не боюсь смерти, – Флориан уверенно отражал одну атаку за другой. – Не чувствую боли, – змееподобные чудовища Повелителя Излишеств с удовольствием проглатывали капли крови, что падали в воды Моря Душ, – и не знаю страха. Я – Ангел Смерти, ужас своих врагов! Во имя Бога-Императора я сокрушу тебя!  
Смертельные враги снова столкнулись. Флориан выстрелил из мелта-ружья, а потом выбил чудовище из Имматериума обратно на изорванную палубу "Отталкивающего". Дескин возвёл над сражающимися купол, а потом бросился на пылающего демона с сожженными крыльями и многочисленными ожогами. Однако чудовище только прикинулось ослабленным и вихрём пронёслось мимо, взмахнув когтями.

36  
Перед возвращением в действительность образы нахлынули на Флориана сплошным потоком, но магистр всегда принимал вызов.  
Первая картина ослепляла стеклянными башнями и плоскостями золотых зеркал, на которых в воздухе парили несколько альдари в нарядных одеяниях, защитных оберегах и с затейливо украшенным оружием.  
– Твой поход – ошибка, Верлен. Ты принёс мерзость на мир-корабль, – устало проговорил ясновидец, который опирался на поющее копьё.  
– Глупости! В этой книге заключена мудрость! С её помощью мы перестанем бояться хищников Варпа!  
– Пламя Кхейна! Заниматься демонологией! Верлен, разве не помнишь, какой трагедией закончилась предыдущая подобная попытка?! – прорычал ясновидец, обхвативший рукоятки ведьмовских мечей на поясе.  
– Теперь мы мудрее. Падение не повторится!  
– Нет. Ещё раз нет. Этому отвратительному развращающему труду нет места на Лугганате. Даже сейчас я чувствую хищный взгляд, от которого веет погибелью и зловонием Варпа, – копейщик тоже выходил из себя. – Верлен или выбросишь фолиант, или покинешь мир-корабль вместе с ним. Третьего не дано!  
– Я хорошо вас понял, – ясновидец не стал кланяться.  
С некоторых пор Верлен перестал считать Совет Видящих властью. Хотя, конечно, он даже называться Верленом теперь не мог.  
Если первая картина ослепляла сиянием, то вторую Флориан едва разглядел. Где-то в глубинах Тёмного Города, откуда нельзя разглядеть острые шпили башен и плывущие в небесах звездолёты, что походили на зазубренные кинжалы, трудился гемункул Вракариас. Он редко чувствовал что-то отличное от скуки, но последние несколько дней наполнились радостью, удивлением и удовлетворением от проделанной работы. Самое потрясающее в нынешнем состоянии Вракариаса – то, что исследования только начались. Ученица подарила наставнику множество любопытнейших часов изучения её новых книг. Некоторые гемункул посчитал сухими, но вот труд об имперских Ангелах Смерти нашёл весьма занимательным. Он даже заказал на аренах представителя это вида мутантов и предался исследованию.  
"Кто бы мог подумать, что рабыня сможет когда-нибудь со мной сравниться!" – Вракариус препарировал: резал, сшивал, брал ткани для изучения, проводил эксперименты.  
Он рассчитывал, что итогом станет создание новых бойцов: бесстрашных, неуязвимых и всесильных.  
Флориан пригляделся к операционному столу, вздрогнул и понял, что перед ним лежит Птичьи Кости в полных силовых доспехах и с цепным мечом на груди. Однако действие происходило в другом месте и в другое время.  
Эделтрит Стронций, магистр Медных Когтей, в теле которого уже не осталось ни капли крови или частицы плоти указал рукой на мертвеца, что покоился на крышке саркофага в храме Омниссии.  
– Генерал-фабрикатор Вейланд, магосы Айзек Тон и Луис Патер закончили существование, защищая олицетворения Бога-Машины, до завершения последних мыслительных процессов. Героев канонизировали, и я не собираюсь оспаривать такое решение. Видит Омниссия, звания заслужены. Однако об одном достойном воителе позабыли. Я, Эделтрит Стронций, пользуясь близостью к Богу-Машине, от лица капитула, Легио Статики, второй кадианской бронетанковой дивизии, главы Легио Кибернетика Альберта Штайна и множества других защитников мира-кузни Гот причисляю к лику святых-великомучеников раба Омниссии Птичьи Кости. Как мне стало известно от кровных братьев, инквизитор, который объявил Возрождённых Из Пепла еретиками, сам оказался одержимым демоном. Все его указы не более чем клевета. Теперь ничто не мешает увековечить память о непревзойдённом героизме главнокомандующего обороны мира-кузни и его верных воинах. Славьте же раба Омниссии Птичьи Кости. Умаслите елеем святые механизмы, накормите машины лучшим топливом и очистите микросхемы от пыли в его честь.  
Черепа храма Бога-Машины изменились и перетекли в изображение аквилы и статую Императора, у ног которого Сердце Льва посадил Древо Мира. Маршал боялся, что растение не переживёт переезда на борт "Calumnia", но плакучая крона даже не осыпалась. Маршал скорбел по названному отцу и выполнил все просьбы магистра, которые вспомнил. Сердце Льва успел спасти Древо Мира, хотя из-за отравы тёмных механикумов деревья засохли, трава пожухла, а животные падали только вдохнув ядовитый туман. Живая реликвия дольше всех боролась с болезнью и внушала трепет несгибаемостью и волей. Знак Возрождённых Из Пепла не сгорел на знамени или наплечниках павших воинов. Теперь он пустил корни на борту линейного крейсера типа "Ахерон". Самое удивительное, что Древо Мира шелестело листвой, хотя в храме не гулял ветер.  
И снова – иное время, иное место.  
При приземлении "Громовой Ястреб" прижал траву воздушными потоками и обдул встречающих ободряющей прохладой. Опустилась рампа и в красноватой полутьме нутра десантного челнока загорелись зловещими красными огнями линзы визора. Воин в маске Анатолийского Странника медленно, будто не веря в увиденное, спустился и снял череполикий шлем. Налитые зелёным блеском глаза слезились.  
– Я так долго вас искал... – Эллисон Грус бросился вперёд и обнялся с Сердцем Льва, Первым Волком, магистром Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
– И мы всегда рады видеть тебя! – чудовище, шерсть которого стала седеть, указало огромными когтями на поселение вдалеке. – Пойдём, оценишь опытным взглядом дорнита, хорошо ли мы строим.  
Флориан Дескин с любовью посмотрел на друзей, близких и потянулся к первому городу, возведённому на новом месте.  
В одноэтажной постройке, которая больше напоминала склад, бесплотный дух отыскал госпитальера Даррена, в простой одежде и без оружия. Он нервничал и готовился к встрече с самым страшным противником. Наконец Даррен собрался с духом, схватил учебники и покинул учительскую комнату.  
– Класс, встать, – дети ошеломлённо смотрели на громаду, что сразу заполнила помещение.  
Они так и застыли на местах не в силах поверить в то, что происходит. Даррен не стал ругаться, только улыбнулся и продолжил:  
– Сегодня мы начинаем изучать алфавит. Может быть, кто-то из вас уже может подсказать, с какой буквы он начинается?  
Немногие уцелевшие космические десантники воплотили задумки даже не Флориана, а самого Императора. Теперь они отчётливо поняли, что внушение ненависти во время гипноза и застарелая борьба со страниц учебников по истории – ничто, в сравнение с осознанием по-настоящему важных вещей, за которые стоит сражаться. Ведь нет важнее ценности для человека чем земля, которую возделываешь, дома и близких, нуждающихся в любви.  
Флориан вздохнул.  
"Очень жаль уходить. Я мог бы смотреть на это вечность, но пора. Иначе это светлое будущее может и не наступить".

37  
Флориан через силу улыбнулся чудовищу:  
– Я… знаю… – магистр закашлялся кровью. – Обряд пленения Великих Демонов.  
Бафомет судорожно обернулась. Кровь, пролитая магистром, бежала ручьями и складывалась в слова заклинаний и защитный круг. Демон попытался покинуть купол и улететь в космос, но натолкнулся на незримую стену. Он обернулся и увидел, что Флориан раскрыл книгу, что стала засасывать Бафомет внутрь. Демон выл, он не мог поверить в ловкий обман. Наконец Бафомет искромсал когтями пол и исчез в недрах тома, обернутого человеческой кожей. Флориан Дескин отправился в пространство проклятого фолианта следом.  
Путь воина Императора – смерть.  
Все желают жить и ищут только оправдание, чтобы избежать опасности. Однако жить и не достигнуть цели – значит проявить малодушие. Ангелы Смерти – избранные защитники человечества и не имеют право на слабость. Каждый утро и каждый вечер воин Императора должен готовить себя к гибели. Представлять себя изрубленным мечом или разорванном в клочья. Жить так, словно тело уже умерло. Только тогда жизнь будет безупречной, и Ангел Смерти преуспеет на своём поприще.

Так говорил примас.

Пусть Флориан Дескин истёк кровью и завершил путешествие, выпотрошенный чудовищем. Однако он жил достойно, и гордый чистый дух Ангела Смерти стал бессмертным на страницах проклятого тома.  
Крестоносец обрёк себя на вечное противостояние с демоном. Ради близких и взглядов, которых придерживался всю жизнь.

Интерлюдия "Тёмные пути"  
Автор - Dammerung  
http://forums.warforge.ru/index.php?s=&showtopic=252721&view=findpost&p=4562608


End file.
